Testigos de la pasión
by Gabylor
Summary: Marshal de los Estados Unidos, tiene que trabajar protegiendo a un testigo sin que este se entere. Se hace pasar por camarera en el bar de Cullen para vigilarlo de cerca. Edward Cullen no teme al peligro que le asecha, sino a no poder apartar las manos del cuerpo de su nueva y sexy camarera. AVISO: Adaptación :D
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan, Marshal de los Estados Unidos, dejó la carpeta en la mesa de su jefe y miró a Aro a los ojos.

—¿Crees que está tapando a alguien? —preguntó.

No sabía por qué le preguntaba él sobre su caso, el asesinato de un juez de rodeos por un matón del crimen organizado, pero quizá necesitara contrastar ideas. El hombre que había presenciado el asesinato no cooperaba, pero eso no era problema de ella, que estaba impaciente por conocer su situación y su próxima misión.

—Eso o lo están amenazando. Alguien ha podido llegar hasta él y asustarlo. Eso explicaría por qué rehusó nuestro programa de protección de testigos. No quería dejar vulnerable a su familia. Pero también rechazó protección de agentes; dijo que podía cuidarse solo —respondió Aro, que parecía cansado.

Isabella apretó los labios. Tomó el informe y volvió a leerlo. Un antiguo miembro de los SEAL, en operaciones especiales encubiertas, un cowboy. Conocía el tipo. Se había criado con dos hombres parecidos, su padre y su hermano, ambos texanos, ambos de los Rangers de Texas. La respuesta de Edward Cullen a las ofertas de protección no le sorprendía; un hombre así tenía tendencia a enfrentarse solo a los problemas.

—Imagino que probablemente no hay muchas cosas que le den miedo y que seguramente podrá defenderse solo —comentó—. Puede ser un hombre bien entrenado y tener amigos que lo apoyen.

Aro hizo una mueca.

—Es posible, pero no tiene ni jurisdicción ni el visto bueno del Gobierno para hacer eso. Ahora es un civil.

—¿Por qué rehúsa una escolta? —musitó Isabella.

—Dijo que unos extraños llamarían mucho la atención.

—Probablemente tiene razón. Los pueblos de Texas son comunidades muy cerradas. Todo el mundo se conoce.

Aro la miró de hito en hito. Isabella se encogió de hombros. No era culpa suya que Cullen tuviera razón.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —preguntó—. Y lo más importante, ¿cuándo voy a volver a trabajar? El hombro ya está curado y estoy preparada.

—La investigación sobre tu última misión no está cerrada. No volverás a capturar fugitivos hasta que tengamos una valoración completa.

Isabella se agarró al borde de la silla.

—¿Tengo que quedarme en un escritorio?

Aro sonrió levemente.

—No es para tanto. Trabajarás de infiltrada para Protección de Testigos.

—¿Protección de Testigos? —repitió ella—. Pero yo no trabajo en eso, yo persigo a los malos.

Isabella vivía para la caza. Siempre de un lado a otro, siempre moviéndose. Había atrapado a algunos de los peores y la protección de testigos, en su opinión, era como hacer de canguro. Un trabajo muy lento que no tenía ni de lejos la emoción de perseguir fugitivos.

—De eso nada, yo...

—Escucha, sé lo que piensas del trabajo, pero o te infiltras para proteger a Edward Cullen o te quedas sentada en una de esas sillas hasta que se termine la investigación sobre tu última misión.

—Eso no es justo. Cometí un error, un pequeño error de juicio...

—Estuviste a punto de morir y casi pierdes a un sospechoso peligroso en el proceso. Presionaste demasiado, pusiste en peligro el caso y a ti, y no es la primera vez. Tienes que frenar un poco. Solo una temporada.

—A la gente que buscamos no se la captura frenando.

—Lo sé, y tú eres una de las mejores que tenemos. Pero ahora tienes que hacer esto. Créeme, no me ha sido fácil conseguirte esto, y solo me lo han dado porque en Protección de Testigos están al límite. Te necesitan.

—Pero ese hombre ha rehusado protección.

—Cierto. Y tú estás de acuerdo en que un extraño llamaría mucho la atención, pero creo que tú encajarías allí. Tiene un bar de carretera en el rancho de su familia, cerca de Midland, y da la casualidad de que buscan gente.

—Te estás burlando de mí.

Aro la miró muy serio.

Isabella respiró hondo y se recostó en la silla intentando aceptar su destino. Quizá no fuera tan malo trabajar de infiltrada. Al menos saldría de la oficina y, si era eso lo que tenía que hacer para quitarse a los psiquiatras y administradores de encima, pues muy bien.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Tres semanas. Lo proteges, nos informas si crees que oculta algo, si hay alguna amenaza que no nos ha contado o alguna otra razón para que rechace nuestra protección. Él no puede enterarse de quién eres. Si te descubre, podríamos perderlo para la causa. No menosprecies la misión, Isabella. Y si las cosas se complican, pide refuerzos, no hagas lo de la última vez.

—Por supuesto —ella se cruzó de brazos—. Pero que conste que yo pedí refuerzos. Está en el informe. No es culpa mía que tardaran tanto en llegar y tuviera que ocuparme de aquello sola.

—Entendido. Pero tu carrera futura depende de que cumplas bien esta misión. No quiero perderte, así que esfuérzate por hacerlo bien.

Isabella asintió. Era una profesional y una misión era una misión, pero estaba deseando que pasaran las próximas tres semanas.

En su último caso había cometido un error. Había decidido no esperar a los refuerzos durante una captura porque, en su opinión, no había tiempo que perder si no quería dejar escapar a un violador en serie, y había recibido un balazo por las molestias.

Era la primera vez que le habían disparado y casi había sido la última. La bala se había quedado a dos centímetros de una arteria importante. El violador había sido capturado poco después, pero no por ella. Aquello le dolía casi más que la herida de bala.

Ahora tenía que cumplir la penitencia, que en su caso consistía en hacer de canguro de Edward Cullen.

**Hola chicas!**

**Aquí estoy otra vez con una nueva adaptación. Jeje...ojalá y no os canseis de mi rapidamente :D :D**

**Muchas, muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews y vuertro apoyo...cada vez que leo un comentario vuestro pienso que estoy haciendo algo que vale la pena. Me emocionan mucho.**

**Bueno...a leer y ya me contareis que os parece :D :D :D**

**Besitos y abrazos desde Igualada,Barcelona :D :D :D**

**Gabriella**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Edward Cullen se detuvo en la puerta del Golpe de Suerte, el bar que había heredado de su abuelo, e intentó averiguar qué era lo que había cambiado. Miró a su alrededor. Tenía todos los sentidos alerta y eran unos sentidos bien entrenados después de casi once años en los SEAL, los cuerpos de operaciones especiales de la Marina. Su mirada se posó al fin en el origen de su curiosidad.

La mujer.

La falda corta vaquera dejaba al descubierto una buena cantidad de muslo y ceñía lo que prometía ser un trasero espectacular. Él no era el único que se había fijado. Los hombres que ocupaban el bar a la hora del almuerzo lanzaban miradas apreciativas a la nueva camarera, que iba de mesa en mesa anotando pedidos.

Llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta que se balanceaba entre sus omoplatos al moverse. El movimiento atrajo la atención de él hacia sus hombros fuertes y esbeltos, su cintura larga y estrecha y su elegante cuello.

Cuando ella se volvió, él vio que no tenía demasiado pecho, pero aprovechaba bien el que tenía. Eleazar, su mejor amigo y segundo al mando en el bar, había sido el encargado de contratar mientras él estaba fuera hablando con los federales. Dadas las circunstancias, no quería estar fuera más tiempo del necesario, pero a veces era preciso.

Por suerte, Eleazar había conseguido encontrar una camarera. A Edward no le gustaba la tarea de entrevistar para un trabajo, básicamente porque su madre solía enviarle a hijas de amigas que eran mejores candidatas para el matrimonio que para camareras. Y estaban también las antiguas amigas que se pasaban por allí desde su regreso, algunas todavía solteras y otras divorciadas.

Eso era lo que pasaba cuando uno volvía al pueblo en el que se había criado, pero todavía no se había acostumbrado. Solo llevaba un año allí y no le había resultado fácil dejar la vida militar.

En Texas, la familia, el legado y la tierra iban a menudo juntos. Esos vínculos significaban algo. Esa era una lección que había aprendido en los SEAL, donde la conexión con su equipo lo era todo. Y la conexión con la familia funcionaba del mismo modo; o al menos, Edward lo veía así. Había servido a su país y ahora servía a su familia.

Y, en el proceso, servía también grandes cantidades de cerveza a los habitantes de la zona.

Edward no había vuelto a casa hasta dos años después de la muerte de su abuelo. Eso no podía cambiarlo, pero sí podía hacer cosas que hubieran enorgullecido a su abuelo.

Se estaba habituando lentamente a la vida civil y no le disgustaba. Se había instalado en la casa vieja detrás del bar y había vuelto al rodeo, principalmente a montar toros y lacear vaquillas. Estaba acostumbrado a descargas de adrenalina y el rodeo satisfacía esa necesidad y de paso ganaba trofeos para el rancho de sus padres.

El último al que había asistido había sido más violento de lo previsto, pues habían asesinado a uno de los jueces del rodeo de un tiro, estilo ejecución, y él lo había visto todo, aunque no había sido capaz de pararlo.

Resultó que el crimen estaba relacionado con los intentos de la Mafia por controlar los rodeos drogando a los animales y presionando a los jueces. El hombre al que habían matado no había querido ceder a las coacciones y había muerto por ello, dejando huérfanos de padre a sus tres hijos.

El asesino estaba en San Antonio y el testimonio de Edward podía servir para encerrarlo o para, en palabras del fiscal, tener algo con lo que presionarlo para forzarle a hacer un trato y que les entregara a criminales más importantes. Estaban mezclados el FBI y también los Marshals y solo Dios sabía quién más. Aquel hecho había vuelto del revés la vida de Edward.

La experiencia militar le había enseñado que a menudo se necesita un mal pequeño para parar otro mayor. El mundo funcionaba así y a él no tenía por qué gustarle.

También era consciente de que tanto el posible trato como la condena potencial dependían de su testimonio y eso hacía que él también estuviera en peligro.

Por eso había cancelado sus apariciones en rodeos durante el final de ese verano con la excusa de que necesitaba estar en casa para dirigir su negocio. El Gobierno le había ofrecido protección, lo que implicaba vivir en una casa segura hasta el juicio, pero eso no ayudaría a su familia o amigos. Le habían ofrecido incluso entrar en el Programa de Protección de Testigos, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar la vida a la que acababa de regresar.

Además, los SEAL no huían de nada.

Faltaban tres semanas para el juicio y el Departamento de Justicia había conseguido mantener oculta su identidad, así que Edward confiaba en que llegarían al final de la historia sin problemas.

—Bienvenido al hogar, jefe —Eleazar se acercó a él desde la cocina.

Edward sonrió y le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

—Me alegra ver que este sitio sigue en pie.

—Nos hemos arreglado. Pero es un placer tenerte de vuelta.

—Gracias —Edward volvió a mirar a la camarera nueva.

Esa vez ella también se fijó en él. Lo miró con sus grandes ojos marrones, sonrió levemente y se volvió a un cliente.

—¿Una chica nueva? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí. Hasta el momento lo hace bien, aunque solo es su segundo día.

—No me suena de por aquí —comentó Edward.

Cualquier persona nueva era un interrogante. Normalmente, a Edward no le importaba que apareciera una extraña buscando trabajo, pero en aquel momento tenía más cuidado que de costumbre.

—Ha roto con su novio y viene desde El Paso buscando un trabajo y un techo. Parece muy capaz y, desde luego, tiene buena presencia —Eleazar sonrió—. Le he alquilado el apartamento de arriba. Pensé que no habría problemas y al menos sabemos que no llegará tarde al trabajo.

Edward frunció el ceño. Por supuesto, Eleazar no conocía su situación. Edward no quería que nadie se preocupara cuando quizá no hubiera de qué preocuparse.

—Tenía que hacerlo, Edward —comentó Eleazar—. Cuando llegué ayer, la vi durmiendo en su coche en el aparcamiento. No podía dejar que se quedara allí hasta que tuviera dinero suficiente para alquilar algo. Además, ella accedió a trabajar horas extras a cambio de no pagar alquiler.

—¿Has comprobado sus referencias, investigando de dónde viene? —preguntó Edward, camino ya de la cocina.

—¿Me tomas por tonto?

—No, pero sé cómo eres con las mujeres hermosas, amigo mío —Edward sonrió—. Con ese aspecto, aunque fuera la peor camarera del mundo...

—No te preocupes, la he investigado. Bella Masen. Nada importante, la historia de siempre de trabajos en restaurantes y tiendas. No tiene antecedentes, es simpática. Parece haber elegido mal a algunos hombres, pero no me ha dado muchos detalles.

Edward asintió; tomó el correo apilado en el mostrador. Era fácil crearse una historia y montar unas referencias, pero aquello era paranoico por su parte. Había puesto un cartel en la puerta y alguien había ido a buscar trabajo. ¿Por qué no ella?

Además, si la Mafia quería acabar con él, seguramente no enviarían a alguien como ella. Aun así, la investigaría a través de sus propias fuentes en cuanto pudiera.

—Gracias, Eleazar. Te agradezco que me hayas ahorrado esa tarea —dijo.

—De nada. A Angela también le cae bien. Le dejé que la entrevistara antes de tomar una decisión.

Edward asintió.

—Muy buena idea.

Angela era su camarera a tiempo completo y su esposo la había dejado hacía poco con dos niños. Aunque trabajaba bastantes horas, necesitaban a alguien más que cubriera huecos y ayudara en las horas de más ajetreo. Angela valía su peso en oro y era importante que se llevara bien con la persona nueva.

—Me falta una pierna, pero mi cerebro está intacto —comentó Eleazar, que había perdido una pierna en una explosión en Irak—. Esta semana no he cuadrado los libros. Sabes que las matemáticas no son lo mío, así que te lo he dejado a ti —añadió.

—Sabía que debería haber tardado unos días más en volver —Edward movió la cabeza y los dos rieron. Eleazar volvió al grill.

Edward pensaba contratar a un contable pronto. Por el momento aprendía todos los días algo sobre el negocio y saber cuadrar los libros era tan importante como todo lo demás, así que llevaba la contabilidad, hacía los pedidos y aprendía poco a poco los trucos del negocio. De niño había pasado mucho tiempo allí, ayudando a su abuelo, y de adolescente se había reunido allí con sus amigos. El Golpe de Suerte era una parte importante de su vida, aunque tenía que mejorar algunas cosas. También agradecía todo el trabajo que implicaba dirigir un establecimiento de éxito.

Era un reto en el que podía concentrarse y le debía a su abuelo hacerlo lo mejor posible. Para sorpresa suya, a medida que pasaban los meses, cada vez le gustaba más. Siempre había algo para mantenerlo ocupado y, cuando no estaba ocupado allí, arreglaba la casa, trabajaba en el rancho de sus padres o practicaba para el siguiente rodeo.

Aunque le había gustado estar en los SEAL, la vida civil también tenía sus puntos de interés. Se lavó las manos en la cocina y salió al bar, Arode volvió a mirar a la camarera nueva.

Angela, que trabajaba también en el turno del almuerzo, le guiñó un ojo y lo saludó con la mano. Edward le devolvió el saludo y se metió detrás de la barra para contribuir al trabajo.

Isabella se acercó a la barra con un pedido. De cerca resultaba todavía más espectacular y Edward pensó que no habría podido culpar a Eleazar si la hubiera contratado solo por su aspecto.

—Dos jarras de cerveza y una Coca-Cola —dijo ella. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los de él y pasó la mano por encima de la barra—. Hola, soy Bella. Angela me ha dicho que eres el jefe.

Él asintió. Le miró los labios. No llevaba carmín, solo algo de brillo, y tampoco iba maquillada; no llevaba cosméticos que alteraran su complexión bronceada.

—Edward Cullen —respondió con calma, aunque el cuerpo y el contacto de ella lo habían excitado bastante. El apretón de manos fue bastante fuerte para ser mujer, pero la piel de su mano parecía de seda.

Edward carraspeó, le soltó la mano y se volvió a tomar dos jarras y un vaso. Llenó el pedido, lo puso en una bandeja y se la pasó. No estaba acostumbrado a perder el control, y menos por un simple apretón de manos.

—Gracias —ella empezó a volverse.

—¿Bella? —la llamó.

—¿Sí?

—Intenta reservarme unos minutos para hablar después del trabajo. Quizá mientras comes algo. Me gusta conocer a los empleados nuevos, entiéndelo.

Ella asintió.

—Desde luego; ningún problema.

Edward la observó alejarse sin poder reprimir una sensación de alarma. No podía imaginar por qué, pero había algo en ella que no encajaba. No parecía el tipo de mujer que se enrollara con los hombres equivocados, pues exudaba autoconfianza e inteligencia.

Y también exudaba una sexualidad que probablemente había hecho caer a más de un hombre de rodillas. Imaginó lo que le gustaría hacer de rodillas delante de Bella Masen y movió la cabeza y se concentró en preparar un par de pedidos para un par de vaqueros que se acercaron a la barra.

Suponía que su reacción física a una mujer hermosa no era nada fuera de lo normal, pues hacía tiempo que no estaba con ninguna. Su vida había sido una locura.

Había tenido una aventura de una noche en su último permiso militar y de eso hacía ya más de un año. Desde entonces, las cosas simplemente no habían ido en esa dirección. No porque no hubiera tenido ofertas desde su regreso a casa, pero no quería complicarse la vida tan cerca de casa y, en realidad, ninguna de las mujeres que había conocido lo había inspirado en ese sentido.

Bella Masen sí lo inspiraba. Pero la lujuria se mezclaba con la cautela de un modo que resultaba muy incómodo.

Mientras trabajaba en la barra, la observaba hablar con los clientes de una mesa, a los que parecía tener cautivados. Bromeaba con ellos, sonreía y su risa se oía a ratos por encima del murmullo de las conversaciones. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él como si hubiera notado que la miraba. Ella también era consciente de él.

Interesante.

Su postura, la leve aprensión en el modo en que enderezaba los hombros al mirarlo le dijeron lo que él quería saber. O al menos una parte. Escondía algo y él pretendía descubrirlo antes de que acabara el día.

Isabella no recordaba haber estado nunca tan nerviosa como cuando entró en la sala de empleados para ver a Edward Cullen.

Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de tapar la generosa cantidad de piel que dejaba al descubierto el top que llevaba. Definitivamente, no era su estilo habitual. Rosalie, la esposa de su hermano Emmett, había insistido en que era perfecto para trabajar en un bar de carretera. Y la verdad era que Isabella se había sentido bastante cómoda con la prenda hasta que la había mirado Edward Cullen y había pasado a sentirse claramente incómoda en distintos sentidos.

Engañar a Eleazar y Angela había sido fácil, pero cuando la miraba Edward, tenía la impresión de qué él había sabido al instante que ella no era quien decía ser. No era una camarera y no era Bella Masen. Medio esperaba que dijera que sabía perfectamente quién era, a pesar de que su tapadera era bastante sólida incluso en el caso de que la investigaran.

Ahora lo iba a ver en privado y tenía que convencerlo de que era auténtica. Las palabras de Aro sobre que su carrera dependía de su éxito allí resonaban en su cabeza cuando cerró la puerta y se acercó a la gruesa mesa de madera donde estaba él sentado con dos hamburguesas de queso especiales como las que había servido ella todo el almuerzo. Le gruñó el estómago. Tenía hambre. No había trabajado de camarera desde la universidad y era un trabajo físico intenso.

—Hola, espero que no te importe una hamburguesa —comentó Edward con amabilidad, pero sus ojos indicaban que no estaba todavía seguro de ella y sentía recelo.

Eso no importaba. Dados sus antecedentes militares, ella ya había asumido que sería cauteloso. Sabía que lo que había visto lo colocaba en peligro y se mostraría especialmente cuidadoso con las personas a las que no conocía. Eso era de esperar.

—Estupendo, gracias —respondió ella con una sonrisa. Se sentó enfrente de él.

—Come y luego hablamos —él tomó su hamburguesa.

Isabella no tenía nada que objetar a eso.

Cuando Edward terminó su hamburguesa, se recostó en su silla y esperó. Ella no se apresuró, y al terminar, se recostó también en la silla con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—No sé qué les hace Eleazar a estas hamburguesas, pero se merece una medalla —dijo para romper el hielo.

—Tiene talento en la cocina —asintió Edward —. Háblame de ti. Sé que ya has hablado con Eleazar, pero me gusta saber quién trabaja para mí.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Es obvio que eres de Texas, pero no de la zona. ¿De dónde eres?

—Crecí en las afueras de Corpus Christi, pero he vivido los últimos ocho años en San Diego. Volví a El Paso con mi novio Mike. No salió bien.

Las mejores mentiras son las que van acompañadas de toda la verdad posible y, aunque ella vivía en San Diego cuando le dispararon y había tenido un novio llamado Mike, todo lo demás era pura ficción. Esperó la respuesta de él.

Tomó un trago de su refresco y sintió la garganta seca sin otro motivo que el hecho de que él era uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto en su vida. Más de un metro ochenta de increíble virilidad texana.

Se había criado con dos hombres fuertes, su padre y Emmett, su hermano mayor, ambos Rangers de Texas, y eran toda la familia que había conocido, pues su madre se había marchado cuando ella tenía siete años. Por esa razón, siempre se había sentido muy cómoda con los hombres.

Trabajaba con muchos hombres muy guapos, tan atractivos como Edward Cullen, pero eran Marshals y nunca los había visto de un modo romántico. Ya en el instituto se había llevado mejor con los chicos y había tenido más amigos que amigas.

Por esa razón había salido poco con ellos en un sentido romántico. No había dejado de ser virgen hasta mitad de carrera e incluso entonces había sido con un chico al que consideraba más amigo que amante. Él era ahora ayudante de fiscal en Houston, estaba casado y tenía cuatro hijos.

Nada de eso entraba en sus planes. Ella pensaba principalmente en el trabajo, igual que su padre y su hermano.

Excepto porque Emmett ahora estaba casado y su padre había conocido a una mujer.

Eso estaba bien. Se alegraba por ellos y adoraba a Rosalie, su cuñada. Pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir su camino.

Por todas esas razones, le mortificó comprobar que contenía el aliento cuando Edward Cullen se inclinó hacia ella sobre la mesa. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba lamiendo el labio y cerró la boca con fuerza.

«Aprovéchalo en tu favor. Es normal que estés nerviosa. Interpreta tu papel».

Él tenía que creer que era solo una camarera, una chica poco afortunada que había tomado algunas malas decisiones y que necesitaba aquel trabajo. Si no lograba aquello, sus supervisores pensarían que había perdido facultades.

Un mechón de pelo cobrizo oscuro cayó sobre la frente de él, que lo apartó con la mano.

Por supuesto, ella había memorizado los datos de él, pero ninguna de las fotos que había visto le hacía justicia. Llevaba menos de un año fuera de los SEAL y se preguntó por qué lo habría dejado. En su experiencia, aquellos hombres nunca se iban hasta que se veían obligados a hacerlo. Fuera como fuera, él seguía en buena forma física.

Le miró las manos, que descansaban en la mesa, y se le ocurrió pensar que ella habría podido acostarse con alguien en las cuatro o cinco últimas semanas.

Le gustaba el sexo, pero siempre lo había considerado como un deporte, algo que paliaba un anhelo físico, aunque en los últimos tiempos no había tenido mucha oportunidad de hacerlo. De hecho, hasta dos minutos antes, había sido lo último en lo que había pensado. Edward Cullen era sexo personificado, y las hormonas de ella, antes dormidas, habían elegido aquel momento para despertar.

Él le decía algo y ella estaba tan ocupada procesando su lujuria que no prestaba atención a las palabras. Hizo un esfuerzo por volver a la realidad.

—Eleazar me ha dicho que estabas durmiendo en tu coche y te alquiló la habitación de arriba.

—Sí, es un hombre estupendo —respondió ella.

—¿No tienes familia que te ayude ni otro lugar al que pudieras ir?

Ella se movió en el asiento. Tenía que darle algo que él pudiera creer.

—Tengo un hermano, pero, para ser sincera, no le interesa tenerme en su casa. Además, no quiero que Mike me busque. No creo que lo haga, pero no viene mal ir con cuidado.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo creía que le daba dinero para arreglar la camioneta y resultó que era dinero para drogas. Juro que yo no lo sabía —se apresuró a aclarar, con aire desesperado—. No sabía que compraba y vendía drogas hasta que se enfadó mucho porque le faltó dinero, se metió en líos y yo me negué a ayudarle.

—¿Y?

—Y se puso un poco brusco, así que entendí que tendría problemas si me quedaba y por eso le robé la camioneta y me largué. Me debía dinero, ¿de acuerdo? Le había dejado cientos de dólares.

—¿Y tú no sabías que se dedicaba a las drogas?

—Pues no. Había consumido algunas veces, pero eso no es vender. Y yo no tengo nada que ver con todo eso. Creía que era un tío honrado, pero me equivoqué.

Él la miró atentamente unos minutos y ella cerró los puños en la mesa, una demostración de nerviosismo que no era falsa del todo.

—¿Y dónde está la camioneta?

—La cambié por un coche en un local de coches usados; el hombre no hizo muchas preguntas porque la camioneta valía más que el coche que me dio. Y le pagué extra para que no se lo dijera a nadie.

Luego me quedé sin fondos y estaba harta de vivir en el coche, así que busqué un empleo.

Vio que Cullen enderezaba la columna.

—Entiendo. ¿Y tienes miedo de que ese tal Mike te busque?

—No creo que lo haga, pero si lo hace, jamás se le ocurrirá hacerlo aquí —ella sonrió un poco, como complacida consigo misma.—Pensará que he vuelto a San Diego.

Edward no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Pero puede hacerlo. No me gusta que me traigan problemas de ese tipo a mi casa y no me lo digan. No fuiste sincera con Eleazar.

Ella frunció el ceño y adelantó un poco el cuerpo sobre la mesa. Las pupilas de él se dilataron levemente, y eso, y el modo en que la había mirado antes le hizo saber que se sentía atraído por ella.

—Lo sé, perdona —Isabella se lamió el labio en un gesto de nerviosismo—. Pero tenía que alejarme e hice lo que tenía que hacer. Yo solo quiero volver a mi vida. Sinceramente, no creo que Mike me siga. No es tan ambicioso. Seguro que ya ha encontrado otra mujer a la que sacarle dinero.

Por supuesto, no había ningún Mike, así que estaba completamente segura de que nadie iría a buscarla allí.

Edward pensó un momento y acabó por asentir lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿No denunció el robo de la camioneta? —preguntó.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Se habría arriesgado a que yo contara lo de la droga.

—Eso es verdad —asintió él—. Bien, me alegro de que te largaras. Y parece que trabajas bien, así que no tengo inconveniente en que te quedes. Pero si aparece o hay problemas de algún tipo...

—Me marcharé —terminó ella en su lugar.

—No. Nos lo dirás a Eleazar o a mí.

Isabella pensó que era todo un caballero andante. Eso hacía que le resultara más fácil estar allí, y más difícil mentirle.

—Oh, está bien. Lo haré —prometió.

—Bien. ¿Algo más que yo deba saber?

—Soy muy buena camarera. Trabajaré duro y no meteré la mano en la caja. Nunca había robado nada hasta esa camioneta, así que no tienes que preocuparte. Solo necesito recuperarme económicamente.

Edward asintió.

—¿Y tu hermano?

—Hace años que pasó de mí. Desde la muerte de nuestros padres, nunca le ha importado mucho lo que sea de mí.

«Perdona, Emmett», dijo mentalmente a su hermano, que era el mejor del mundo. Lo quería con locura y siempre había podido contar con él, pero conocía a mucha gente cuyas familias no eran así. Cuando pensaba en su madre, siempre le sorprendía lo fácil que era para algunas personas alejarse de los seres a los que supuestamente más querían.

—Eso es duro. Bueno, el empleo es tuyo mientras lo quieras.

Ella sonrió aliviada.

—Gracias. Te lo agradezco mucho. Y el alquiler también. No quería buscar un motel y creo que el más cercano está a quince kilómetros. Y con el precio de la gasolina tan alto...

—Es bueno que alguien use el apartamento. ¿Necesitas algo ahí arriba? No tiene gran cosa.

—No necesito gran cosa. Aunque tengo que buscar una tienda barata que venda ventiladores. Por las noches hace calor —respondió ella. Se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara con aire ausente.

Él siguió su gesto con atención y a ella le sorprendió sentir un cosquilleo en las venas.

—Puede que a mí me sobre alguno en mi casa. Te los traeré esta noche.

—No hace falta, yo...

—No es problema. Mañana creo que pasaremos de los treinta y siete grados. No tiene sentido que estés incómoda. Ya es bastante con que sea tan pequeño el sitio.

—Gracias —ella sonrió—. ¿Eso es todo?

—Por ahora sí. Gracias —él se puso en pie y ella lo imitó.

Era también muy alta, pero él le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros y era mucho más corpulento.

Aun así, ella había doblegado a hombres del tamaño de él y no pudo evitar pensar cómo sería luchar con Edward Cullen.

Para no traicionarse, se volvió hacia la puerta y salió sin decir ni una palabra más.

Edward Cullen era listo e Isabella sabía que debía ir con cuidado. Tenía que cumplir bien aquella misión porque de ella podían depender su carrera y la vida de él.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

A la tarde siguiente, Edward observó a Isabella desde la puerta de la cocina; siguió la forma perfecta del trasero en los vaqueros ceñidos mientras ella servía almuerzos como si llevara años haciéndolo.

Dejó de mirar para ir a ayudar a la barra, donde puso cervezas y se metió en el ritmo de la hora del almuerzo, que no le dejaba tiempo para pensar en mucho más. Excepto cuando pasaba bandejas con sándwiches y bebidas a Isabella, que las tomaba con una sonrisa amable y daba media vuelta.

Edward había investigado su coche y hecho algunas llamadas relacionadas con ella y todo parecía estar en orden, así que, por el momento, disfrutaba de las vistas cuando podía.

No había cumplido su promesa de llevarle los ventiladores la noche anterior y ella no había mencionado el tema. Edward sabía que, en pleno verano, el apartamento era caliente como una sauna, pero ella no se quejaba ni exigía nada.

La verdad era que los ventiladores no le iban a ayudar mucho y él había ido a Midland la tarde anterior a comprar una unidad de aire acondicionado y había regresado demasiado tarde para llevársela. Pensaba instalarla aquel día.

—Tienes pinta de estar hambriento —Eleazar soltó una risita y se colocó a su lado—. Y Bella es la cena.

—Imaginas cosas, Eleazar.

—No. Hace tiempo que no ligas. Te sentaría bien —repuso Eleazar, tan práctico como siempre—. Y creo que con ella podrías darte un buen...

—Calla —lo interrumpió Edward con más brusquedad de la que era su intención—. Necesito una camarera más que un polvo —se volvió.

—Lo dirás tú —Eleazar tomó un cubo con vasos para llevarlos a la parte de atrás.

Edward no estaba de muy buen humor últimamente. Quería que pasara aquel maldito juicio para volver a su vida normal. El ruido del bar fue disminuyendo a medida que los trabajadores de los ranchos de la zona y de otros gremios volvían a sus trabajos.

Isabella regresó a la barra, se sentó y le sonrió. Una fina capa de sudor perlaba su frente. A Edward le gustaban sus ojos oscuros marrones. Era simpática con los clientes, pero no coqueteaba. Con él tampoco, aunque era indudable que había química entre ellos. Ella mostraba una seriedad que sugería profundidad y él deseó saber de pronto qué libros leía y qué películas le gustaban. Al segundo siguiente apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Nunca era buena idea tontear con las empleadas.

Empujó hacia ella un vaso con hielo y soda.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó.

—Dentro de un rato. Voy a terminar de ayudar a Angela a recoger, pero gracias por la bebida. Hoy hace calor incluso aquí, con el aire acondicionado.

—Sí, hablando de lo cual, siento no haberte llevado los ventiladores anoche, pero fui a la ciudad y compré una unidad de aire acondicionado. La instalaré hoy. Creo que te ayudará mucho. Los ventiladores no harían más que mover el aire caliente.

Isabella se mostró sorprendida, como si no esperara que la gente hiciera cosas por ella.

—Eh, aunque haga calor, es un millón de veces mejor que mi coche —bromeó.

—No es problema. Tendría que haberlo hecho hace tiempo. Si quieres, subo a montarlo mientras ayudas a Angela y...

—No, de verdad; si prefieres esperar a más tarde, está bien.

Edward la miró. Allí estaba otra vez la sensación rara de que algo no era lo que parecía.

—Es que soy un desastre —explicó ella—. No quiero que entres y te encuentres todas mis cosas por el suelo —musitó con una sonrisa—. Ropa sucia y demás.

Él se relajó.

—De acuerdo, ningún problema. Esta noche me viene bien —dijo.

Le pareció que aquello tenía sentido. Mientras ella lo alquilara, aquel era su espacio y no era raro que no quisiera a un extraño hurgando entre sus cosas, aunque él jamás haría eso. Pero teniendo en cuenta la relación que había tenido ella antes, no podía reprocharle que se mostrara aprensiva.

—Gracias por la bebida, voy a ayudar a Angela —ella volvió a la cocina.

Edward dejó en el estante el vaso que llevaba varios minutos secando y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo e intentó concentrarse. No era un hombre que se dispersara mucho, pero Bella lo distraía.

Tal vez Eleazar tenía razón. Quizá debería hacer algo al respecto. No era una buena táctica acostarse con las empleadas, y ella acababa de salir de una mala relación, pero su mente volvía una y otra vez a la misma idea.

Y él procuraba apartarla una y otra vez. Había bastantes mujeres con las que acostarse, si era eso lo que quería, pero a Bella la necesitaba en el trabajo.

Y eso le parecía una verdadera lástima.

Isabella se secó las manos en los vaqueros y miró a su alrededor en el pequeño apartamento Arode se había reunido polvo por todas partes.

No había tenido mucho tiempo para limpiar todavía, así que lo hacía ahora. Había sido un placer ponerse vaqueros y una camiseta amplia y cambiar las botas por unas sandalias desgastadas. Su trabajo la llevaba a lugares de todo tipo, pero cuando vestía ropa cómoda era cuando se sentía como en casa.

Después de dos horas limpiando, el lugar resplandecía. Era un sitio pequeño. Una habitación con un sofá, una mecedora y una televisión. Y en el pasillo que llevaba a la parte de atrás había una especie de cocina con un mini frigorífico, pero sin placa.

En la encimera había un hornillo y una cafetera vieja metálica. Seguramente no necesitaban una placa cuando había un restaurante completo abajo. En el extremo del pasillo había un dormitorio con un futón y una mesa y al lado un baño minúsculo.

Todo estaba pintado de un beis monótono, aunque a ella no le importaba. Su apartamento en San Diego había estado pintado de colores vivos, que le daban la bienvenida cuando volvía a casa después de pasar largo tiempo en el trabajo. En ese momento estaba sin casa. Durante su recuperación, se había quedado con su hermano y Rosalie. Todavía no sabía dónde quería instalarse de un modo más permanente, aunque pensaba que no estaría mal volver a Texas. Sería agradable volver a pasar tiempo con su familia.

Era ya por la tarde y, con todas las ventanas abiertas, entraba un viento agradable. Seguía haciendo calor, pero no resultaba desagradable. Se relajó unos minutos mirando los pastos y colinas que se extendían más allá del aparcamiento del bar. Probablemente llovería esa noche; lo olía en el aire.

Debajo de ella cantaban los grillos. Después de la marcha de su madre, Isabella había tenido pesadillas durante meses y a menudo tenía miedo de que hubiera alguien fuera de su ventana en el pequeño rancho de una planta en el que vivían. Era irracional, pero despertaba aterrorizada varias veces todas las noches y pedía a su padre que fuera a ver.

Una noche su padre le había enseñado que, si aprendía a escuchar a los grillos, ellos le avisarían si había alguien allí. Él salió al exterior y se acercó varias veces a la ventana de su dormitorio y sí, los grillos se callaron en todas las ocasiones.

Los grillos todavía conseguían hacer que se sintiera segura y satisfecha.

El lugar era más que adecuado para sus necesidades y le permitía estar justo encima de Cullen gran parte del tiempo. Se detuvo a punto de sacar una cerveza del mini frigorífico y pensó en todos los modos en los que le gustaría estar encima de Cullen.

Estar cerca de él, fuera como fuera, era potencialmente algo bueno, o malo si dejaba que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos. Entre ellos había chispa. Sabía que la deseaba y, en cierto sentido, sería una estúpida si no aprovechaba aquella atracción para vigilarlo más de cerca.

Sin embargo, había reglas estrictas sobre la relación entre los Marshals y las personas a las que protegían y una de ellas era no intimar. Pero en teoría Cullen no era parte del Programa de Protección de Testigos, así que las reglas no lo incluían, pero acostarse con él podía ser un problema en un sentido ético y profesional.

Aunque nadie se enteraría.

El problema era... No sabía cuál eral problema. Después de todo, no se iba a enamorar de él ni nada de eso. Y si la ayudaba a hacer el trabajo y la relajaba, ¿por qué no?

Pero no podía convencerse de que fuera buena idea.

Aunque sin duda resultaría entretenido, le molestaba la idea de acostarse con alguien como parte de su trabajo. Coquetear un poco o tener una cita eran algo aceptable. Si la ayudaba a protegerlo, no tenía nada que objetar a eso.

Por suerte, el sonido del móvil la sacó de sus fantasías. Miró la pantallita y vio que el que llamaba era su hermano.

—Hola, Emmett. ¿Qué hay? ¿Todo va bien?

—Todo va de maravilla. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

Su hermano la quería, pero nunca llamaba por llamar y, desde luego, nunca la llamaba cuando estaba en una misión. Sabía lo que era trabajar de infiltrado y no quería hacer nada que pudiera distraerla.

—¿Rosalie te ha dado la lata para que veas cómo estoy? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Lo siento, pero lleva todo el día preocupada por ti. Tenía que llamarte o no me dejaría dormir.

—Dale las gracias. Todo ha ido bien. Conseguí el empleo e incluso tengo un apartamento encima del bar.

—Excelente para vigilar.

—Exacto.

—¿Y cómo es tu nuevo jefe?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Fue a sentarse en el sofá al lado de la ventana.

—Está bien. Lo que uno podría esperar.

Los dos sabían que no debían ser muy específicos por teléfono.

—Por cierto —dijo él—, Rosalie quiere que te diga que una amiga de ella vende un piso estupendo aquí en San Antonio, por si quieres verlo cuando vuelvas.

—Dile que quizá vaya a verlo —respondió Isabella. El teléfono vibró y vio el nombre de su jefe.

—Emmett, tengo que colgar. Me está llamando Aro.

—Cuídate, hermana.

—Tú también.

Isabella colgó y contestó a la otra llamada.

—Swan.

—¿Estás dentro?

—Sí, ningún problema.

—Bien. No sigues durmiendo en el coche, ¿verdad?

—No. Cullen tenía un apartamento libre encima del bar y lo he alquilado.

—Bien hecho. ¿Hay algo nuevo?

—No. Todo muy aburrido.

—No parezcas tan decepcionada. Te vendrá bien algo de aburrimiento.

—¿Pero volveré a cazar malos dentro de unas semanas? —preguntó ella esperanzada.

—Ya veremos. Todavía hay que desentrañar algunas cosas sobre tu actuación en el último caso. Y te vendría bien recuperarte un poco más antes de volver a la caza.

—Aro, en serio...

—Vive el presente —la interrumpió él—. Esta misión es fácil, pero importante—. Tenlo vigilado y procura que no te descubran.

—De acuerdo. Si pudieras enviarme un dosier de un par de personas que trabajan aquí, eso me ayudaría —dijo ella.

Le dio los nombres de Eleazar y Angela. Se sentiría mejor cuando supiera más cosas de las personas que rodeaban a Cullen. Nunca se sabía quién podía ser el enemigo en esos casos.

—Lo haré. Te los enviaré al e-mail. Míralo cuando puedas. No tenemos refuerzos para ti cerca, aparte de la policía de la zona, así que, si ves problemas, avísanos de inmediato. No intentes solucionarlos sola. ¿Me oyes?

Isabella oyó un crujido en las tablas de fuera de su puerta, se volvió y susurró:

—Te he oído. Tengo que dejarte, estaré en contacto —colgó y se acercó a escuchar a la puerta.

No sabía si había imaginado el ruido o no.

Podían ser los músicos preparándose abajo. Los jueves, viernes y sábados había música en directo en el bar y ella los había visto llegar y descargar el equipo mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Su apartamento no estaría en silencio hasta después de medianoche, pero si la música era buena, quizá bajara a disfrutarla.

Oyó un ruido sordo, seguido de una llamada fuerte a la puerta. Retrocedió con un sobresalto, chocó con la mesa y tiró la lámpara al suelo. La lámpara no se rompió y ella la recogió y la devolvió a la mesa.

—¿Bella? —dijo la voz de Cullen al otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Estás bien?

Ella hizo una mueca y dejó el teléfono en la mesa antes de abrir la puerta. Él estaba allí con una caja grande a los pies.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó él.

—Sí. Solo he tirado la lámpara de camino a la puerta —repuso Isabella.

—Aquí está el aire acondicionado. Puedo instalártelo en pocos minutos. ¿Dónde lo quieres?

Isabella lo observó levantar la caja y disfrutó viendo trabajar los músculos de sus hombros.

Tragó saliva y se sonrojó.

—¿Dónde lo quieres? —volvió a preguntar él.

—Yo estoy bien. Aquí no se está mal con todas las ventanas abiertas.

Él movió la cabeza dudoso.

—Se supone que mañana vuelve a subir la temperatura.

—No hacía falta que te molestaras tanto.

Isabella sabía que estaba estropeando aquello y se riñó interiormente por discutir con él. Cualquier forma de conexión que pudiera forjar con Cullen la ayudaría a hacer su trabajo; ¿por qué, pues, hacía aquello? Porque había algo en él que le hacía sentirse... anhelante.

—De acuerdo, si tú lo dices... —él se encogió de hombros como si el aire acondicionado no pesara nada.

Se volvió y ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Isabella Swan, Marshal de los Estados Unidos, no necesitaba que un hombre cuidara de ella ni se preocupara por ella, pero Bella Swan, la camarera sin un centavo, no rechazaría su amabilidad. Y en el apartamento hacía calor a pesar de tener las ventanas abiertas.

—Espera —se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la espalda para detenerlo.

Los dos se quedaron quietos y ella tardó un momento en retirar la mano. Él se volvió. Sus ojos parecían un poco más oscuros, más calientes.

—¿Sí?

—Oye, gracias. Probablemente hará que duerma mejor. Es solo

que no quiero favores especiales.

—Solo es un aparato de aire acondicionado.

Isabella asintió. Cullen era un buen tipo y ella se mostraba ridícula. Aquello era por sus hormonas y por ella, no por él.

—Ah, esto pesa —comentó él—. He pensado que el dormitorio será la mejor idea.

A ella se le aceleró el pulso.

—¿Qué?

—Para dormir bien —aclaró él.

—Oh, claro, sí, eso tiene sentido —asintió ella.

—El dormitorio, pues —Edward pasó delante de ella y siguió por el pasillo.

Isabella lo siguió hasta el pequeño dormitorio, ignorando todas las campanillas de alarma que sonaban en su cabeza.

Salió de la habitación y se puso a pasear por la cocina mientras oía a Cullen colocar el aire acondicionado en la ventana. Cuando lo oyó maldecir, fue a ver si podía ayudarle. Seguramente no era tan patética que no pudiera estar en una habitación con él, ¿verdad?

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó desde el umbral—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, me vendría bien que me echaras una mano con la ventana —respondió él con una risita—. El cordel del panel de la ventana se ha roto y casi me he pillado la mano ahí en el último intento —estaba acuclillado en el suelo en el poco espacio que había entre la cama y la ventana.

Isabella asintió y pasó por encima de la cama, que era el único modo de llegar al otro lado del aire acondicionado sin pasar por encima de él.

No pretendía provocar, pero cuando gateaba a cuatro patas sobre la cama, vio que a él se le movía un músculo en la mandíbula y sintió un deseo instantáneo de lamerlo allí.

Y tal vez él le dejara hacerlo. Había estado con suficientes hombres para captar aquella especie de tensión entre sus cuerpos, aquella mirada que decía que querían desnudarse lo antes posible.

Estaba en un dormitorio pequeño y caliente con un hombre muy sexy que seguramente podía ayudarla a dormir muy bien esa noche. O a no dormir nada.

Un ruido procedente de abajo, el acorde de una guitarra, la sobresaltó. Alzó la vista y vio que él sonreía.

—Olvidaba que el grupo está ensayando.

—¿Son buenos? —preguntó ella. Se acuclilló en el lado opuesto del aire acondicionado, colocado entre la pared y la cama.

—Son buenos. Uno de los grupos más populares de por aquí. Ayudan a hacer caja los jueves —dijo él.

La mano de Isabella le rozó el brazo cuando colocaban el aire acondicionado. Inmediatamente pensó en la sensación de ser rodeada por aquellos brazos. Tenía fantasías sexuales con hombres, pero nunca había pensando en que la abrazaran mientras dormía. Nunca había sido muy dada a novelas románticas o fantasías sentimentales. Pero había cumplido treinta años el mes anterior y, cuando pensaba en que la bala podía haber ido unos centímetros en la dirección equivocada, se preguntaba qué se habría perdido en la vida de haber muerto entonces. Pasar tiempo con su hermano y Rosalie había hecho que se diera cuenta de algunas cosas, pero al final, su trabajo era lo más importante. Le encantaba y no conocía otra cosa. Desde luego, no pensaba renunciar a él por un hombre.

Edward parecía totalmente ajeno a su conflicto interno mientras colocaba el aire acondicionado.

—Si puedes sujetar el cristal hacia arriba, estaría muy bien.

—De acuerdo.

Isabella empujó hacia arriba y pocos minutos después estaba colocado el aire acondicionado. Edward lo conectó y empezó a funcionar en el acto.

—La habitación es pequeña —dijo él—. Creo que puedes ponerlo más bajo.

Isabella no contestó. Raramente sentía tanta química con alguien, al menos no tan deprisa.

Avanzó en dirección a la puerta, pero Edward se agachó a recoger un trozo de plástico que se había caído y ella tropezó y al momento siguiente estaba tumbada en la cama con Cullen encima.

El aire frío en los pies descalzos le hizo tiritar, ¿o fue el calor del cuerpo de él?

—Umm —murmuró. Se lamió los labios. Él no se movió. Ella no le pidió que lo hiciera.

La sensación del cuerpo duro y masculino de él era buena. Ella tuvo que esforzarse para no abrir los muslos y arquearse contra él. Casi resultó embarazoso.

Excepto porque él parecía tener el mismo problema... más, porque no podía ocultar su reacción, pues su pene presionaba la entrepierna de ella.

—No hagas eso —dijo con voz ronca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—Lamerte los labios así.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —exclamó ella, que no lo sentía en absoluto. No pudo evitar notar que él seguía sin moverse.

—Creo que debería levantarme —dijo Edward .

—Sí.

—Pero no quiero hacerlo —admitió; y ella habría jurado que se apretó levemente contra su muslo.

La inundó el calor, que hizo que se humedeciera y se acercara al límite. Él solo tendría que introducir uno de sus muslos entre los de ella, y terminaría allí mismo.

Resistir esas tentaciones nunca había sido uno de sus puntos fuertes.

Edward bajó la cabeza de pronto y la besó en los labios. Isabella, tomada por sorpresa, abrió los labios y los muslos y abrazó el torso fuerte de él.

Por primera vez en su vida, supo lo que era dejarse llevar de verdad por el momento. Por un beso. Por un hombre.

—Esto es mejor aún de lo que imaginaba —le susurró él al oído. Tomó aliento y le pasó la lengua por el lóbulo.

Isabella tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gemir de placer.

—O sea que has fantaseado conmigo, ¿eh? —preguntó con tono ligero, para aflojar un poco tanta intensidad.

—Desde el momento en que te vi —confesó él. Se apartó para mirarla a los ojos y ella vio que no mentía.

Él bajó la vista a la boca de ella. Isabella quería que volviera a besarla más de lo que quería respirar, y eso le daba mucho miedo. Por mucho que disfrutara con el sexo, normalmente los hombres la deseaban más que ella a ellos.

—Quizá deberíamos levantarnos ahora —dijo, intentando controlar su voz y su respiración, pues estaba a punto de ceder al pánico.

No sabía por qué lo deseaba y no tenía miedo de él. Pero al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo lo llamaba a gritos, su mente lanzaba multitud de alertas rojas.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él sin moverse.

Su mano subió por el costado de ella; movió levemente el pulgar en uno de los pezones y ella contuvo el aliento y se arqueó, aunque intentó reprimir su reacción.

—Tú eres mi jefe —dijo, no muy segura de la relevancia que tendría aquello. Y al parecer, dio en el blanco.

Él se quedó inmóvil encima de ella y la miró.

—Yo jamás me aprovecharía de eso —repuso muy serio—. En absoluto. De hecho, nunca me he acostado con nadie con quien haya trabajado, aunque tengo que admitir que ninguna de las mujeres con las que he trabajado era tan sensual como tú.

—No... no me refería a eso. Sé que tú no me coaccionarías. Es solo que... puede complicar las cosas.

—¿Estás con alguien ahora?

—No, no.

—Mejor —él la miró con intensidad—. No me importa ser tu «hombre entre novios»; se inclinó para mordisquearle la garganta de un modo que hizo que ella volviera a derretirse—. Podríamos divertirnos —prometió—. Sin ataduras. Sin presiones.

Resultaba tentador. Isabella no estaba segura de querer negarse. ¿Qué mal había en ello después de todo?

Entonces él se alzó y el calor de su cuerpo fue remplazado por el chorro frío del aire acondicionado directamente sobre ella.

Cullen se quedó al lado de la cama y extendió una mano. Ella la ignoró, rodó y se levantó. No pudo evitar una mueca mientras rodaba sobre el hombro dolorido.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada.

—Te duele el hombro.

¡Menos mal que la camiseta cubría la cicatriz de la herida de bala! Isabella la tapaba con maquillaje cuando llevaba tirantes, pero sabía que él la reconocería por lo que era. ¡Gracias a Dios que no había llegado a quitarle la camiseta! Se riñó interiormente por haberse olvidado, pero le servía para recordar por qué no podía ocurrir aquello.

—Me lo torcí transportando una bandeja de platos, nada más.

—Puedes dejarnos las bandejas pesadas a nosotros.

—Lo haré la próxima vez.

Él achicó los ojos.

—Creo que no es buena idea que nos liemos —comentó ella.

Lo miró a los ojos y le costó mucho no deslizar la vista más abajo.

—Desde luego, haremos lo que tú quieras.

Permanecieron mirándose hasta que ella se volvió y salió de la estancia. Él la siguió sin decir palabra. En la salita, ella se abrazó a sí misma, todavía excitada, e intentó no pensar en lo atractivo que era él.

Edward sonrió un poco y se acercó a la puerta.

—Ya me contarás cómo va todo con el aire acondicionado y avísame si... si cambias de idea.

Isabella asintió sonriente y no se atrevió a hablar para no pedirle que no se fuera. Cuando se quedó sola, se sentó y pensó que las semanas siguientes no iban a ser tan fáciles como pensaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Edward sabía que Bella tenía razón. Probablemente no era inteligente que se liaran, pero después de haberla tenido debajo, solo podía pensar en tenerla desnuda en la cama. Estaba bastante seguro de que la inteligencia no tenía nada que ver con eso. También estaba seguro de que ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, y aunque podían controlarse por el momento, si ella seguía allí, acabaría por ocurrir.

Pasó a ver al grupo de música, que seguía con las pruebas de sonido, y saludó a algunos de los clientes. Esa noche harían un buen negocio.

Tyler, el camarero del fin de semana, estaba sirviendo copas y Edward se preguntó dónde estaría Eleazar. Fue a la cocina y pasó delante de los fogones, Arode hervía la receta secreta de salsa de chile de Eleazar. Grandes bandejas de pan de maíz se enfriaban en la enorme isla de madera que dominaba el centro de la cocina. Esa noche solo servirían chile con carne y pan de maíz. De jueves a sábado eran noches especiales de menú único. De todos modos, la mayoría de la gente iba por el baile y la música.

Edward no sabía qué le hacía su amigo al chile, y Eleazar no se lo contaba a nadie, pero era el mejor que Edward había probado en su vida. Se acabaría antes de que terminara la noche y Edward tomó nota mentalmente de hacerse con un par de boles antes de volver a la casa.

Eleazar y Angela se encargaban del turno de noche y él tenía la noche libre, pero ese día estaba ansioso y habría preferido estar ocupado.

Caminó hacia su despacho con la intención de ir a cuadrar los libros de cuentas, que probablemente sería lo único que podría calmar su deseo por Bella. Por el camino oyó ruidos raros y escuchó con atención.

Después de un momento, se dio cuenta de que eran gemidos sexuales y procedían de la sala de empleados. Una voz de mujer soltó un grito, que fue seguido de risitas y susurros.

Comprendió con sorpresa que se trataba de Eleazar y Angela. Obviamente creían que estaban solos y habían tomado un descanso en la parte de atrás.

Edward no sabía qué pensar de aquello. Se alegraba de que sus amigos estuvieran juntos, pero tener relaciones en la sala del descanso era un poco... osado. Por no hablar de que seguramente violaba varios códigos sanitarios.

O quizá estaba celoso porque Isabella y él no habían conseguido llegar al final, pues le habría gustado violar varios códigos con ella. Respiró hondo y decidió volver directamente a su casa. No quería que Eleazar y Angela supieran que los había oído. Si no habían dicho nada, era porque querían mantener en secreto lo que hacían. Y estaban en su derecho.

Como necesitaba quemar frustraciones, subió corriendo las escaleras de su casa y se puso el pantalón corto y las zapatillas de correr.

No se molestó en calentar, sino que se alejó del Golpe de Suerte corriendo a toda velocidad. Su cuerpo agradecía el esfuerzo y él lo castigó más todavía en el segundo kilómetro, pero el ritmo agradable en el que acabó por asentarse calmó parte de su agitación por el encuentro con Bella.

Aunque ningún ejercicio podía igualar la satisfacción que imaginaba que podría sentir en sus brazos, por el momento tendría que conformarse con correr.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, frenó en el cuarto kilómetro y miró atrás. Había un SUV detrás de él, en la distancia. Ningún problema. Todavía quedaba luz y él resultaba bien visible. Los conductores de por allí siempre estaban pendientes por si había ganado o algún animal salvaje en la carretera, sobre todo al atardecer.

No obstante, para ir sobre seguro, se trasladó al lateral de la carretera y mantuvo el paso cuando oyó el ruido del motor acercándose.

Acopló la respiración a la carrera y al principio ignoró el cosquilleo en la base del cuello, algo que usaba siempre en los SEAL como señal segura de que había problemas.

El coche había frenado. Había dos personas dentro.

—Vamos a ver lo que ocurre —dijo Edward para sí.

Giró a la izquierda y corrió hacia el desierto, en dirección a una duna que sería demasiado empinada para aquel vehículo.

Aumentó el paso y, cuando se volvió, vio que el SUV aceleraba, dejaba la carretera y lo perseguía.

Edward conocía aquel campo como la palma de su mano y, con el sol bajando por el horizonte, las sombras se alargaban en el suelo y confiaba en que eso le diera ventaja.

El SUV se acercaba rápidamente. Edward subió la colina de arena sin hacer caso del ardor en las pantorrillas que le decía que no hacía tanto ejercicio como debería. Se prometió mentalmente que dejaría la carretera y empezaría a correr a diario por las montañas. La vida civil no era razón para volverse blando.

Llegó a la cima cuando el sol bajaba ya por el horizonte. Con la ventaja de estar en terreno más alto, vio que el SUV se paraba en la base de la duna, incapaz de seguirlo.

—Ahora tendréis que seguir a pie, idiotas —murmuró. Se agachó detrás de un tronco caído y esperó.

Había muchas otras cosas de las que preocuparse en el desierto cuando caía la noche, pero, por el momento, su principal preocupación eran los dos hombres que cerraban las puertas del coche y empezaban a subir la duna.

Podía bajar por el otro lado, rodear la duna, llevarse el coche y dejarlos allí. Pero quería saber quiénes eran y asegurarse de que no volverían.

Vio que se separaban y sonrió para sí. De uno en uno podría fácilmente con ellos.

Decidió ir primero a por el más grande. Si neutralizaba a ese, no le sería difícil convencer al otro de que se retirara.

Observó que no llevaban botas cuando uno de ellos se detuvo a sacarse la arena de lo que probablemente eran zapatos de vestir caros.

Retrocedió por la cima de la duna hasta que estuvo detrás del más grande, que llevaba una pistola en la mano. Edward le dio un golpecito en el hombro y el otro dio un salto, sorprendido.

La pistola se disparó y Edward le agarró rápidamente el brazo, pues lo prioritario era siempre controlar la mano que sostenía el arma. Siguió con un gancho de izquierda fuerte que hizo caer al otro colina abajo. Soltó la pistola y bajó rodando hasta el pie de la colina, donde quedó tumbado inmóvil.

Edward bajó por la duna de arena roja con los pies por delante, concentrado en su presa y sin notar el dolor ni el desagradable roce de la arena en los brazos y las piernas.

Agarró al hombre inconsciente, confirmó que vivía y le sacó la cartera. Dentro había un carné probablemente falso y Edward tiró la cartera sobre la arena. El coche era de alquiler, pero anotó la matrícula y el nombre de la compañía.

Momentos después, oyó la respiración laboriosa del otro hombre que se acercaba por el lado contrario del vehículo. Al parecer, Edward no era el único que necesitaba trabajar más su forma física.

El otro asaltante rodeó el coche y Edward lo golpeó con fuerza. La pistola que llevaba el hombre se disparó antes de que la soltara y Edward le hizo una llave en el cuello.

—¿Quiénes sois? —preguntó.

—¿Lo has matado? —preguntó el tipo, que era joven y miraba al primero, todavía inconsciente.

Edward no contestó; el miedo del otro trabajaba en su favor. Apretó un poco más fuerte. Podía partirle el cuello si quería, pero no era su intención, aunque su presa no lo sabía.

El otro intentó luchar, sin éxito. Edward apretó más y el tipo respiró entrecortadamente.

—¿Quiénes sois y quién os envía?

—No sé. Nos han contratado anónimamente, a través de contactos. Nos han dado una foto, una dirección y nos han dicho que tenía que parecer un accidente. No sé nada más.

Edward se sentía inclinado a creerlo. El villano era joven y había cedido muy pronto bajo presión.

—Tienes que encontrar un trabajo mejor, chico, o vas a morir joven —dijo Edward —. Busca a tu amigo, marchaos y no volváis, o no tendréis una segunda oportunidad. ¿Entendido? Y puedes decirle lo mismo a la persona que os ha contratado.

Lo soltó y retrocedió rápidamente, con un movimiento que sabía que haría que pareciera que se había fundido en la oscuridad.

Ignoró la carretera y volvió a su casa haciendo una larga diagonal a través del desierto.

Cuando oyó que el coche se alejaba en dirección contraria, se relajó y se puso al paso, consciente de pronto de los roces de la arena en la piel.

Cuando llegó por fin a su casa, entró por la puerta de atrás y la cerró. Tragó un par de vasos de agua y examinó los arañazos que se había hecho. No eran nada serio, aunque tenía sangre de uno de los tipos en su camiseta de correr favorita. Debía haberle dado más fuerte de lo que creía.

De camino a la ducha, lo detuvo una llamada a la puerta. Del bar salía música a todo volumen y se preguntó si lo habrían seguido los hombres del desierto. Se asomó por la cortina de la sala de estar y le sorprendió ver a Bella.

Cuando abrió la puerta, ella fue a decir algo, pero se interrumpió y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—He ido a correr al desierto y he tropezado. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó él. Se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

—Te iba a preguntar si te importa que trabaje otro turno. Eleazar y Angela no pueden con tanta gente. Me han llamado, pero he pensado que debía consultártelo antes —comentó ella.

Llevaba vaqueros negros ceñidos y una camiseta negra, y él la miró y casi olvidó lo ocurrido en la última hora. Los pendientes de plata y turquesa que llevaba le daban un aire exótico y él solo quería tirar de ella y cerrar la puerta, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Sí, desde luego. Yo me lavaré e iré también a echar una mano. Normalmente tres personas son suficientes los jueves, pero tendría que haber supuesto que vendría más gente con este grupo de música.

—Estupendo, gracias —ella se volvió y echó a andar.

Cuando se quedó a solas, Edward pensó de nuevo en lo ocurrido en el desierto.

El peligro era real. Si sabían quién era, probablemente también sabían quiénes eran sus padres, que vivían carretera abajo, y sus amigos. Angela y sus hijos... todos los que le importaban algo. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo importante que era que estuviera cerca. Si informaba de aquello a los Marshals, insistirían en llevárselo para protegerlo y tendría que dejar a sus padres, a Angela y a Eleazar allí solos. Así que no diría nada.

Su pensamiento siguiente fue para Bella. No era un buen momento para meterse en ningún tipo de relación, aunque acostarse con ella no significaba que fueran a tener una relación. Aun así, todas las personas próximas a él estaban en peligro, y eso no sería justo para ella.

Edward se aseguraría de que no le pasara nada como consecuencia de su interés por ella. Tenía el teléfono de los Marshals, pero por el momento, seguiría ocupándose de la situación solo.

Salió de la ducha, se puso una tirita en un arañazo especialmente desagradable del muslo, se enfundó los vaqueros y una camisa negra y volvió al bar. El ritmo grave de una canción popular de country-rock vibraba en el suelo y no pudo reprimir su deseo de volver a ver a Bella, independientemente de lo que fuera a pasar, o a no pasar, entre ellos.

Isabella esperaba que Edward no cotejara su historia con Eleazar. Era ella la que había sugerido a este que podía trabajar otro turno y luego había ido a consultarlo con Edward por su cuenta.

Se dijo que era porque quería protegerlo. Desde la ventana de su apartamento había visto que salía corriendo por la carretera, pero no lo había visto regresar. Se había ido demasiado deprisa para que intentara seguirlo y ella se había quedado paseando como un animal enjaulado esperando su regreso.

Él había vuelto, y parecía que hubiera tenido algo más que una caída. No había motivos para dudar de su historia, pero el instinto de Isabella le decía que ocultaba algo. Aunque eso no era motivo suficiente para actuar. Ni, desde luego, para llamar a Aro. Quizá si podía acercarse más, hablar con él y entrar en su casa, averiguaría más cosas.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, notó que él le había hecho caso. Se mostraba amable y cortés, pero mantenía las distancias. Ya no le lanzaba miradas ardientes mientras trabajaban juntos para servir comida y bebida a los clientes.

Por fin, unas horas después, ella se dejó caer agotada sobre una silla al lado de la barra, no muy segura de si sería capaz de subir las escaleras.

Angela le pasó un montón de billetes del reparto de las propinas. Tyler se había ido alrededor de medianoche, en cuanto terminó de tocar el grupo, y quedaban solo los cuatro recogiendo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Isabella.

Angela sonrió.

—Ha sido una buena noche. Gracias por tu ayuda.

—De nada. Con propinas así, podría dejar...

Se interrumpió rápidamente; Angela la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Dejar qué?

Isabella sonrió, recuperándose del desliz. Podría haber sido un desliz muy malo, pero estaba agotada. El haber estado a punto de revelar su verdadero trabajo demostraba que era hora de irse a la cama.

—Dejar de buscar algo mejor —añadió—. No sabía si podría ganar dinero suficiente para seguir aquí, pero esto me hace cambiar de idea. Quizá hasta pueda pagarme un apartamento propio con el tiempo.

Angela asintió.

—Trabajas bien. Si decides quedarte, estaremos encantados de tenerte aquí. Sobre todo Edward —añadió con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué dices eso?- Isabella se levantó de la silla sin mirarla a los ojos.

—No juegues conmigo. No hay que ser un genio para saber que le gustas, y te puedo decir que no ha mostrado interés por nadie desde que volvió. Sé que tú también lo has pasado mal, pero Edward es un buen hombre.

—¿Me estás advirtiendo que me aparte? —preguntó Isabella con una sonrisa. No le ofendía que Angela se mostrara protectora con Edward, pues sabía que lo conocía desde hacía tiempo.

—No, solo te lo digo. Edward es directo, no se dedica a jugar y creo que debes saberlo. A veces, cuando has estado con alguien que se mete contigo, y créeme, sé de lo que hablo, es difícil distinguir a los malos de los buenos.

—Tienes razón, gracias. Sabía que es de los buenos, pero no sé si estoy preparada para empezar con alguien ahora.

—A veces ocurre aunque no estés preparada —añadió Angela con suavidad. Miró a Eleazar, que hablaba con Edward mientras colocaban las botellas de licor detrás de la barra.

—Eleazar y tú, ¿eh? —comentó Isabella.

Angela se sobresaltó.

—Sí, pero es... nuevo. Ni siquiera estoy divorciada aún, así que no lo hemos hecho público.

—Puedes contar con mi silencio —prometió Isabella, y tomó nota mentalmente de investigar también al marido de Angela—. Pero si no me necesitáis más, me voy a la cama y probablemente duerma un par de días seguidos —bromeó.

—Entendido. Ahora en verano es todo más fácil. Mi madre se lleva a los niños cuando trabajo tarde. Pero cuando empiece el colegio, solo podré venir viernes y sábados. Por eso me alegro tanto de que estés tú; nos quitas un gran peso a todos. No es fácil encontrar gente buena y de fiar.

Isabella sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Sonrió, dio las buenas noches y se dirigió a las escaleras.

No había trabajado mucho como infiltrada. Principalmente se había dedicado a perseguir delincuentes y meterlos en la cárcel.

Aquello era diferente. No había delincuentes a la vista y estaba mintiendo a los buenos. Eso le molestaba más de lo que le habría gustado.

Menos de tres semanas después estaría fuera de allí. Estaba segura de que Angela y Edward encontrarían otra camarera y la vida seguiría.

Cuando entró en su apartamento, fue directamente al dormitorio enfriado, bajó el aire acondicionado y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Isabella se despertó instantáneamente al recordar su episodio de por la tarde allí con Edward.

Gruñó de frustración. Se levantó, se desnudó y se metió en la pequeña ducha cuadrada. Abrió el ventanuco que había alto en la pared y giró el grifo.

Se enjabonó y cerró los ojos; pensó en Edward y en lo que podía haber pasado si ella hubiera dicho que sí.

Una sola palabra y habría sabido lo que era estar con él.

Se pasó una mano por los pechos y se acarició los pezones recordando cómo la había tocado él.

Dejó bajar una mano y fantaseó con la imagen de él desnudo, con lo grande que sería su pene y la sensación de él dentro de ella.

Tuvo un orgasmo en cuestión de segundos; se apoyó en la pared de la ducha y gritó. Se dejó llevar por las imágenes que había en su mente y tuvo otro orgasmo. Se echó hacia delante con el chorro del agua caliente cayendo sobre ella.

Dejó caer la mano al costado y el placer momentáneo se vio reemplazado por la frustrante sensación de que no era, ni mucho menos, suficiente.

Pero tendría que servir. Terminó de lavarse, se secó y caminó a la cama agotada.

Ya adormilada, pensó que Angela tenía razón. Edward era un buen hombre, un caballero andante. Merecía algo mejor que una mujer que le mentía, aunque fuera su trabajo. Aunque fuera para protegerlo.

Ella no podía permitirse distracciones y él merecía algo más que mentiras.

Quizá cuando aquello acabara...

Quizá después del juicio, cuando ella ya no trabajara allí y pudiera decir quién era. Quizá entonces podrían pasar tiempo juntos.

El autoengaño se desvaneció tan deprisa como había llegado. Cuando Edward descubriera quién era en realidad, ya no la desearía tanto.

Ella estaba allí para hacer su trabajo, no para acostarse con Edward Cullen. Pero la fantasía de lo que podía haber sido la acompañó toda la noche.

Edward permaneció largo rato fuera del bar. Había sacado bolsas de basura y se dedicó a recoger algunas botellas de cerveza que estaban arrojas en el borde del aparcamiento. En cierto momento alzó la cabeza y vio luz en la ventana de Bella.

No era propio de él quedarse babeando en la ventana de una mujer, pero lo hizo. Permaneció inmóvil en la oscuridad y le oyó abrir la ducha.

La ventana estaba demasiado alta para asomarse, pero esperó allí, oyendo el agua, imaginando cómo estaría debajo del chorro de agua y volviéndose loco.

Entonces oyó algo más que el sonido del agua, el grito suave de una mujer en el orgasmo.

La idea de bella allí arriba, tocándose en la ducha, casi le hizo caer de rodillas. Quería subir a reunirse con ella.

Completamente excitado, se obligó a caminar hasta su casa. No se molestó en encender la luz, sino que subió arriba, se desnudó y se tiró encima de la cama sin molestarse en taparse.

El eco de los gemidos de ella resonaba en su mente y quería ser él quien le diera ese placer. Quería enterrarse en ella, saborearla, tocarla y poseerla de todos los modos posibles. Y podía imaginar muchos.

Recordó la sensación de ella en sus brazos, cómo se había endurecido su pezón al acariciarlo y lo suave que era su boca. Cerró los ojos y la imaginó en la ducha. En su imaginación, estaba allí con ella.

Unas cuantas caricias más tarde, el orgasmo al que llegó le ofreció algo de alivio, pero sabía que no era nada comparable a lo que sería con Bella.

«Después del juicio», se prometió en la oscuridad.

Cuando hubiera pasado el peligro y hubiera terminado de declarar, iría con ella y esa vez encontrarían placer juntos y no por separado.

Solo faltaban unas semanas y luego podrían estar juntos. Aquella idea contribuyó a hacerle dormir, aunque una parte de él le decía que no podría esperar tanto.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

—Tu madre es muy amable llevándose a los niños —dijo Eleazar.

Sonrió con picardía y se metió bajo las mantas para acariciar las piernas de Angela, separarle los mulos y hacer que se arqueara en la cama de un modo que a él le encantaba.

Era una rara oportunidad, una noche entera juntos y la posibilidad de despertarse juntos. Estaba agotado y ella también, pero ninguno de los dos quería desperdiciar la ocasión. Eleazar nunca pasaba la noche en casa de ella a causa de los niños y porque su ex marido la amenazaba con recurrir la petición de plena custodia de ella.

Así que su tiempo juntos había consistido en momentos robados, momentos en los que podían escabullirse y hacer el amor con pasión. Eleazar no se quejaba, pero la perspectiva de despertar por la mañana con Angela lo había excitado tanto que apenas podía dormir.

Buscó modos de mantenerse ocupado y disfrutaba con los gritos de placer de ella, que llegaba una vez más al orgasmo y penetrándola luego para alcanzar también su placer.

Después la abrazó y le besó el pelo.

Era la mejor mujer que había conocido. El hecho de que se hubiera fijado en él, con una pierna sola y poco más que ofrecer a una mujer, así lo demostraba. O quizá le gustaran las causas perdidas, pero eso era algo que él no pensaba examinar muy concienzudamente.

Ella no se merecía ninguna de las cosas difíciles que le había deparado el destino y Eleazar quería darle todo lo demás, todas las cosas buenas que sí se merecía.

—Eso ha estado bien —murmuró ella adormilada, con la mano en el pecho de él.

—¿Bien? —preguntó él con fingida sorpresa—. ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir de mis esfuerzos? Creo que tendré que esmerarme más —declaró. Alzó la sábana como para deslizarse debajo, pero ella lo detuvo riendo.

A Eleazar le encantaba cómo se iluminaban sus ojos cuando reía.

—No, no, ha estado muy bien. Increíblemente bien. Igual que tú —ella le puso una mano en la cara y lo atrajo hacia sí—. Si lo repites, puede que tenga un infarto.

Él sonrió.

—Eso está mejor —suspiró y la estrechó contra sí—. Esto también está bien.

—Sí.

—¿Todavía no sabes nada de tu abogado?

—Solo la factura. Pero no, Eric todavía sigue intentando la custodia compartida y que me condenen si lo voy a permitir. No dejaré que vea a los niños si no es con visitas supervisadas. Bebe demasiado —dijo ella, que se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema en cuanto notó que su cuerpo se tensaba al lado de Eleazar.

Eric la había golpeado cuando se emborrachaba y ella lo había echado de casa cuando él había empezado a dirigir su ira contra los niños.

A Eleazar le habría gustado resolver personalmente ese problema. Ir en el coche hasta Midland, tener una conversación cara a cara con el hombre y estamparle la cara contra el suelo de ser necesario, pero lograr que se alejara de Angela como fuera.

Sin embargo, sabía que eso no ayudaría. Al final, el bastardo solo lo utilizaría contra ella. Eric tenía un buen trabajo, aunque era un milagro que todavía lo conservara, y podía permitirse un abogado que luchaba por sus «derechos» con sus hijos. Eleazar daba a Angela todo el dinero que podía para que pagara un abogado igual de bueno, pero era un proceso lento.

Tenía que ser paciente. Angela era suya y él la protegería como fuera necesario, y si eso implicaba no formar todavía parte de sus vidas abiertamente, pues bien. Pasaba tiempo con ella y con los niños. Estos lo apreciaban y él los quería como si fueran suyos. Y antes o después lo serían.

Quizá incluso tendrían algunos propios.

—Oh, casi lo olvido —dijo ella. Se incorporó sobre un codo—. Vino un hombre a casa preguntando por ti.

Eleazar se puso alerta al instante. Nadie sabía lo suyo con Angela, ni siquiera Edward. No había querido arriesgarse por si se enteraba Eric. Nadie tenía por qué ir a buscarlo a casa de ella.

Se le encogió el estómago. Porque sabía quién era antes de que hablara ella.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuándo ha sido eso?

—Hace dos noches. Lo siento, lo había olvidado. Los chicos me estaban volviendo loca y luego vine a trabajar y...

—¿Te dijo quién era? —la interrumpió él.

—Solo dijo que te dijera que era James y preguntó si habías terminado el trabajo. ¿Le estás arreglando una moto?

Eleazar se ganaba un dinero extra reparando motos. Él ya no las conducía, pero le gustaba trabajar en ellas.

—Sí, supongo que le mencionaría tu nombre. Perdóname —contestó, con el corazón en un puño.

James no esperaba una moto, era una parte del pasado de Eleazar que este habría preferido olvidar, una parte que había vuelto para acosarlo. Eleazar había asumido que aquello era agua pasada, que si dejaba correr el tiempo, lo dejarían en paz. Pero al parecer lo vigilaban.

Aquello era más que una visita, era un mensaje. No les había hablado de Angela, pero le hacían saber que estaban al tanto. Sabían lo suyo con ella, sabían que era importante y le decían que podían entrar en su casa cuando quisieran.

La abrazó y ella empezó a roncar suavemente en sus brazos. Eleazar haría lo que fuera para protegerlos a los niños y a ella.

Esa vez eso podía costarle un precio elevado.

Le costaría a su mejor amigo. Eleazar sabía que el secreto que guardaba Edward... Los hombres que lo habían amenazado le habían dicho lo que había sucedido en el rodeo, y sabía que Edward no había salido de viaje la semana anterior para arreglar un problema con los distribuidores de alcohol. Bueno, sí había hecho eso, pero también se había reunido con los federales por un asesinato que había presenciado. A Eleazar le destrozaba por dentro saber que su amigo estaba pasando por eso. Pero Edward no había acudido a él.

Y él tenía que anteponer a Angela y los niños. Edward lo entendería, pero, con suerte, nunca tendría que enterarse de lo que Eleazar sabía ni de lo que le habían pedido que hiciera... siempre que encontrara el modo de zafarse de ello.

Por el momento disfrutaría de la presencia de Angela y dejaría el resto para más tarde.

Isabella casi gimió en voz alta cuando Angela le pasó un grueso sándwich de pavo. Se habían sentado a una mesa pequeña después de terminar los servicios del almuerzo del viernes.

El Golpe de Suerte volvía a estar tranquilo tras la marcha de los comensales. El sándwich tenía gruesas rodajas de aguacate y Isabella sonrió de placer por la mezcla de sabores que había en su boca. El sexo quizá no fuera una opción para ella todavía, pero la comida allí era tan buena que casi lo compensaba.

—Un paraíso —murmuró.

—No hay nada más sexy que un hombre que sabe cocinar —Angela sonrió y miró a Eleazar.

—Maravilloso —asintió Isabella—. Yo no he conseguido aprender nunca.

Angela sonrió.

—Yo tampoco. A los niños les encanta que Eleazar haga la cena.

Isabella alzó su vaso de limonada.

—Por los hombres que saben cocinar.

Angela chocó su vaso con el de ella.

—¿Por qué no hacéis público lo vuestro? —preguntó Isabella—. Eleazar parece un buen hombre y, aunque tú no estés divorciada, ya estás separada.

—Es más complicado cuando tienes hijos, y Eric quiere conseguir la custodia. No puedo hacer nada que le permita argumentar en los tribunales que no soy una madre a jornada completa.

—¡Qué imbécil! ¿Te pegaba?

Angela la miró, claramente sorprendida.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

En su trabajo, Isabella sabía mucho de las cosas que hacían algunos hombres a las mujeres y podía verlo en sus caras aunque ellas no dijeran nada. Pero, por supuesto, no podía decirle eso a Angela.

—He estado allí —comentó, aunque no era verdad. Si un hombre intentaba pegarle a ella, estaría inconsciente antes de darse cuenta.

—Sí, y yo lo aguanté porque creía que era mejor para los niños tener al padre y la madre en casa. Mis padres estaban divorciados y muchos amigos de mis hijos son de hogares rotos y...

—Desde mi punto de vista, su hogar estaba más roto con él allí. Los niños lo saben, créeme.

Isabella recordaba haber oído pelearse a sus padres antes de que su madre se fuera. No sabía lo que pasaba, era muy joven para comprenderlo, pero notaba una tensión en su casa que la ponía nerviosa. También sabía que esa tensión había desaparecido y que las cosas habían mejorado después de la marcha de su madre, por duro que fuera eso.

—Gracias —Angela sonrió—. Pero yo solo fui a Urgencias una vez, así que no hay muchos datos que avalen mi palabra. Y el abuelo de Edward, que me ayudó unas cuantas veces, ha muerto ya; no hay muchos testigos para convencer al tribunal.

—¿No golpeó a los niños?

—Avanzaba en esa dirección. Lo eché y pedí una orden de alejamiento antes de que causara muchos daños.

Isabella tomó nota mentalmente de que quizá pudiera ayudar allí, aunque de momento no sabía cómo. Entendía por qué Angela guardaba en secreto lo de Eleazar, pero eso también implicaba que era vulnerable y que, si alguien quería ganar acceso a Edward, ella podía ser un modo.

—Eh, ¿dónde está Edward? —preguntó Isabella, cambiando de tema. Ya tendría tiempo de investigar más al ex de Angela y quizá también a ella para asegurarse de que no hubiera un posible problema allí.

Pero no había visto a Edward en todo el día, y aunque sabía que no podía tenerlo vigilado las veinticuatro horas, empezaba a alarmarse.

—Ha estado toda la mañana en el rancho de sus padres ayudando a preparar la fiesta de mañana.

—¿Qué fiesta? —preguntó Isabella.

El rancho de los padres de Edward estaba en el mismo terreno que el Golpe de Suerte, todo formaba parte del negocio familiar. La casa principal se hallaba a unos quince kilómetros carretera abajo.

—¿No te lo ha dicho? —Angela frunció el ceño.

—No. Suponía que era un día de trabajo normal. ¿Hay una fiesta aquí?

—Aquí no. Esto cierra mañana y pasado. La fiesta es en casa de sus padres. Su padre cumple cincuenta años. Todos los veranos dan una fiesta por su cumpleaños y viene todo el mundo de los alrededores.

—¡Oh! —a Isabella le molestaba que Edward no se lo hubiera dicho, pero también que no pudiera tenerlo cerca en todo el fin de semana. Aquello era un problema.

—Estoy segura de que pretendía invitarte, pero se habrá despistado con tanto jaleo —musitó Angela.

—Eso no importa. ¿Estará allí todo el día?

—Creo que ha vuelto hace una hora y ha subido arriba con su cinturón de herramientas. Ha dicho que tenía que arreglar algo eléctrico. Tú estabas ocupada con los clientes, así que supongo que por eso no te lo ha dicho.

Isabella se puso rígida. ¿Edward estaba en su apartamento solo?

Ella era cuidadosa, pero no contaba con que la gente entrara en su espacio cuando no estaba allí. Había dejado allí su móvil y la pistola extra.

—Voy a ver lo que hace —se levantó—. ¿Te importa?

Angela rio.

—No, en absoluto. Tú ve a ver si necesita ayuda —contestó con ojos brillantes.

Isabella quería asegurarse de que él no registraba sus cosas en su ausencia. No se le ocurría por qué iba a hacerlo, pero teniendo en cuenta su historia, quizá quisiera saber más sobre ella de lo que ella le había contado.

Arriba encontró la puerta entreabierta, entró y vio las herramientas en el suelo cerca de un enchufe, pero no había ni rastro de Edward. Oyó un golpe seguido de un gemido.

Se le aceleró el pulso. Sacó la pistola que llevaba en la funda del tobillo debajo de los vaqueros y la guardó en la parte de atrás de la cintura del pantalón, donde resultaba más accesible.

Avanzó pegada a la pared. ¿Lo habrían seguido allí y lo habrían pillado desprevenido?

Se puso una mano en la espalda y entró en el dormitorio, donde vio entreabierta la puerta del baño. Se detuvo un momento.

Oyó otro golpe seguido de una maldición y cruzó la habitación en un segundo con la mano en la culata de la pistola que llevaba en la espalda.

Empujó la puerta y vio a Edward, que se frotaba la cabeza y la miraba sorprendido, empapado de los pies a la cabeza, con agua saliendo de una tubería en la pared. Se agachó y cerró la llave de paso, con lo que dejó de salir el agua.

Isabella respiró hondo, se relajó y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Arreglar el grifo.

—¿Por qué?

—Estaba trabajando en el enchufe hasta que he tenido que ir al baño. He visto que goteaba y se me ha ocurrido que podía arreglarlo, pero resulta que no era tan sencillo.

—¿Y has decidido hacer todo eso sin consultarme?

La voz de ella sonó más cortante de lo que era su intención. Respiró hondo de nuevo.

—Tú estabas ocupada y yo solo tenía este momento —él se enderezó y se quitó la camiseta mojada—. He recordado que había un problema en el enchufe y, por si lo has olvidado, yo pago el agua y la electricidad aquí y, si hay algo roto, sobre todo relacionado con las tuberías, me gustaría saberlo.

Isabella asintió. Edward tenía razón y ella se estaba mostrando muy susceptible.

—Tienes razón, perdona. Pensaba decírtelo, pero no quería ser pesada, sobre todo después de lo del aire acondicionado. No se me ocurrió que para ti fuera un problema que goteara el grifo.

Estaban a poca distancia el uno del otro y ella recordó sus fantasías en la ducha y se apartó antes de cometer alguna estupidez como lanzarse sobre él y empujarlo contra la pared. Al salir chocó con la puerta y oyó un golpe sordo en el suelo detrás de ella.

La pistola.

Cerró los ojos y tardó un momento en volverse, sabedora de que él tenía que haberse dado cuenta por fuerza.

—¿Qué haces con eso? —preguntó Edward en voz baja y peligrosa.

Isabella movió la cabeza, se volvió e intentó tomar la pistola, pero él se le adelantó.

—Es mía, tengo permiso de armas —comentó ella a la defensiva.

—¿Por qué la tienes? —Edward se acercó más.

—Porque... tengo que protegerme, ¿de acuerdo? La compré en San Diego.

—Muchas mujeres que tienen pistola la dejan en la mesilla o en algún lugar de la casa. No la llevan encima —él se agachó, pasó una mano por la pantorrilla de ella y la miró con curiosidad al palpar la funda de la pierna.

—Dime lo que pasa, Isabella. Vamos.

—Estaba más preocupada por que viniera Mike de lo que te di a entender —dijo ella. Se mordió el labio inferior—. O alguno de sus amigos. Él también va armado y no quería que me pillara desprevenida. Tenía miedo de que, si te lo decía así, no quisieras que me quedara aquí.

Edward asintió.

—Creo que eso puedo entenderlo, pero deberías haber sido sincera conmigo.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Es que me gusta arreglármelas sola.

Él miró la pistola.

—¿Sabes disparar? —preguntó.

—Apuntar y apretar el gatillo —respondió ella.

Edward sonrió.

—Esta arma es sofisticada. ¿La has disparado ya?

—En la tienda donde la compré tenían una práctica de tiro. La disparé allí.

Él movió la cabeza.

—Ven a la parte de atrás de mi casa en una hora.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Puedo enseñarte a disparar y no fallar. Allí podrás practicar —se metió la pistola en el bolsillo de atrás de los vaqueros y tomó la camiseta.

—¡Eh! —protestó ella—. Eso es mío.

—Cierto. Y cuando vea que sabes usarla bien, te la devolveré, pero no quiero que la lleves en el bar. Déjala aquí, con la munición en un lugar separado. Es muy peligroso que una aficionada vaya armada en una habitación llena de gente.

Isabella quería decirle que no era una aficionada. De hecho, probablemente disparaba mejor que él. Pero no podía discutir sin estropear su tapadera y, además, todavía tenía la Glock debajo de la almohada en el dormitorio.

—Muy bien —musitó.

Edward pasó delante de ella, con su pecho a pocos centímetros de las manos de ella, cosa que hizo sonar otras alarmas en la cabeza de Isabella.

Él olía bien y ella respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Te veo dentro de una hora? —preguntó él.

—De acuerdo —confirmó ella.

—Llamaré a un fontanero para que venga a arreglar la tubería —añadió él desde el pasillo, mientras recogía sus herramientas.

—Gracias.

Edward se marchó y ella se acercó a la cama y sacó la Glock de debajo de la almohada para buscarle un escondite mejor.

Miró a su alrededor y eligió el estante superior de un armario de cocina vacío. Nadie tendría una razón para mirar allí, ni siquiera Edward. Por la noche devolvería la pistola a la cama para sentirla cerca, pero allí no la encontrarían durante el día.

Oyó un pitido en el móvil, que estaba en la cama, y se acercó. Habían llegado los dosieres sobre Eleazar y Angela. Envió rápidamente una nota para pedir otro sobre Eric, el ex de Angela.

Miró el documento de Angela y no vio nada preocupante, aunque tampoco lo esperaba. Aun así, optó por llevar la cautela hasta el final y pidió una lista de las últimas llamadas a su teléfono, solo para asegurarse.

El dosier sobre Eleazar era un poco más largo y contenía algunos problemas menores de adolescente y los datos de su servicio militar. Lo que le llamó la atención fueron unos huecos en el tiempo después de dejar a los militares. Había un lapsus desde que había salido del hospital hasta que se había mudado con Edward y empezado a trabajar en el bar, aunque eso no significaba nada. Podía haberse quedado con un amigo o en un motel. Aun así, eso hizo que quisiera investigar más. Un tiempo no explicado en el historial de alguien podía significar solo que había estado viviendo en el sitio de otra persona, como ella en ese momento, o podía significar que ocultaba algo.

Escarbaría en el pasado de Eleazar, aunque solo fuera porque empezaba a apreciar a Angela. Aunque Eleazar parecía un buen hombre, si ocultaba algo no sería justo para Angela, especialmente si el abogado de su esposo lo descubría primero.

Pero eso tendría que esperar.

Isabella se lavó y se cambió de ropa para ir a reunirse con Edward. Confiaba en poder disimular su entrenamiento y convencerlo de que no sabía disparar. No sería fácil, pues disparar era para ella tan natural como respirar.

Desde la ventana vio a Eleazar en el aparcamiento hablando con alguien y no parecía una conversación amistosa.

Isabella bajó rápidamente y salió por la puerta de atrás; se deslizó a lo largo del edificio y se quedó cerca de la esquina donde podía oír las voces de los hombres. Usaban un tono bajo, así que no pudo entender todo lo que decían.

Eleazar dijo algo que sonaba a «eso fue un error», pero luego bajó la voz e Isabella no oyó el resto.

—Sí, bueno, pues será mejor que escuches —contestó el otro hombre.

—Yo no pienso... —repuso Eleazar, e Isabella maldijo porque no captó nada más.

Era imposible saber si aquello era algo personal o un problema mayor, pero tenía que intentar averiguarlo. Respiró hondo, dobló la esquina y se acercó a ellos sonriente.

—Eleazar, por fin te encuentro. Te he buscado por todas partes —dijo.

No le pasó desapercibido que Eleazar se volvió instintivamente y se colocó entre el otro hombre y ella.

¿La protegía o escondía al otro hombre?

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Eleazar, claramente nervioso por su aparición.

—No sé si quieres congelar la sopa del almuerzo o solo guardarla en el frigorífico —dijo Isabella.

Era una excusa pobre, pero no se le ocurrió otra.

—Ya me encargaré yo cuando vuelva, tú no te preocupes por eso —Eleazar la miró de un modo que indicaba claramente que quería que se marchara.

Isabella se hizo a un lado y miró bien al hombre alto y moreno que los observaba. Tenía pinta de villano y obviamente no era de por allí. Desde luego, no era un trabajador de un rancho, cosa que dejaban patente la corbata de cien dólares y las botas relucientes. A pesar de esos lujos, parecía un villano.

El hombre la miró de hito en hito. Isabella inclinó la cabeza a un lado y miró a Eleazar.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Todo va bien —repuso el hombre moreno; sonrió de un modo que a ella le produjo escalofríos—. Solo intento convencer a Eleazar de que instale un nuevo sistema de seguridad en el bar. Nunca se es demasiado precavido.

—¡Oh!, es usted vendedor —comentó Isabella con fingido alivio. Sonrió.

—Sí.

—Ya sé que dije que lo compraría, pero hablé con mi socio y cambiamos de idea —intervino Eleazar—. Gracias de todos modos, pero no va a pasar, así que no vuelva —tomó a Isabella por el codo y se alejaron del hombre sin añadir nada más.

Cuando entraron en el bar, Isabella se soltó.

—¡Ay! Vamos, Eleazar, ¿a qué ha venido eso?

Por suerte, Angela no estaba por allí.

—Perdona —Eleazar se pasó una mano por el pelo, claramente nervioso.

—¿Quién es ese hombre? Y no te molestes en mentir. Cualquiera puede ver que no es un vendedor.

—No has debido venir —dijo él—. Podría haberte hecho algo.

—¿Quién es? —repitió ella la pregunta.

—Un hombre que ha enviado el ex de Angela para asustarla. Ha entrado en el bar preguntando por ella y yo lo he echado. Creo que estuvo en su casa hace unos días. Probablemente será un detective privado o algo así, no sé, pero no quiero que ella se entere y, si vuelve, me ocuparé yo.

Isabella no sabía qué pensar. Eleazar parecía que decía la verdad, pero aunque así fuera, ella no creía que el hombre fuera detective. Era demasiado amenazador. Aunque sí había ido allí a amenazar, y quizá a algo peor.

—Está bien, no diré ni una palabra. Oye, tengo que irme —contestó ella, mirando su reloj; pero tenía intención de seguir aquella historia más tarde.

—Gracias, Isabella. Esto es muy duro para Angela y no quiero que se preocupe más de lo debido. Yo puedo cuidar de ella y los niños y no quiero que te metas en medio y te pase algo a ti.

—Gracias, Eleazar.

Isabella sospechaba que allí había algo raro. Primero aparecía Edward lleno de arañazos y golpes de una supuesta caída que había tenido corriendo y ahora había un villano en el aparcamiento de su bar molestando a Eleazar. No había motivos para pensar que los dos incidentes estuvieran relacionados, ¿pero no era posible que tanto Edward como Eleazar ocultaran algo? Necesitaba tiempo para escarbar y descubrirlo, pero por el momento le tocaba convencer a Edward de que no sabía usar una pistola.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Isabella se limpiaba las manos en los vaqueros, como si estuviera nerviosa mientras Edward le explicaba los conceptos básicos de la seguridad con la pistola: manejarla siempre como si estuviera cargada aunque supiera que no lo estaba; no poner nunca el dedo en el gatillo hasta que estuviera lista para disparar; no apuntar con la pistola a tontas y a locas y saber siempre lo que había detrás de aquello a lo que disparaba, pues las balas recorrían un camino y no se sabía lo que podían alcanzar.

Desde luego, ella había visto suficientes disparos accidentales persiguiendo delincuentes para saber que eso último era lo que podía provocar consecuencias más trágicas.

La galería de tiro de Edward era muy básica, pero instalada contra un montículo de arena rodeado de árboles y rocas que podían parar las balas perdidas, aunque ella suponía que no se perderían muchas.

—Bien, sé que sabes disparar, pero acertar donde apuntas es más difícil de lo que crees —continuó él.

Isabella tomó la pistola intentando mostrar aprensión.

—La clave es ser consciente —musitó Edward —. Puede que te suene a filosofía zen, pero con las armas tienes que estar totalmente en el presente, completamente consciente de todo. De dónde colocas las manos, dónde apuntas, de la presión que ejerces en cualquier parte de la pistola, de lo que hay a tu alrededor...

Isabella apartó la vista. Todo lo que él decía le sonaba sexual. Intentó concentrarse. Era difícil, pues no le decía nada que no supiera ya y su mente no dejaba de volver a él.

—No te puedes dejar distraer por nada de lo que te rodea —prosiguió Edward —. Si te pones demasiado cómoda o te olvidas de ser consciente del poder del arma, será entonces cuando ocurra algo malo.

Ella no podía ser más consciente de lo que era en aquel momento, no tanto del arma como del hombre que tenía demasiado cerca y cuyas manos grandes se cerraban sobre las de ella en torno a la pistola.

El contacto hizo que se le acelerara el corazón y no se dio cuenta de que contenía el aliento.

—¿Un consejo más? —preguntó él.

—¿Cuál?

—Respira. El reflejo es contener el aliento y tensarse, pero tienes que relajarte, sentir tu cuerpo, tu postura. Dejar que la pistola se convierta en parte de tu mano.

Ella sonrió.

—Hablas más como un profesor de yoga que como un instructor de tiro.

—¿Haces yoga? —preguntó él cerca de su oído.

—A veces —Isabella intentaba controlar la respiración, pero la alteraba la proximidad de él.

Eso era una ventaja para ella en aquellas circunstancias.

—Yo también —dijo él.

Isabella lo miró sorprendida.

—Vamos a repasar algunas posiciones básicas, aunque en las situaciones de defensa, casi todo el mundo dispara desde la posición en que le pille. Es más importante lo que hagas con la parte superior del cuerpo, pero también está bien aprender las posturas básicas. Te enseñan equilibrio y forma —explicó él.

Después de trabajar las tres o cuatro posiciones básicas y utilizar las manos para mover los brazos y el torso de ella o los pies para empujar los de ella hasta la posición correcta, Isabella ya no estaba segura de que pudiera acertar al blanco aunque lo intentara.

Cuando alzó el arma para que él le enseñara a disparar, le temblaba la mano. Estaba muy excitada, pero él probablemente pensaría que eran nervios.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward.

—Creo que estaba mejor antes. Ahora me pone nerviosa recordar todas estas cosas.

—Puedes venir a practicar conmigo todos los días. Irás mejorando y los movimientos serán más naturales. Tú estarás más segura y los demás también.

—¿Ahora apunto y disparo?

—Dentro de un momento. No tengas tanta prisa. Tómate tu tiempo —Edward estaba detrás de ella—. Concéntrate en la mira del frente —dijo.

Ella respiró hondo, alineando ya el tiro instintivamente. Su padre había empezado a enseñarle a disparar a los siete años. Emmett y ella habían ganado varios premios juveniles de tiro antes de los quince años y durante su carrera con los Marshals había perfeccionado aún más aquella habilidad.

A Isabella le gustaba disparar y hasta pensaba dedicarse a ser instructora de tiro si alguna vez dejaba el trabajo, pero eso no ocurriría en bastante tiempo todavía.

Respiró hondo. Edward seguía hablando y ella sabía que tenía que luchar contra su entrenamiento, pero no era fácil.

La naturaleza la ayudaría. Había un viento fuerte que llegaba del oeste, por encima del desierto, y ella sabía cómo perder fácilmente puntería. Cerró los ojos, pensó en Edward colocado detrás, con las manos rozando levemente la cintura de ella y en cómo podían tocarla esas manos en otros lugares.

Salió el tiro y sintió que las manos de él le agarraban las caderas, ayudándola a absorber el retroceso. Se permitió tambalearse un poco hacia atrás, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a aquello.

—¿Dónde ha dado? —preguntó.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos y dejó caer la mano de la pistola. Se había asegurado de que el dedo no estuviera en el gatillo, pero aquel era un error común entre los principiantes.

Edward la corrigió al instante; tomó la pistola y le recordó que debía tener ambas manos en la pistola, con el dedo fuera del gatillo, y mantenerla apuntando al blanco o al suelo.

—Recuerda que tienes que ser consciente en todo momento.

Y ella era muy consciente... pero de la proximidad del cuerpo de él.

—Está bien, lo siento. Ha sido emocionante. ¿A qué le he dado?

—Al tronco de ese árbol —él sonrió.

Estaba a metros del blanco.

Misión cumplida.

—Te ayudaría mucho abrir los ojos —añadió él.

—¿Cómo sabes que los tenía cerrados?

—Reflejo de novato, pero tienes que mantenerlos abiertos, los dos, no uno solo como ves a veces en la tele. Necesitas tu percepción de profundidad. Vamos a probar otra vez y, cuando termines, sigue apuntando con la pistola pero con el dedo fuera del gatillo hasta que estés lista para disparar.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza y esa vez apuntó a un punto un poco a la izquierda del centro de una de las dianas. Se desvió a propósito, pero dio en el fondo de la diana.

—Mucho mejor —la animó él, apretándole el hombro—. Vamos a terminar el cargador. Ve despacio, a tu ritmo.

Isabella consiguió recrear algunas fantasías sexuales más con él, lo cual aparte de hacerle perder puntería, la excitaba mucho, pero tendría que lidiar con eso más tarde.

Por el momento necesitaba que confiara en ella con la pistola para poder recuperarla. Consiguió acercarse más al centro de la diana en los dos últimos tiros y cumplió todas las normas de seguridad.

Cuando el cargador estuvo vacío, se volvió sonriente.

—Ha sido divertido, vamos a repetirlo —dijo. Necesitaba disparar otro cargador para quemar parte de la frustración que le causaba desear a Edward toda la tarde.

—De acuerdo, lo haces muy bien —respondió él, entusiasta. Y esa vez le dejó cargar la pistola.

Isabella se aseguró de meter la pata un par de veces. Respiró varias veces hondo para calmar los «nervios» e incluso lanzó un tiro muy desviado a los árboles. Edward le corrigió el modo de agarrar la pistola y a ella le gustó cómo la ayudaban sus manos y guiaban sus acciones.

Edward retrocedió y la dejó sola y ella consiguió acertar plenamente con un tiro. No pudo evitarlo, estaba ya harta de fallar, y era lógico que consiguiera darle al blanco al menos una vez.

Soltó un grito agudo, de chica encantada con el logro.

Comprobó que estaba puesto el seguro y le pasó la pistola como le había enseñado él. Edward la tomó y la miró con una sonrisa cálida.

—Eso ha estado muy bien, ¿pero por qué no me muestras cómo lo hace un experto? —sugirió ella. Retrocedió para dejarle disparar.

Él sonrió y ella vio una chispa en sus ojos que transmitía amor por aquel deporte y aceptación del reto.

—No dejes que esto te desanime —dijo él—. Me he entrenado mucho y llevo mucho tiempo disparando.

—No te preocupes, lo sé —le sonrió ella.

Cuando él tomó posición, ajustó las miras y su postura, a ella no le importó nada cómo disparara. Podía admirar el modo relajado en que manejaba el arma y cómo el sol arrancaba brillos rojos a su hermoso pelo. Le gustaba el modo en que alzaba los hombros al levantar la pistola y el juego de los músculos en la parte de atrás del cuello, donde sentía tentaciones de besarlo. Él se quedó inmóvil y casi pareció que dejaba de respirar cuando realizó varios disparos seguidos.

Todos ellos justo en el centro, casi encima uno del otro, haciendo un agujero enorme en mitad del papel.

—Ha sido impresionante —comentó ella. Y era verdad. Ella podía hacer lo mismo, pero conocía a pocas personas que dispararan tan bien como ella.

Él sonrió. Sacó el cargador del arma, comprobó que estaba vacío y le puso el seguro a la pistola antes de enfundarla.

—Es una de mis aficiones favoritas. Tengo varias armas de fuego en casa. Si de verdad te gusta, puedo enseñarte a usarlas.

Ella se agachó para ayudarle a retirar los cartuchos.

—Me gustaría.

Él alzó la vista y la fuerza de la atracción que sentía ella fue como un imán, varias veces reforzado por la tarde de prácticas de tiro y todas las fantasías que había tenido con él.

Cuando se pusieron en pie, Edward la abrazó con tal fuerza que ella no podía respirar. Pero eso no le importaba, pues el beso que compartían era tan intenso que el aire no era una preocupación.

Las manos de él estaban por todas partes, en el pelo de ella, en su espalda, en el trasero, atrayéndola hacia sí y haciéndole notar que estaba tan excitado como ella.

Isabella gimió en su boca. Quería más, ahondar más en aquello, meterse dentro de él y tenerlo también dentro de ella.

—Parece que no puedo mantener mis manos alejadas de ti —dijo él. Deslizó las manos dentro de la camiseta de ella, las pasó por su espalda y las bajó por la columna hasta que descansaron en la cintura de los vaqueros.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco —confesó ella. Posiblemente era la primera cosa sincera que le había dicho en todo el día.

Volvieron a besarse y esa vez lo hicieron despacio, con la lengua de él frotando la de ella, que succionó la de él.

El sol se ponía ya en el horizonte. Isabella había olvidado cuánto tiempo llevaban allí. Cuando se apartó y miró el rostro atractivo de él contra el azul del cielo, el corazón le dio un brinco que no había sentido nunca.

La mano de él descansó en la mejilla de ella con un gesto tierno que hizo que ella se volviera contra su palma y la besara. Olía la pólvora mezclada con el aroma de él, y eso la excitó todavía más.

Aquello no era actuar; no era falso. Lo deseaba más que a su próximo aliento y se daba cuenta de que estaba dispuesta a arriesgar cualquier consecuencia que eso pudiera tener... excepto ponerlo a él en peligro, por supuesto. De pronto, al ver que la miraba como si no pudiera ver en el mundo nada que no fuera ella, sí estuvo dispuesta a correr el riesgo de que la odiara, de perder su trabajo y quizá su corazón. Valdría la pena.

—Sal conmigo esta noche —dijo él.

—¿Adónde?

—A cenar, a un lugar tranquilo lejos de aquí.

—¿Una cita? ¿No debemos estar en el bar esta noche? —preguntó ella.

Sintió que se ruborizaba. Ella tenía pocas citas. Sus relaciones sexuales casi siempre habían sido con hombres a los que conocía en algún sitio y se iban juntos a casa. Salir de cita implicaba que intentaba conocer a alguien, que quizá esperaba algo más.

—Sí, una cita —repuso él sonriente—. Creo que esta noche podrán prescindir de nosotros. ¿Te apetece?

Ella sonrió a su vez. Sabía que cometía un error crítico, pero quería hacerlo. Y estaría con él, que era la razón por la que estaba allí, ¿no?

—Sí. Disparar abre el apetito —comentó.

Volvieron a besarse y se separaron un rato después, jadeantes y sonrientes.

—De acuerdo, creo que debo ir a ducharme. ¿Te veo en tu apartamento dentro de una hora?

Isabella sonrió.

—Quizá deberíamos encontrarnos en tu coche. Si subes, puede que no salgamos del apartamento.

Edward rio.

—De acuerdo; nos vemos en el coche.

A Isabella le latía con fuerza el corazón cuando volvía a su apartamento pensando qué podía ponerse para salir a cenar. Al hacer la maleta, no había contado con tener citas. Al cruzar la cocina, se encontró a Angela.

—Hola, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Angela se mostró encantada de ayudarla a prepararse para una cita con Edward y apareció media hora después en el apartamento con varios vestidos.

—Toma, puedes quedártelos. Mi figura cambió un poco después de tener a los niños, te quedarán mejor a ti —dijo riendo, aunque Isabella pensaba que tenía una figura excelente.

—Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho —contestó con una sonrisa, con intención de devolvérselos más adelante. Pero por el momento le serían de utilidad.

—Diviértete —Angela le guiñó un ojo.

Isabella miró los vestidos y seleccionó uno azul sencillo que no era ni muy elegante ni muy informal.

Le sentaba como un guante.

Sacó una cadena de oro de su maleta y se la puso alrededor del cuello. Era un regalo de graduación de su padre y solo la llevaba en ocasiones especiales. Siempre la tenía cerca porque era una de sus posesiones más preciadas.

Dudó qué hacer con la pistola. Prefería llevarla encima, pero por esa noche la dejaría en el bolso. Tenía que estar cerca de ella, pero no podía permitir que Edward la pillara con ella otra vez. Y no tendría motivos para mirar dentro de su bolso.

Se miró por última vez al espejo y bajó a reunirse con él más entusiasmada por la cita de lo que nunca habría podido imaginar.

Edward miró a Isabella, sentada enfrente de él en la mesa, algo que no había podido dejar de hacer desde que subieran al coche.

En el Golpe de Suerte siempre estaba guapa, siempre sexy con las minifaldas y los vaqueros, pero esa noche estaba elegante con un vestido azul complementado con una sencilla cadena en el cuello.

Se le ocurrió que era la primera vez que la veía con el pelo suelto, y el modo en que los mechones sedosos se movían sobre los hombros afectaba profundamente a su libido.

Ella le había dicho que Angela le había prestado el vestido y que la cadena era un regalo de un familiar, pero no había comentado más y él no le había preguntado. Al parecer, había cosas dolorosas en su pasado y él no quería desenterrarlas esa noche.

Estaban sentados en la parte de atrás de un acogedor restaurante italiano que conocía él en Midland, donde la comida era buena y la atmósfera amistosa y romántica. Edward había querido sentarse cerca de la ventana, pero Isabella había preferido un lugar más próximo a la parte de atrás. Según ella, allí había más intimidad.

Él había creído sorprenderla una vez haciendo una valoración del sitio, como si se fijara en las entradas y salidas, pero cuando le preguntó, ella le dijo que buscaba el lavabo.

Edward se sintió como un tonto.

Aun así, había habido un momento en la sesión de tiro en que le había parecido captar algo en la postura de ella al disparar y en su modo de moverse que le había creer que no era tan novata en todo aquello como pretendía.

Pero ¿por qué iba a fingir?

Sus disparos habían fallado el blanco, pero, después de los primeros, ya no por mucho y había demostrado progresos rápidos. Edward suponía que lo que había visto era potencial; había personas que tenían un talento natural. Y ella llegaría a ser muy buena con la práctica.

—Estás muy pensativo —ella le sonrió por encima de su copa de vino tinto. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el vino y, con suerte, también por la compañía.

Era encantadora, y él era un tonto por estar allí sentado pensando en prácticas de tiro en vez de conquistarla para llevársela a la cama esa noche.

Podrían haberse acostado directamente después de los disparos. Los dos lo deseaban y ya habían esperado suficiente. Pero para él era importante que fuera algo más que llevársela a la cama y quemar frustraciones. Quería aquello... pasar tiempo conociéndola un poco antes. Estar a solas con ella.

Y no tenía intención de pensar por qué aquello le resultaba tan imperativo.

—Te estoy observando —confesó. Rellenó las copas—. Estás deslumbrante.

—Gracias, pero eso hace que me pregunte cómo estoy normalmente en el bar —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Tú siempre estás bien. Quizá demasiado bien, a juzgar por todos los hombres que te miran.

—Eso es bueno para las propinas.

—Siempre que se limiten a mirar —respondió él.

—Lo hacen. En serio, la mayoría son personas muy amables y sensatas. Hay algunos casados y también del rancho de tu padre, como tú bien sabes.

—Sí. Prohibimos el tabaco, las peleas y las drogas. El abuelo siempre dirigió el bar así. La gente va a divertirse, a comer y a bailar, pero no se permiten peleas.

—Tener a un veterano de los SEAL y del ejército de los Estados Unidos dirigiendo el sitio probablemente ayuda —comentó ella cuando llegaban las ensaladas.

—Tal vez. Pero ya era así con mi abuelo. No aceptaba tonterías de nadie y yo sigo la tradición.

—¿Estabais muy unidos?

—De chico sí. Él fue una gran influencia para mí. Me contaba historias de la batalla de Normandía y de algunos otros combates en la II Guerra Mundial en los que había tomado parte.

—¿En la Marina?

—No, en el ejército. Pero eso me hizo pensar en los militares desde muy joven.

—¿Tu padre también sirvió en el Ejército?

—No, su vida siempre ha sido el rancho.

—Eso no tiene nada de malo —repuso ella. Empezó a comer ensalada y él la imitó.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿A qué se dedicaban tus padres?

Ella hizo una pausa y él recordó la promesa que se había hecho de no hurgar en nada doloroso de su pasado.

—Si no quieres hablar...

—Sí, no me importa. Mi padre era policía y mi madre se marchó cuando yo tenía siete años. Tengo un hermano más mayor y siempre ha ido a su aire. Nunca hemos estado muy unidos, y eso es prácticamente todo —Isabella se encogió de hombros y no lo miró a los ojos, sino que se concentró en untar mantequilla en el pan.

Edward extendió el brazo y le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Siento que lo hayas pasado mal. No tenemos por qué hablar de ello.

Isabella respiró hondo, pero sonreía cuando alzó la vista.

—No me importa, pero preferiría hablar de ti. No hay mucho que decir sobre mí. Me fui de casa, probé la universidad, pasé por una serie de trabajos y relaciones y ahora estoy aquí. Fin de la historia —volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Qué estudiaste en la universidad?

—Solo empecé Bellas Artes.

—¿Y nunca has pensado en volver?

Ella apartó la vista; tomó la copa de vino y dio un sorbo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Fuiste a la universidad o te enrolaste directamente en los SEAL? —preguntó.

—Fui a entrenamiento básico, luego hice la carrera con ellos y después entré en los SEAL.

—¿Y qué estudiaste?

—Medicina. Pensé que me sería útil en las operaciones militares y para buscar un trabajo después. Pero no es de ninguna ayuda para dirigir un bar ni arreglar tuberías.

—Angela me dijo que mañana es el cumpleaños de tu padre. ¿No deberías estar ayudando allí en lugar de estar conmigo?

Los interrumpió la llegada del camarero, lo cual dio tiempo a Edward para reñirse interiormente. Había olvidado invitarla a la fiesta, aunque había tenido intención de hacerlo los últimos días.

Cuando se quedaron solos, movió la cabeza.

—He hecho esta mañana lo que querían que hiciera y tienen mucha gente a mano para ayudarles, pero me siento imbécil por haber olvidado decírtelo. Quería hacerlo, pero entre unas cosas y otras...

—No importa, Edward. Es un asunto familiar. Lo comprendo y no espero...

—Es un asunto familiar, pero no es una fiesta familiar. Es uno de los acontecimientos del año por aquí y tú estás invitada. Incluso les hablé de ti a mis padres e insistieron en que te invitara, pero se me olvidó —Edward confiaba en que ella notara que decía la verdad.

—Sois muy amables, pero no quiero entrometerme —ella se puso la servilleta en el regazo y cortó un trozo de pollo a la Parmesana de aspecto suculento.

—No lo haces. Esto es culpa mía.

—Si estás seguro... —ella sonrió con suavidad—. Pero no tengo un regalo para tu padre.

—No permite que le lleven regalos, no los quiere. Es solo que le gusta la excusa para dar una gran fiesta. Su regalo es que vayas y te diviertas —Edward le tomó la mano y le acarició la palma con el pulgar—. ¿Vendrás?

Isabella sonrió.

—Claro que sí. Pero llevaré algo. Quizá podamos comprar una tarjeta o el whisky favorito de tu padre de camino a casa.

Edward dejó de acariciarle la mano.

—¿Cómo sabes que a mi padre le gusta el whisky?

—Es una suposición. Vi whisky en tu casa y pensé que habrías sacado tus gustos de algún sitio.

—Bien pensado. Le gustan algunos caros. Compraremos una a medias. Le encantará.

—Ahora puedo permitírmelo, saco buenas propinas. Deja de tratarme como si fuera una chiquilla andrajosa de la calle —ella apartó la mano.

—Isabella, no lo decía por eso. Yo no pienso en ti de ese modo.

Ella dejó el tenedor en la mesa.

—Lo sé. Perdona. Es solo que... esta noche estoy un poco tensa, ¿sabes?

Le lanzó una mirada que era puro fuego y Edward supo a lo que se refería. Él también estaba tenso.

—Quizá podamos pedir que nos guarden esto y el postre y nos lo llevamos —sugirió.

Ella asintió.

—Buena idea.

Una hora después cruzaban la puerta de la casa de él. Edward quería ir despacio, servirle una copa de vino, colocar las luces o hacer otra cosa que no fuera saltar encima de ella en cuanto cerraran la puerta, pero resultó que no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta y dejó la comida sobre la encimera, ella se echó encima de él y su beso transmitió claramente lo que quería. Y él estaba encantado de dárselo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

—Me encanta tu pelo —Edward pasó las manos por él y enterró la cara en el cuello de ella antes de volver a su boca.

Se besaron de nuevo con furia.

—A mí me encantan tus brazos —murmuró ella contra su boca.

Le deslizó la lengua por el labio superior mientras le acariciaba los músculos de los brazos y los hombros.

Por el momento no le importaba nada que no fuera acostarse con él. Estaba harta de combatirlo, harta de querer y no tener. Al diablo con las complicaciones. Era mucho más agradable pensar en él apretándola contra la encimera y en cómo, por algún milagro, conseguía que se sintiera delicada, sexy y femenina.

Era algo que ni siquiera sabía que anhelaba hasta el momento en el que Edward le bajó despacio la cremallera del vestido y la besó con tal suavidad, que a ella se le contrajeron los dedos de los pies.

Y ese era el milagro. Ella había asumido el control, había empezado aquel episodio caliente, pero él le había dado la vuelta y había recuperado el control mostrándose gentil y seductor.

—Como la seda —murmuró él. La besó mientras la acariciaba con las manos.

Isabella quería verlo desnudo lo antes posible, volver al sexo duro e intenso que había decidido empezar.

Pero Edward parecía tener otra cosa en mente.

Ella apenas se dio cuenta de que la alejaba de la cocina en dirección al diván amplio y antiguo que ocupaba el otro lado de la estancia. Lo había visto al entrar. Era un mueble exótico y sensual, de origen turco o persa. Le había parecido una elección extraña entre los demás muebles occidentales del rancho, pero ya empezaba a saber que Edward no tenía nada de predecible.

Se detuvieron delante del diván y ella le paró la mano antes de que le quitara el vestido.

—¿Puedes apagar o reducir la luz? —preguntó.

Se había tapado la cicatriz, como de costumbre, pero no podía arriesgarse a que él la descubriera.

—Me gusta la penumbra, es más íntimo —añadió, mirándolo a los ojos.

En realidad le gustaban las luces. Quería ver todo lo que le hacía, mirarlo a él, pero era un riesgo que no podía correr en ese momento.

Él tardó un momento, pero acabó por asentir.

—Desde luego.

Bajó mucho las luces y volvió a besarla. Le sacó el vestido por los hombros. Esa vez ella no lo detuvo. El cojín del diván cedió bajo ella cuando la tumbó allí, sin interrumpir el beso en ningún momento.

Ella suponía que debería ir vestida con la ropa tenue y delicada de una concubina del harén que esperara en el lujoso diván a ser poseída por su atractivo sultán.

—Demasiada ropa —murmuró él, abriéndole el sujetador.

Ella respondió abriéndole la camisa y pasándole las manos por el pecho. A algunas mujeres les gustaban los traseros o las abdominales de los hombres, pero ella era más de pecho y brazos. Un torso atractivo transmitía fuerza y confort.

Se miraron un segundo bajo el resplandor dorado de la habitación. Él era hermoso y fuerte. Su pelo y sus ojos se veían más oscuros en la penumbra. La miraba con lujuria y a ella no le costaba nada imaginar que era un rey persa. Y ella su esclava.

Sus dedos encontraron una cicatriz encima de la caja torácica de él. ¿Una puñalada? Pasó los dedos por ella y él se estremeció. Cuando descubrió que daba la vuelta hasta la mitad de la espalda, dejó de sonreír.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó.

—Un accidente entrenando. Me quedé pillado en una valla de alambre de espino —repuso él con vaguedad. Y Isabella supo que no le diría nada más. Dudaba de que hubiera ocurrido durante un entrenamiento. Encontró otra cicatriz, una que se parecía mucho a la de ella, a una herida de bala, abajo en la cintura.

—¿Y esto?

—No tiene importancia —él la besó en los labios con fuerza.

Isabella se tumbó de espaldas, cerró los ojos e imaginó el diván rodeado de colgaduras de seda atadas con cordones dorados. Se relajó y dejó caer los brazos hacia atrás en una postura receptiva y abierta. Intercambiaron rápidamente la información necesaria y le alegró saber que no había necesidad de barreras entre ellos, pues quería experimentarlo plenamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo miró y vio calor en sus ojos.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó él.

¿Se atrevería ella a contarle su fantasía?

—Este diván es tan exótico que te estaba viendo como a un sultán —sonrió y confió en que él no pensara que era idiota.

Edward se inclinó más cerca de ella, apoyado en los brazos y le besó desde el hombro hasta la barbilla antes de volver a los labios.

—Eso te convierte en una chica de mi harén. En mi esclava —dijo, claramente dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

—Supongo que sí —ella dio un respingo cuando el vello del pecho de él le acarició los pezones. Suspiró y se arqueó buscando más.

—Tócame, esclava —musitó él.

—Sí, amo —repuso ella adoptando un tono sumiso.

Deslizó las manos por el pecho de él, le abrió el cinturón y el botón de los vaqueros. Le gustó el gruñido de aprobación de él cuando deslizó la mano dentro y rodeó su pene erguido con los dedos.

—¡Oh, sí! —musitó él, empujando contra su mano.

Isabella se detuvo un momento y buscó la piel suave que cubría la punta del pene antes de reanudar la exploración y buscar la caricia que lo complacía. Él dio un respingo, presionó con gentileza la mano de ella y cerró los ojos como si luchara por controlarse.

Tocarlo era muy erótico. A Isabella le encantaba la expresión de la cara de él. Quería más. Quería verlo perder el control. Quería ser ella la que le hiciera terminar. La esclava que ponía al amo de rodillas.

Él gimió y la echó de nuevo contra el cojín; se colocó de modo que ella pudiera seguir acariciándolo mientras él se inclinaba a meterse un pezón en la boca, pasaba la lengua por él y la hacía gemir a su vez.

Lejos de estar a punto de perder el control, él seguía dejándose acariciar, duro como una roca con un control igual de firme. Edward se tomaba su tiempo y seguía seduciéndola con besos.

Después introdujo los pulgares en el borde del tanga de encaje de ella y tiró de él hacia abajo. Lo dejó caer al suelo y la miró.

Su vista se posó en la parte trasera de la cadera de ella, en el tatuaje.

—Una tigresa. Perfecto.

Isabella quería ronronear para él.

Lo cual no era propio de ella. Normalmente, ella asumía el control, no jugaba a gatita sexual. Pero con Edward no le importaba cederle el control. No quería ser con él como era con todos los demás. Él se quitó los pantalones y le dejó ver lo que hasta entonces solo había tocado.

Se quedó de pie mirándola.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

Isabella contuvo el aliento y rezó para que nada estropeara aquello.

—Anoche te oí —comentó él.

—¿Qué oíste?

—Te oí masturbarte en la ducha. No era mi intención, pero había sacado la basura y tú tenías la ventana abierta.

—¡Oh! —Isabella sintió que se ruborizaba—. Estaba pensando en ti —confesó.

—Yo esperaba eso. Fui a mi habitación e hice lo mismo pensando en ti —admitió, con lo que la vergüenza de ella se convirtió en algo muy distinto—. Si de verdad eres mi esclava, ¿harás todo lo que te pida?

—Encantada —respondió ella, sorprendida porque lo decía en serio.

—Hazlo otra vez para que pueda verlo. Tócate ahora —él llevó la mano a su pene—. Pero no termines.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y bajó la mano. La intensa sensación que le causó la mano le hizo gritar inmediatamente y arquearse en el diván. La excitaba inmensamente ver que él la miraba.

—Por favor... no puedo esperar —dijo; aligeró la caricia antes de explotar.

—Déjame ayudarte —le pidió él.

—¡Sí, por favor! —Isabella miró su pene erguido; se moría por sentirlo dentro.

—Pienso ir despacio contigo, esclava —musitó él.

—Lo que tú digas —ella le lanzó una mirada lujuriosa, disfrutando de su esclava interior, y separó las piernas, invitándolo para lo que quisiera hacer.

Jamás habría imaginado que le gustaría interpretar a una esclava sumisa, pero, por otra parte, nunca había estado con un hombre al que pudiera considerar digno de ser su señor.

La respiración de él se volvió más jadeante. Ella le sonrió, sintiéndose más poderosa de lo que imaginaba que se sentiría una esclava. Eso también le gustaba.

Edward colocó las caderas entre los muslos de ella y rozó con el pene el sexo femenino mientras la besaba a lo largo del estómago y después más abajo.

Ella habría protestado cuando el pene se retiró de su sexo, de no ser porque él se apresuró a abrirlo con las manos y sustituyó el pene por los labios.

Al principio fueron unas caricias lentas, de las de aprender a conocerse. Solo lengua, lenta y exploradora, como si monitorizara las respuestas de ella para averiguar qué le gustaba, qué hacía que se retorciera, qué la hacía gemir.

«Mi amo, yo también quiero complacerte», pensó ella en una niebla de deseo.

Luego los dedos de él se unieron a la lengua. Se deslizaron dentro de ella, que gimió por la necesidad de llegar al orgasmo, pero estaba empeñada en prolongar aquello todo lo posible.

Se incorporó sobre los codos para mirar, y él alzó también la vista. A ella le gustó mucho verlo colocado encima, con aquellos ojos de color verdes calientes y excitados y los labios y la piel mojados con la humedad de ella.

La mirada que le dirigió él era primitiva, básica, masculina.

Posesiva.

Volvió a tomarla con la boca sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Y esa vez ella no combatió el orgasmo; su cuerpo cedió a él y se dejó llevar por el placer. Apenas había conseguido recuperar el aliento cuando él se colocó encima de ella, justo donde quería que estuviera.

Isabella lo excitaba más que ninguna otra mujer desde que podía recordar. Edward frotó su pene en la carne caliente de ella para volver a excitarla y que estuviera preparada para él.

—Ahora, Edward —gritó ella.

Él pensó un momento. Sabía que le gustaría que la poseyera apasionadamente y con fuerza.

Pero eso podían hacerlo otro día.

Él necesitaba que eso fuera algo más que una unión física, cosa que lo confundía, pero decidió que ya pensaría en ello más tarde.

—Esto es fantástico —musitó. Deslizó las manos en el pelo oscuro de ella y le tomó la cara—. Te deseo —le susurró al oído con un tono levemente amenazador.

La sintió estremecerse.

—Yo también a ti —susurró ella, arqueándose contra él.

—Tienes unos ojos fabulosos —él se inclinó a besarlos—. Y una boca preciosa. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he pensado en las cosas que podrían hacerme esos labios? —la besó largamente.

Isabella gimió e intentó recibirlo dentro, pero él se echó hacia atrás. Ella le pasó las piernas por los muslos y se abrió más, apretándose contra él.

—Eh, recuerda quién manda aquí —comentó él con ligereza.

Sonrió por la frustración mezclada con deseo que veía en los ojos de ella. Se deslizó entre sus muslos sin saber si podría durar mucho más, pero quería tener la atención de ella cuando la poseyera.

—Por favor, Edward —susurró ella.

—¡Oh, cariño! —él respiró hondo, la abrazó y la penetró profundamente besándola al mismo tiempo. Tragó el suspiro de satisfacción que emitieron los labios de ella y gimió cuando ella se movió bajo él para recibirlo todavía más adentro.

Cerró los ojos cuando los músculos interiores de ella abrazaron su pene y pensó que sus cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Se movió despacio, balanceando las caderas hacia atrás y después hacia delante. Ella emitió un grito suave e intentó acelerar el ritmo, pero él se mantuvo firme.

Le susurró todas las cosas que encontraba encantadoras en ella hasta que las palabras empezaron a nublarse en su mente, borradas por el placer. No podía dejar de besarla y mantuvo el ritmo lento de su cuerpo dentro de ella hasta que Isabella se estremeció, el calor inundó sus cuerpos en el punto en que estaban unidos y los gemidos de ella resonaron dentro de él.

Solo cuando sintió aflojarse el cuerpo de ella se permitió abandonarse con unas cuantas embestidas lentas y fuertes que lo lanzaron por encima de un límite que jamás había alcanzado antes.

Fue... poderoso.

Sus cuerpos siguieron unidos, envueltos el uno en el otro hasta que la niebla apasionada se dispersó.

Edward había estado con muchas mujeres, pero ninguna lo había sacudido hasta los cimientos como Isabella. No podía dejarle que viera cómo lo afectaba. Todavía no. Respiró hondo varias veces y consiguió controlarse antes de levantarse.

Se quedó mirando el rostro sonrojado de ella.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó.

Esa pregunta inesperada hizo reír a Isabella, pero también la agradeció después de la intensidad de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos. No se le daba bien la parte siguiente al sexo y normalmente se limitaba a ir a la ducha mientras su amante se iba. Pero esa vez era diferente y por un momento no supo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

—Sí, estoy muerta de hambre —contestó.

Era verdad. Y además, la comida era la distracción perfecta de los pensamientos emotivos que habían seguido a su acto de amor con Edward.

«Sexo», se recordó cuando se levantó y tomó el vestido. «No amor». Isabella era muy buena en el primero y tenía poca experiencia en el otro.

«Hasta ahora», dijo una vocecita femenina y satisfecha en su interior. Ella la ignoró.

—¿Te importa que me lave un poco mientras te encargas de la comida? —preguntó.

Edward estaba poniéndose en ese momento los vaqueros. Tenía el pelo revuelto y estaba para comérselo.

—Claro que no. El baño está al final del pasillo y hay algunas camisas limpias en la encimera si quieres ponerte una —él se acercó y le plantó un beso en los labios—. En realidad, voy a salir un segundo al bar a buscar cerveza y vuelvo enseguida.

—Me parece bien.

Isabella caminó hacia el baño, pero esperó a oír la puerta cerrarse detrás de Edward.

Aquella era su oportunidad. Fue rápidamente a la sala, corrió al escritorio y registró deprisa los cajones. Encendió el ordenador, pero le pidió una contraseña.

No había tiempo para eso. Quizá si conseguía volver allí pudiera llevar un pendrive e intentar descargar el disco de él y abrirlo más tarde o enviárselo a Aro.

Alzó la papelera por si había algo que indicara que estaba en un lío o conchabado con la gente que lo perseguía. No encontró nada.

Él volvería pronto, así que fue a la ducha.

En el baño encendió la luz y gimió cuando vio su imagen en el espejo, que no le pareció ni mucho menos tan atractiva como la de Edward. Llevaba el pelo pegado a la cara y tenía los labios rojos por los besos. Sus ojos estaban nublados y reflejaban el placer que él le había dado. Se concentró en lavarse y conseguir darle un aspecto de normalidad al pelo.

Tomó una camisa clara de franela doblada sobre la encimera. Era gigante; le llegaba por debajo del trasero, con lo que la cubría bastante. Se enrolló las mangas y, cuando estaba terminando de abrochársela, vio la ropa de correr de él en la cesta al lado del lavabo. Tomó la camiseta con cuidado y pensó que la mancha podía ser de uno de los arañazos de él, ¿pero no debería estar la camiseta rota en ese punto?

Frunció el ceño, acercó la cara y captó un leve olor a pólvora. El estómago le dio un vuelco. Debería analizar la mancha, ¿pero cómo podía sacar la camiseta de la casa sin que él se diera cuenta?

Miró la ventana que había al otro lado del baño y pensó en tirarla por allí y recogerla más tarde, pero él la echaría de menos y probablemente ella sería la única otra persona que había estado en su baño ese día.

No quería creer que Edward le ocultaba cosas, No pensaba que estuviera conchabado con los mafiosos, pero no sabía hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar para proteger a la gente que quería y protegerse él. Si alguien lo había atacado, ¿se había encargado personalmente de neutralizar el peligro?

—¿Isabella? ¿Estás lista para comer? —preguntó él desde el pasillo.

Ella cerró los ojos y salió del baño sonriente con la camiseta en la mano.

—Sí, perdona. Huele de maravilla. ¿Cómo es posible que las sobras sean mejor que la comida en sí misma? —preguntó.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio que él se había puesto también una camisa y estaba ocupado sirviendo los platos con la comida del restaurante italiano.

—Hay tiempo para que se asienten los sabores. Y el buen sexo hace que todo sepa mejor —añadió él. La miró con tanto calor en la mirada que ella pensó que podría marchitarse. Vio la camiseta—. ¿Qué haces con eso?

—He visto que tiene una mancha, probablemente de cuando te caíste. No deberías dejarla así o se hará permanente. Puedo llevármela y limpiártela. Créeme, después de criarme con dos hombres en casa, soy una experta en quitar manchas y la camiseta es demasiado bonita para dejar que se estropee —comentó ella con una sonrisa, casi avergonzada de lo fácil que le resultaba mentir.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. Puedo enviarla a la tintorería.

—¿Y para qué gastar dinero? Déjamela un par de días y te la devolveré como nueva.

—De acuerdo —musitó él.

Aquello hizo dudar a Isabella. Si intentaba ocultar algo, ¿se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente para entregarle la camiseta?

Como no encontraba respuesta a eso, sonrió, tomó un plato de pan con mantequilla y volvió a por el vino y las copas mientras él llevaba otros platos al pequeño comedor que había en la habitación contigua.

La casa de Edward era sencilla y masculina. Todo estaba hecho de madera, ladrillo o piedra, y pintado en tonos básicos y cálidos.

A ella le gustaba.

En una vitrina de cristal del comedor había armas de fuego antiguas y en la chimenea vio la foto de un hombre de pie con un chico, ambos con un pez grande en la mano que seguramente habían capturado ellos mismos.

—¿Sois tu abuelo y tú? —preguntó Isabella. Empezó a comer.

—Sí. Una vez al año iba a pescar a Galvestone y esa fue la primera vez que me llevó con él, en mi trece cumpleaños —respondió Edward.

—Mi padre y mi hermano también iban a pescar a veces —comentó ella con una sonrisa.

—No parece que te incluyeran mucho en sus cosas —respondió él comprensivo—. Debió de ser duro no tener a tu madre.

Ella tomó un mordisco de pollo y retrasó la respuesta. No quería seguir mintiendo sobre su familia. No lo merecían.

—Bueno, yo tampoco quería ir —dijo. Y aquello, al menos, era verdad.

Viró la conversación hacia él y disfrutó de las historias de sus aventuras de chico con su abuelo, Anthony Cullen, que, por lo que contaba Edward, parecía un personaje sacado de una novela de Hemingway.

Se notaba que él lo echaba de menos. Ella le tomó una mano y alzó su copa para beber.

—Seguro que tú también has tenido tus aventuras. ¿Cómo fue tu estancia en los SEAL?

—Lo era todo. Mi vida, mi esencia. Cuando estaba fuera, casi nunca pensaba en casa, solo en mi equipo y en las misiones. Supe que quería ser un SEAL cuando vi un documental en la tele de niño. El entrenamiento fuerte, las misiones... No pensé en otra cosa hasta que salí del instituto; incluso me gradué antes de tiempo para poder apuntarme antes.

—¿Era lo único que te importaba? ¿No había novias ni deportes?

—Jugué una temporada al béisbol, pero nada serio. Todo el deporte que hacía era para seguir entrenando para los militares, para decepción de mis padres. Chicas sí. Ningún adolescente puede pasar de eso.

Isabella sonrió. Estaba segura de que habría vuelto locas a las chicas.

—¿Tus padres no querían que te fueras?

—No. El abuelo montó este rancho cuando volvió de la guerra y mis padres siguieron con él cuando se casaron. Creo que mi padre pensaba que el abuelo, después de haber estado en la guerra, había construido un legado para mantenernos aquí, en esta tierra. Pero yo necesitaba marcharme. Mis padres se resistieron al principio, pero el abuelo les ayudó a ver que era algo que tenían que dejarme hacer.

—Parece que teníais una relación muy especial.

—Sí. Por eso no puedo perdonarme no haber estado aquí cuando murió —comentó él con expresión de dolor.

—Seguro que él lo comprendía, que estaba orgulloso de ti —musitó ella.

—Ya lo sé, pero a veces la vida nos entrega remordimientos y no hay nada que podamos hacer excepto llevarlos con nosotros.

Isabella movió la silla para acercarse más a él. No dijo nada. Se llevó la mano de él a los labios y le besó los dedos. El gesto pretendía ser reconfortante, pero a él se le iluminaron los ojos de deseo y ella sintió que su cuerpo respondía también a ese deseo y no se resistió cuando él tiró de ella para besarla en los labios.

La pasión se encendió rápidamente, cosa que le sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta el placer que se habían dado mutuamente solo una hora atrás. Cuando terminó el beso, Edward le acarició la cara.

—No quiero que te arrepientas de esto —dijo; y por primera vez ella sintió tentaciones de contárselo todo antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos.

Pero no podía. Quizá él lo aceptara y lo entendiera, pero el instinto le decía que no sería así. Si la echaba de allí, si le decía que se fuera, se jugaba algo más que su vida amorosa. Si se iba, fracasaría en su trabajo. Entonces se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que eso ya no era lo más importante para ella.

Lo más importante era que podía perder a Edward. Si iban a por él y lo perdía por no estar allí, jamás podría vivir con ello.

Por el momento lo deseaba. Quería estar con él, quería protegerlo.

Empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa y él siguió sus movimientos con la vista y el rostro suavizado por el deseo.

—No me arrepentiré —contestó ella; y casi parecía que quisiera convencerse a sí misma.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

Eleazar vio salir a Angela de la cámara frigorífica de la cocina con un nudo en la garganta. La quería tanto que eso lo iba a matar. Ella dejó el gigantesco trozo de carne que había sacado para que se descongelara durante el fin de semana para los especiales de cerdo asado del lunes y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que Eleazar se sintiera en el paraíso.

Y también muy rastrero.

—Eh, ¿estás bien? —preguntó ella.

Se acercó y le puso una mano en la cara, preocupada. Siempre estaba preocupada por alguien. Por eso él tenía que hacer lo necesario por protegerla.

Arriesgar su vida, mentir a sus amigos... lo que hiciera falta.

Eleazar volvió la cara en la mano de ella y se la besó. Cerró los ojos para que ella no viera demasiado.

Encontraría el modo de salir del lío. La amaba y amaba a sus hijos. Tenía que protegerlos también a ellos. Había comprado un anillo y le pediría matrimonio en cuanto salieran de aquello; y serían una familia.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso largo y suave, en parte para ganar tiempo, pero también porque necesitaba recordarse por qué luchaba.

Había estado tentado de contarle a Edward lo que sabía, pero eso solo conseguiría empeorar las cosas. Su amigo insistiría en decírselo a los federales y Eleazar no podía correr ese riesgo. Tenía que lidiar con aquello a su manera.

Se apartó, miró el dulce rostro de Angela y le besó la nariz.

—Estoy bien. Distraído, pensando en ti con el vestido que te he comprado para la fiesta de mañana —comentó. No podía dejar que sospechara el peligro que corrían sus hijos y ella.

Por culpa de él.

—Yo pensaba que te distraería más la idea de quitármelo —repuso ella con un guiño.

Eleazar gimió. La abrazó.

—Ahora no podré pensar en nada más.

Ella se apartó y lo besó en los labios.

—Mejor. Yo tengo que sacar dos trozos más de cerdo para asar. Uno solo no será suficiente.

Él la soltó de mala gana, silbó y ella rio y se apartó de él. Eleazar salió al exterior a tomar el aire un momento y vio que el coche de Edward estaba aparcado y que había luz tenue en la sala de estar.

Pensaba que su amigo habría ido al rancho esa noche a ayudar con la fiesta, pero quizá había decidido retirarse temprano.

Edward siempre había sido un verdadero héroe. Un héroe sencillo y honesto. La armadura de Eleazar estaba un poco deslucida, pero Angela hacía que se sintiera brillante. Como un verdadero hombre, no como uno que había tenido problemas secretos con las drogas durante casi un año cuando se estaba recuperando de su operación tres años antes. Le parecía que hacía mucho más tiempo.

La guerra había sido un infierno, y volver a casa había sido más difícil aún. Se había tomado la pérdida de la pierna tan bien como había podido, pero el dolor había sido terrible en ocasiones y la fisioterapia para aprender a usar la prótesis, espantosa. Lo peor de todo había sido la preocupación de que nunca volvería a ser un hombre completo ni a llevar una vida completa. Su época en el Ejército había sido la única en la que había sentido que pertenecía a algún sitio, y había sido duro perder eso.

Le habían quitado los analgésicos y los antidepresivos en el hospital, pero solo había aguantado unas semanas sin tomar nada, pues no le había resultado difícil encontrar cosas mejores en la calle.

Cuando Edward fue a su apartamento de Houston a ofrecerle un trabajo y un propósito en la vida, él estaba muy colocado. Edward se había dado cuenta de que consumía algo y Eleazar le había contado que había mezclado dos medicamentos por error, historia que Edward había aceptado con bastante facilidad.

Eleazar siempre había intentado estar a la altura de las expectativas de su amigo, ser como él, pero nunca lo había logrado. Quería a Edward y a veces también lo envidiaba. Siempre parecía que todo era muy fácil para Edward Cullen, pero en esa ocasión quizá pudiera ser él, Eleazar, el que arreglara aquello.

Le había dicho a Edward que las drogas que tomaba eran recetadas y que las dejaría pronto. Era la última mentira que le había dicho a su amigo... hasta aquel momento.

Había dejado de tomar las drogas en cuanto puso el pie en el Golpe de Suerte, porque sabía que Edward lo echaría a patadas si sospechaba que era un adicto. Se había esforzado mucho por dejar todo aquello atrás y demostrar que era digno de su confianza.

Y luego había empezado su relación con Angela y había creído que era su recompensa por luchar tanto y hacer lo correcto.

Hasta que James había ido por allí unas semanas atrás. Jame era su antiguo camello. Este lo había mandado a freír espárragos hasta que había ido a verlo después de haber recibido una buena paliza. Los hombres que iban a por Edward habían descubierto el pasado de Eleazar y utilizado a James para establecer contacto. Habían amenazado con contarle a Angela su adicción a las drogas y con atacarlos a los niños y a ella si Eleazar no encontraba el modo de convencer a Edward para que se negara a declarar. O también podía matar a Edward, a ellos les daba igual. Se habían reído y le habían dicho que al menos le daban a elegir, pero, al parecer, Eleazar no actuaba con suficiente rapidez y empezaban a ponerse nerviosos. Por eso habían enviado al matón al bar y a casa de Angela para recordárselo.

Pero Eleazar tenía las manos atadas. Sabía que era imposible conseguir que Edward no declarara. Su amigo no era un hombre que se echara atrás.

Y él no tenía intención de matarlo.

El suicidio sí se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero eso no impediría que aquellos hombres fueran a por Edward o a por Angela. Y no podía soportar la idea de perder todo lo que tenía. Ni Edward ni Angela querrían tener nada que ver con él cuando se enteraran. Faltaban solo dos semanas para el juicio y se le acababa el tiempo. El hombre que había ido al bar le había dejado aquello muy claro.

Miró la luz tenue en la ventana de Edward y pensó que encontraría un modo. Abrió la puerta del bar para volver con Angela.

Si podía encontrar el modo de conseguir que Edward cambiara de idea y no le pasara nada a nadie, sería él el héroe, para variar y podría pedir matrimonio a Angela. Nadie se enteraría, pero Eleazar sabría que los había salvado.

Solo tenía que descubrir cómo. Era preciso.

—¡Vaya, está atestado! —exclamó Isabella cuando encontró un lugar a un lado del camino de tierra que llevaba a la casa principal del rancho A.C. El lugar se llamaba así por Anthony Cullen, el abuelo de Edward. Ese día era escenario de la fiesta de cumpleaños del padre de Edward —. Supongo que Edward no mentía cuando dijo que esto no era una reunión familiar.

Carlisle y Esme Cullen, los padres de Edward, eran la segunda generación que trabajaba en aquel rancho, y Edward la tercera.

—Las fiestas de Carlisle y Esme son muy populares —comentó Angela.

Su coche se había estropeado e Isabella se había ofrecido a recogerlos a sus dos hijos y a ella. Edward había salido temprano para ayudar a sus padres con los preparativos, aunque seguramente no tendría mucha energía, pues ninguno de los dos había descansado gran cosa durante la noche. Ella había dormido unas horas después de la marcha de él y luego había conseguido volver a su apartamento sin ser vista, gracias a que el bar estaba cerrado ese día.

En parte estaba ansiosa por volver a verlo y en parte no. El sexo siempre cambiaba las cosas, y además no había sido solo sexo. Habían hablado, compartido y hecho cosas que ella no hacía normalmente, incluido dormir en la cama de él. Dormir con alguien, compartir la cama, era un acto más íntimo que tener relaciones sexuales con él.

Edward hacía que ella lo sintiera todo hasta lo más hondo. Con él se había sentido segura.

Se alegraba de estar allí en la fiesta; la ponía nerviosa perder de vista a Edward mucho rato, fuera de su protección. Al menos eso era lo que se decía.

Miró las docenas de coches y camionetas aparcados a lo largo del camino y a la gente que llegaba a caballo y se alegró aún más de haber ido. Tenía que seguir protegiendo a Edward, pero le apetecía aquel rato de fiesta. Desde luego, nadie intentaría nada en medio de un montón de amigos de los Cullen, la mayoría de los cuales eran texanos armados. El lunes volverían a lidiar con la realidad.

Isabella se relajó y miró a los niños por el espejo retrovisor. Alec y Jane iban sentados tranquilamente en el asiento de atrás jugando con algún juego electrónico. No habían dicho nada. Alec tenía siete años y Jane cuatro. Eran niños buenos y educados y a Isabella, que había pasado poco tiempo con niños, le parecían agradables.

Pero los dos cambiaron radicalmente en cuanto aparcaron. Se desabrocharon el cinturón entre gritos de alegría y salieron corriendo del coche como si estuviera en llamas para unirse a la multitud del jardín.

—Están contentos —comentó Isabella con una sonrisa, viéndolos correr.

—Los Cullen siempre preparan algo especial para los niños. Últimamente trabajo tanto que he tenido poco tiempo para hacer cosas con ellos. Espero que eso pueda cambiar cuando consiga el divorcio y ahora que te tenemos a ti en el bar.

Isabella asintió. Se sentía culpable, ¿pero qué podía decir? ¿Que lo sentía, pero se iría de allí en pocas semanas?

Aquello era una fiesta y quería disfrutar. Se miró las sandalias blancas, también de Angela, y entonces sonó su móvil.

—Ve delante, tengo que contestar —le dijo a Angela.

—Puedo esperar, tarda lo que necesites —contestó la otra con una sonrisa. Pero Isabella vio curiosidad en sus ojos.

Se volvió y bajó la voz.

—Hola, Aro. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tenemos el informe de la mancha de esa camiseta. No es de Cullen, pero en la base de datos de ADN no hay nada, así que es un callejón sin salida, excepto porque sabemos que la sangre no es de él.

—¿Y había residuos de pólvora?

—Solo un rastro débil. Podría ser de su propia pistola, si ha disparado últimamente.

Isabella asintió.

—Tiene una galería de tiro en la parte de atrás de su casa. Intentaré conseguir una copia de su disco duro y de los e-mails y quizá encontremos algo ahí.

—No te apresures con eso, es arriesgado. De momento solo tenemos una mancha de sangre en su camiseta y podría haber muchas explicaciones para eso. ¿Le has preguntado por ella?

Isabella pensó en el momento en que estaba casi desnuda en casa de Edward después de hacer el amor.

—No era el momento apropiado.

—Pues relájate un poco por ahora, a menos que tengas un motivo fuerte para sospechar que corre peligro —dijo Aro.

—De acuerdo. ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí. Que tengas un buen fin de semana.

Aro colgó y ella se preguntó si estaría imaginando problemas donde no los había. Quizá porque ella mentía a todo el mundo en aquel momento, asumía que los demás hacían lo mismo.

—Edward se va a desmayar cuando te vea con ese vestido —prosiguió Angela—. Siempre me ha encantado, aunque soy un poco baja para que me quede bien. Pero a ti te queda perfecto.

El vestido amarillo suave, uno de los que le había dado Angela, tenía un corpiño estrecho y falda amplia. Isabella no solía llevar ropa así y al principio se había sentido incómoda y demasiado femenina, pero luego había decidido llevarlo porque era muy diferente a lo que vestía habitualmente. Y a veces era bueno cambiar.

—Gracias. El tuyo también es precioso. Es agradable quitarse la ropa del bar.

—Gracias. Eleazar me lo compró por mi cumpleaños. Me vio admirarlo en un escaparate y volvió a comprarlo. Es el regalo más considerado que me han hecho nunca —comentó, con voz emocionada.

Isabella optó por cambiar de tema antes de que llegaran las lágrimas. Aunque fueran de alegría, no eran algo con lo que se sintiera cómoda.

—Dudo de que Cullen se fije siquiera —murmuró; echaron a andar hacia la casa.

—¿Por qué lo has llamado por su apellido?

«Porque es como lo llamamos siempre en la central», pensó Isabella. Pero no podía decirlo así.

—No lo sé. Porque es el jefe, supongo. Queda menos familiar.

—Pues a juzgar por lo que vi cuando ibais hacia su casa anoche, yo diría que hay bastante familiaridad entre vosotros —bromeó Angela—. Y por el tamaño de la bolsa del restaurante, daba la impresión de que ni siquiera esperasteis a terminar la cena.

Isabella no supo qué decir, pues no quería mentirle a Angela más de lo que ya había mentido, pero tampoco sabía cuánto revelar. Mientras se debatía en la indecisión, Angela soltó un grito de júbilo que atrajo las miradas de varias personas y sonrió ampliamente.

—Ya era hora de que le gustara alguien en serio. Lo necesita más de lo que te imaginas. Tenía un presentimiento con vosotros dos.

—Pues no te entusiasmes mucho. Solo ha sido un... desliz. Seguro que no volverá a ocurrir —contestó Isabella—. Y por favor, no se lo digas a nadie más, ni siquiera a Eleazar, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que Edward crea que se lo he contado a todo el mundo.

Angela asintió.

—Claro que no, querida. Pero acepta mi consejo y esta noche no juegues al póquer —Angela soltó una risita.

Isabella odiaba pensar que era tan fácil leer en ella y que Angela creyera que no podía poner cara de póquer cuando en la central no la dejaban jugar porque tenía fama de desplumar a todo el mundo.

Pero, al parecer, aquel juego nuevo no se le daba tan bien.

—Angela, no puedo permitirme perder este empleo, y aunque Edward es fantástico, me preocupa lo que pensará si se entera la gente.

Angela suspiró.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Edward es un buen tipo. De los que no hay muchos. Y al menos hoy no te quedarás sin sombrero.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Isabella, confusa.

—Es una tradición de esta fiesta. Si una mujer viene sin sombrero, es porque piensa intentar que uno de los vaqueros de la fiesta le dé el suyo o porque está libre para que ellos se lo ofrezcan.

—¿Por qué? —Isabella miró el cielo brillante. Hacía calor, pero había sombras y una ligera brisa. Tenía un sombrero, pero no iba con el vestido y lo había dejado en casa.

—Es un modo de dar a entender que estás interesada en emparejarte para la fiesta o quizá incluso más tiempo. Te darás cuenta de que las únicas mujeres aquí que llevan un sombrero suyo están casadas o tienen novio.

—¿Y si un hombre me da su sombrero, eso quiere decir que soy su cita para la fiesta?

—Más o menos, sí. O puedes intentar robárselo, lo que normalmente significa, si él lo consiente, que podéis divertiros un poco después de la fiesta.

Isabella sabía que los cowboys y sus sombreros tenían una larga historia con muchos significados simbólicos. Sabía que los sombreros podían indicar cualquier cosa, desde gusto personal hasta el nivel de ingresos o, en algunas partes del país, la inclinación política del que los llevaba, pero se usaban principalmente para proteger la cabeza del sol o de la lluvia.

Aquel era un giro nuevo con el que no había contado y no sabía qué hacer con él.

Doblaron la esquina de la gran casa y entraron en el jardín, donde se reunían la mayoría de los asistentes, y cuando Isabella se disponía a contestar a Angela, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward y olvidó lo que iba a decir.

—Sí, definitivamente, no te acerques a las mesas de póquer —comentó Angela. Le dio una palmadita en el brazo—. Voy a buscar a los niños y a Eleazar para robarle el sombrero.

Isabella volvió la vista hacia donde estaba Edward un segundo antes, pero se había ido.

—¡Vaya, qué preciosidad! —dijo una voz desconocida detrás de ella.

Isabella se volvió y se encontró a un cowboy atractivo que le sonreía y sostenía dos vasos de algo frío.

—Pero resulta un poco triste que estés ahí sola —le tendió una de las bebidas.

Isabella vaciló antes de aceptarla. Él se quitó el sombrero y se lo colocó en el pecho con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Soy Jacob Black —la miró con ojos negros como la noche.

Isabella sonrió y él se puso el sombrero. Era un poco joven para ella, pero encantador y sin duda estaba acostumbrado a conquistar a las chicas de su edad con su sonrisa.

—Isabella —dijo ella.

—Un nombre precioso. ¿Eres nueva aquí? No recuerdo haberte visto antes.

Isabella le dijo que trabajaba en el Golpe de Suerte y conversaron un rato amistosamente. Se preguntó si Edward la estaría evitando.

Jacob, como solían hacer muchos jóvenes, empezó a hablar demasiado de sí mismo mientras ella sonreía, asentía y terminaba la bebida al tiempo que planeaba una despedida rápida en cuando hubiera un momento propicio. Le entró pánico cuando vio que él se quitaba el sombrero y temió que le pidiera si le gustaría llevarlo.

La rescató la voz de Edward.

—Jacob, creo que Leah te anda buscando.

Isabella miró al chico.

—¿Leah?

—La chica con la que he venido —Jacob sonrió—. Pero no es nada serio —tuvo la audacia de guiñarle un ojo antes de volverse—. Gracias, Cullen —musitó con sarcasmo.

—No tenías ninguna posibilidad —bromeó Edward.

El chico se alejó.

—Es todo un personaje —Isabella soltó una risita—. Un buen chico, pero muy pagado de sí mismo.

—Es un buen chico, sí, pero necesita que sean más estrictos con él —comentó Edward.

Isabella lo miró, contenta de tener un tema para romper el hielo, de poder hablar de otra persona.

—¿No te preocupaba que fuera víctima de su encanto? —preguntó.

—No mucho. Me preocupaba más que te matara de aburrimiento —bromeó Cullen—. Y no quería que aceptaras su sombrero sin saber la historia que va con eso.

Ella se echó a reír.

—No temas, Angela me ha puesto al día.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Si acepto un sombrero, significa que quiero enrollarme con el hombre. Si él me lo da, significa que soy su cita en la fiesta y quizá podamos enrollarnos luego.

—Veo que sabes lo básico —a él le bailaban los ojos cuando se quitó el sombrero y se lo puso a ella—. Me alegra que hayas venido.

Isabella carraspeó. El sombrero le quedaba algo grande, pero él lo echó hacia atrás para que le resultara cómodo. Probablemente quedaba ridículo con el vestido, pero a Isabella no le importó.

—Gracias por invitarme. Hacía tiempo que no iba a una fiesta. Y desde luego, no a una tan agradable como esta.

Edward no contestó. La miró de arriba abajo y ella hizo lo mismo. Él llevaba ese día una camisa blanca de vestir, complementada con una corbata sencilla, que acentuaba la amplitud de su pecho. Seguía llevando vaqueros y botas elegantes.

—Ese vestido te queda de maravilla. Me sorprende que no hayan intentado ponerte el sombrero la mitad de los hombres de aquí —dijo él en voz baja—. Aunque tendría que haberles pegado por ello.

—Gracias. Tú tampoco estás mal —repuso ella; y decidió aprovechar aquella oportunidad—. Y hablando de ropa, te he estropeado la camiseta que intenté limpiarte. Creo que debo comprarte una nueva. Lo siento mucho.

—No es necesario. No importa; ha sido muy amable por tu parte intentarlo.

—¿Cómo te la ensuciaste así? Vi que no había cortes en el punto de la mancha.

Edward la miró con atención.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

—Me preocupa. Tú me interesas y...

Sus palabras hicieron que los dos se quedaran inmóviles. De pronto ella se sintió vulgar por usar aquello para sacarle información.

—No fue nada. Cuando salí a correr, me metí en una pelea entre dos tipos en la parte de atrás del bar y uno de ellos tenía un golpe en la cara. Supongo que me ensucié cuando le ayudé a subir a su coche.

—¡Oh! —Isabella sonrió—. Me siento estúpida.

—No te sientas así. Me gusta que te preocupara lo bastante para preguntar. Y sé que, después de estar con alguien poco fiable, es normal que cuestiones cosas.

—Como camisetas manchadas de sangre.

—Sí. Nunca tengas miedo de preguntarme francamente algo así. Debería habértelo dicho, pero no me pareció importante.

Ambos guardaron silencio e Isabella sintió que aumentaba el calor, y no se debía precisamente al sol. Aro tenía razón, ella sacaba conclusiones precipitadas y al final había una explicación sencilla.

—Tu vaso está vacío. Deja que te traiga otra limonada —comentó Edward.

—De acuerdo —ella le sonrió por debajo del ala del sombrero.

En lugar de alejarse, él le puso las manos en los hombros y la miró atentamente. El contacto de su piel con la de ella hizo que Isabella cerrara los ojos. En aquel momento deseaba ser una mujer normal que hubiera ido allí para estar con su hombre en un picnic. Pero no lo era.

Los gritos de alegría y las risas de los niños resonaban por el patio, donde había para ellos un castillo hinchable de saltar y otras actividades divertidas. Isabella se apartó un mechón de pelo que había escapado de la trenza que le había hecho Angela.

Todos los ruidos desaparecieron cuando Edward se inclinó a besarla, al principio con suavidad y después con más insistencia, separándole los labios y pasando la lengua por ellos de un modo muy erótico. No la estrechó contra sí ni profundizó el beso, sino que siguió saboreándola hasta que ella le puso una mano en el hombro y se apoyó en la valla que tenía al lado.

Él se detuvo y respiró con fuerza.

—Voy a por esa limonada.

—Puedes echarle un chorro de algo más fuerte.

—Prepararé dos —Edward le guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

Isabella miró a los niños que jugaban y a la gente que conversaba sonriente y se dispuso a disfrutar del momento. A disfrutar de Edward y de la fiesta. Él volvió unos minutos después con dos vasos altos de limonada con hielo. Ella tomó un sorbo y soltó una carcajada.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué lleva?

—Solo un chorro de un tequila muy bueno.

—Está delicioso —ella dio otro sorbo.

—He de admitir que solo quiero llevarte a un lugar solitario y arrancarte ese vestido —musitó él, por encima del borde de su vaso—. Pero supongo que debemos unirnos a la fiesta.

Le tomó la mano y la guio a través del patio, donde tocaba una banda de música y había mesas de comida alineadas con comida suficiente para alimentar a un ejército. El aire era dulce e impregnado del olor a barbacoa que salía de las parrillas situadas detrás de las mesas. Varios hombres se encargaban de ellas con cervezas en una mano y tenedores o espumaderas en la otra.

Edward la llevó en medio de todo aquello y, en cuestión de segundos, la mayoría de la gente bailaba a su alrededor impidiéndoles conversar.

Él le tomó el vaso y lo depositó junto con el suyo en una mesa cercana. La atrajo hacia sí e Isabella se puso rígida un momento.

—¿No quieres bailar? —preguntó él.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—No he bailado mucho y creo que no se me da bien. Quizá deberíamos...

—Tú agárrate, no te pasará nada —él le tomó una mano y le pasó el otro brazo por la espalda. Sus movimientos no eran demasiado sexuales ni sugerentes, pero su proximidad hizo que ella pensara en sexo hasta el punto de que olvidó que estaba bailando, una actividad que realizaba raramente.

Aunque era consciente de que los seguían muchas miradas, algunas de ellas celosas, nadie parecía darse cuenta de que no sabía bailar.

El cuerpo de Edward se movía con facilidad a su lado y su figura musculosa parecía quemarla a través de la tela fina del vestido aunque apenas se tocaban. Ella no se dio cuenta de que bailaban en dirección a una esquina del jardín, detrás de un arbusto enorme en flor que ocupaba todo un lado del amplio porche de sus padres.

—Puede que tengamos un problema —musitó él muy serio.

—¿Cuál? —ella miró a su alrededor alarmada y se llevó automáticamente la mano al muslo, hasta que recordó que había dejado la pistola en el bolso, que Angela había insistido en dejar en el piso alto de la casa junto con el suyo. A Isabella no le gustó eso, pero no había podido discutirlo.

—No puedo dejar de tocarte —él le deslizó las manos por la espalda—. Este vestido me vuelve loco —confesó con voz espesa por el deseo.

—Eso puede ser un problema, sí —asintió ella con una sonrisa.

Las manos de Edward le enmarcaron el rostro y se inclinó para besarla, pero el sonido de unas risas cercanas les hizo volverse y vieron a un par de niños de unos diez años que los espiaban detrás de un árbol. Los chicos volvieron a reír y desaparecieron de la vista.

—Creo que nos han descubierto —comentó Isabella con sequedad. Pero se alegraba en secreto de la interrupción. No se fiaba de sí misma con Edward y, desde luego, no necesitaba que la vieran besándose con él en público y nada menos que en el jardín de sus padres.

—Creo que tienes razón —Edward rio.

Divisó a los espías y se lanzó tras ellos como una flecha. Los niños huyeron riendo, seguidos por él. Los alcanzó fácilmente y, con ayuda de un amigo suyo cowboy, los llevó en vilo hasta el castillo hinchable, donde dejaron caer a los chicos, que reían como locos.

Isabella sonrió y se apoyó en la valla a mirar a otros niños, que corrían también para ser los siguientes a los que capturaran y lanzaran al castillo.

Parecía que a Edward le gustaban los niños y ella se descubrió pensando si querría tener hijos.

Se enderezó. No le gustaba la facilidad con que se había colado ese pensamiento en su mente ni la sensación cálida que lo acompañaba.

Había cumplido treinta años y todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo para esas cosas. Los hombres con los que trabajaba tenían familias y vidas normales, pero a ellos ser padres no los dejaba fuera del trabajo de campo durante casi un año.

Ella había pasado casi una década construyendo su carrera y su reputación. Sabía lo deprisa que se iría todo al garete si se dejaba distraer por su reloj biológico. Y aunque nunca tuviera hijos propios, podía adoptar algún día si quería. Sabía que había muchos niños que necesitaban casas.

Mientras miraba a Edward lanzar otro niño gritón al castillo hinchable, se dijo que no había ninguna prisa en plantearse aquello.

Cambió el rumbo de sus pensamientos, aunque le costó un gran esfuerzo.

Era el efecto de aquel día. Y de ese hombre. Allí, entre tantas familias con niños y con aquella atmósfera relajada, era difícil no pensar en la vida fuera de los Marshals. Y no ayudaba que hubiera pasado varias semanas con su hermano y Rosalie, que también estaban pensando en tener familia.

Siempre había creído que estaba bien sola y no sentía deseos de nada que no fuera hacer bien su trabajo, pero ahora estaba Edward...

Él volvió a su lado y le tendió la mano sonriente.

—Van a empezar los juegos de la tarde y necesito una pareja —la miró de arriba abajo—. ¿Te apetece la carrera de tres piernas?

Isabella le tomó la mano.

—Juegos, ¿eh? ¿Y a quién le vamos a dar una paliza?

Él rio y la besó en la mejilla.

—Así me gusta.

Cruzaron el patio hasta un campo amplio, donde se había reunido la gente para los juegos. La mano de él en la suya le gustaba más de lo que habría sido normal, pero no la apartó. Su contacto hacía que lo deseara más de lo que habría sido normal. Todo con Edward era más intenso de lo normal.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, él le ataba ya una cuerda al tobillo derecho y ella bajó la vista cuando él deslizó la otra mano por el muslo de la otra pierna y contuvo el aliento, contenta de haber decidido quitar la pistola de allí.

—¿Preparada para que te ate? —preguntó él.

Isabella asintió.

—Vamos allá.

En cuanto lo hubo dicho, se preguntó si hablaba de la carrera o de algo más, pero enseguida se dejó llevar por la emoción de la carrera y le pasó algo que hacía mucho que no le pasaba.

Se divirtió.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Compitieron en varias rondas de carreras de tres piernas, en las que terminaron segundos solo porque Edward tropezó cuando intentaba mirarla al escote. A continuación hubo una competición de Capturar la Bandera y una pelea de globos de agua que empezaron los niños cuando emboscaron a los adultos. Después Edward se sentó a refrescarse con una cerveza y disfrutar de la vista de Isabella, que se desperezaba a su lado sobre la suave hierba.

Ella tenía una mancha de tierra en la mejilla y otras de hierba en el vestido. No parecía importarle, cosa que sorprendió a Edward. La chica tenía un fiero instinto competitivo, equilibrado por una naturaleza que amaba la diversión. Se esforzaba mucho por ganar, pero se reía cuando perdían.

Podía ser novata disparando pistolas, pero tenía una puntería certera lanzando globos de agua, como probaba la ropa empapada de él. Él había lanzado también unos pocos y los críos más. En conjunto había sido divertido... y agotador.

Se habían sentado a secarse al sol, pero las sombras de la tarde empezaban a alargarse por el patio. Edward no quería moverse, pues estaba feliz allí con Isabella.

Miró sus largas piernas bronceadas, sus sandalias, que se había quitado hacía rato y los pies cruzados en los tobillos. El color melocotón de las uñas de los pies le llamó la atención, pues ella no parecía muy dada a esos asuntos femeninos.

Confió en que se las hubiera pintado para él.

El vestido la cubría todavía decentemente, pero se había subido un poco en los muslos, lo cual también suscitaba el interés de él.

En el pecho, el vestido se abría un poco. Le gustaba su figura y la fuerza suave y femenina que exudaba; así como el modo elegante en que se movía.

Le gustaba especialmente cómo lo envolvía y lo recibía entero, cómo le hacía sentir que podía hundirse en ella hasta que el mundo desaparecía.

Miró su cara, los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y tendió la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. No estaban solos, había más gente por allí sirviéndose de cenar antes de que empezara el baile, pero estaban lo bastante solos.

—Hola.

—Hola —contestó ella.

—¿Te he despertado?

—¿Estaba roncando? —preguntó ella, que no parecía nada avergonzada por esa posibilidad.

—No.

—Entonces no, no dormía —ella sonrió.

—¿Siempre roncas?

—Sí —Isabella rio—. Mi hermano me grabó una vez para convencerme de ello.

Edward rio. Era agradable que ella tuviera algunos recuerdos buenos de su familia.

—Este sitio es perfecto —ella se incorporó sobre los codos y miró la casa—. Crecer aquí con tu familia, con tus padres... es como un cuento de hadas.

—Tal vez tanto no. En los ranchos se trabaja duro y también pasamos tiempos difíciles, económicamente y en otros sentidos. Pero sí, fue agradable crecer aquí.

—¿Eres hijo único?

—Mis padres intentaron tener más, pero mi madre tenía algo que hacía que le fuera difícil llevar el embarazo hasta el final, así que se conformaron con lo que tenían. Y estaba Eleazar, que prácticamente vivía aquí porque su familia era un desastre. Siempre ha sido más un hermano que un amigo.

—Es agradable que lo acogierais así —ella rodó boca abajo y quedó apoyada en los codos. El brillo de sus ojos indicaba que era consciente de que él podía ver por el hueco de su escote.

A Edward ya no le interesaba hablar de su infancia.

—Ven aquí. Quiero enseñarte algo.

—Suena prometedor.

Ella se incorporó y lo siguió detrás de los graneros y a través de matorrales, con los sonidos de la fiesta apagándose a sus espaldas. A la luz del atardecer, parpadeaban ya algunas estrellas. Cuando se detuvieron, estaban delante de un pequeño estanque rodeado de piedras.

—Los manantiales que alimentan esta tierra. Una de las razones por las que mi abuelo se instaló aquí fue porque corre el agua bajo varias hectáreas de terreno —deslizó la mano detrás de ella y le bajó la cremallera del vestido.

Isabella se dejó quitar la prenda, que Edward colgó en una rama próxima antes de desnudarse. Isabella lo imitó y se quitó también la ropa interior.

Sin decir palabra, él le tomó la mano y ambos corrieron hasta el agua.

Isabella soltó un respingo y un grito. Clavó los dedos en los hombros de él.

—¡Está congelada! —exclamó.

—Es solo un minuto, hasta que te acostumbras. Ven, te ayudaré a calentarte —Edward la estrechó contra sí.

Hacía horas que no la besaba y no podía esperar ni un momento más. Buscó su boca mientras ella lo abrazaba con brazos y piernas. Él bajó las manos al trasero de ella y los sujetó a ambos.

—¿Y si viene alguien? —preguntó ella, mordisqueándole el cuello.

—No vendrá. La mayoría de la gente ni siquiera sabe que esto está aquí.

—Pues qué suerte la nuestra.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo —él se inclinó bajo la superficie fría del agua y succionó un pezón hasta que ella gritó y él tuvo que salir a buscar aire.

—¡Oh!, eso resulta muy agradable con el agua —comentó ella sin aliento.

—Soy un SEAL —repuso él con una sonrisa—. El agua es mi elemento natural.

Movió a ambos un poco y se deslizó en su interior. El contraste entre el calor de su cuerpo y el frío del agua le hizo a él gemir también en voz alta.

Sus cuerpos se fusionaron, las manos de él la estrechaban contra sí con un ritmo que pronto llevó a ambos al límite.

—Isabella, contén el aliento.

—¿Por qué? No creo que...

—No temas, yo te sujeto. Relájate y haz tres respiraciones profundas conmigo, exhalando del todo, y en la tercera, exhala completamente y contén la respiración, ¿de acuerdo? Si no puedes contenerla cuando estemos debajo del agua, me sueltas y subimos inmediatamente a la superficie. Solo son unos centímetros. ¿Confías en mí?

Hubo una pausa; a Edward le golpeaba con fuerza el corazón y su cuerpo lo empujaba hacia el orgasmo, pero esperó.

—De acuerdo —musitó ella—. ¿Pero no debería contener la respiración con el aire dentro?

—Es mejor después de exhalar, créeme.

—¿Mejor para qué?

—Ya lo verás —prometió él.

—De acuerdo.

—Uno.

Edward respiró hondo y exhaló con ella al tiempo que la llenaba y se retiraba.

—Dos —dijo contra su mejilla; repitió la operación y sintió que ella empezaba a tensarse alrededor de su pene.

—Tres.

Los dos exhalaron profundamente y se hundieron bajo el agua. Edward la sujetaba contra él y la embestía con fuerza hasta que sintió su espasmo, ella le clavó los dedos y el cuerpo de él explotó en un orgasmo.

Salieron a la superficie y ambos buscaron aire y el uno al otro. Isabella se agarró a él con fuerza, temblando todavía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward, preocupado porque su plan no hubiera ido como esperaba. Creía que ella había disfrutado, pero...

—¿Bien? ¿Quién necesita aire? —Isabella se abrazó a él con fuerza—. Y no quiero parar —le mordió en el hombro.

Edward no lo habría creído posible después del clímax que acababa de tener, pero ella lo excitó de nuevo en segundos y la penetró una vez más.

Después de otro orgasmo espectacular bajo el agua, a Edward también le temblaban las piernas cuando llegó a la orilla del estanque, donde se derrumbó con ella a su lado. Recuperaron el aliento en la arena; la brisa y el calor les secaron la piel en cuestión de minutos.

—¿Dónde aprendiste ese truco? —preguntó ella; rodó y le puso una mano en el pecho.

—¿Has oído hablar de la auto asfixia erótica?

—Sí. Es muy peligrosa. Muere gente.

—Sí, y es doblemente estúpida porque no se enteran. No es inhalar y contener el aliento lo que hace el orgasmo más intenso, es la exhalación. Tienes que respirar profundamente y la exhalación empuja el diafragma hacia abajo y aumenta las contracciones. No es necesario estar en el agua, pero tenía el presentimiento de que sería agradable, con todos los sentidos concentrados en el placer —explicó.

—¿Aprendéis eso en los SEAL?

Edward rio.

—No puedo divulgar mi fuente de información —comentó, aunque la verdad era que había aprendido el truco de la respiración de una profesora de yoga con la que había salido una temporada—. Probablemente deberíamos vestirnos y volver a la fiesta antes de que nos echen de menos.

La besó y se puso en pie.

—De acuerdo. Gracias por haberme invitado y por haberme enseñado este sitio —ella casi parecía un poco triste.

—Quería venir aquí contigo —repuso él. Se puso la camisa y la vio vestirse a la luz de la luna. El corazón le temblaba en el pecho.—Esto no es solo sexo para mí, Isabella. Deberías saberlo.

Era la verdad, y suponía que, cuanto antes la dijera, mejor.

Ella se pasó los dedos por el pelo y guardó silencio un momento de un modo que hizo que a él le diera un vuelco el corazón.

—Lo sé. Para mí tampoco —musitó al fin en voz muy baja.

Edward no podía culparla por mostrarse aprensiva. Habían pasado solo unos días y aquello era tan intenso que estaba descolocado. Pero algo le decía que ella era distinta a todas las demás mujeres que había conocido.

—Tenemos tiempo. No hay prisa, ¿de acuerdo? —la abrazó.

Ella no dijo nada, pero asintió contra su pecho. Edward notó la tensión que había vuelto a su cuerpo y la estrechó más contra sí. Fueran cuales fueran sus dudas, tenía intención de borrarlas y lograr que aquello funcionara.

Sabía que lo que había entre ellos era algo especial y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ello.

Dos horas después, Edward arrojaba el último paño de cocina por el tobogán de la ropa sucia que bajaba desde la cocina hasta el sótano y se apoyaba en la encimera agotado.

Esme, su madre, le sonrió y se empinó de puntillas para besarlo.

—Gracias por ayudar a recoger, Edward. Y dáselas también a Bella. No tenía por qué hacerlo.

Edward oyó la risa de Isabella a través de la ventana de la cocina. Angela se había ido con Eleazar e Isabella se había quedado a colaborar.

—Esta es diferente —comentó su madre.

—Sí que lo es —él quería mostrarse inexpresivo, pero no podía borrar la estúpida sonrisa de su cara.

—Tu padre tenía esa misma expresión cuando me miraba. Y, si no me equivoco, yo diría que ella siente lo mismo.

—De momento vamos a tomarnos esto con calma.

—Muy inteligente. Pero ella también me cae bien; al menos lo que he visto.

Edward oyó la voz de su padre acercándose a la casa y cambió de tema.

—Ha sido una fiesta estupenda.

—Una de las mejores —asintió su padre, al entrar.

—Siempre has tenido oído de halcón —Edward sonrió a su padre, que dejó una caja con platos y vasos de plástico sin usar en la encimera. Lo seguía Isabella con otra caja parecida.

Edward se adelantó.

—Eh, dame eso.

Pero la joven no le hizo caso y llevó personalmente la caja hasta la encimera.

—Ya está, tranquilo.

Edward vio la mirada divertida que intercambiaron sus padres, pero eligió ignorarla.

—Esta no es perezosa —musitó Carlisle, su padre.

—Me ha gustado echar una mano —respondió Isabella—. Ha sido un día maravilloso. No estaba en una fiesta así desde... Bueno, nunca.

Esme miró a su esposo con ojos brillantes.

—Carlisle no puede hacer nada que no sea a lo grande —comentó.

Edward vio que Isabella los miraba y luego apartaba la vista. Vio la distancia en sus ojos. Ella se había criado de un modo diferente, con la marcha de su madre, la muerte de su padre y la indiferencia de su hermano. Y a Edward le habría gustado poder borrar todos sus sufrimientos pasados.

Su padre carraspeó y Edward se dio cuenta de que había silencio en la cocina y lo habían pillado mirando fijamente a Isabella más de un minuto.

—Ha sido un día largo —musitó—. Creo que deberíamos volver al bar.

Miró el reloj; era más de medianoche.

—Tonterías, os quedaréis los dos aquí. Es demasiado tarde para que os vayáis y hay habitaciones de sobra arriba.

—¡Oh, no quiero molestar! —intervino Isabella.

—No pienso permitir que os vayáis ahora. Después de todo lo que nos has ayudado, quiero que duermas bien y mañana tendremos un buen desayuno. El bar cierra mañana, ¿no, Edward?

—Sí. El domingo es nuestro día de descanso.

Edward miró sonriente a Isabella y le dio la impresión de que ella parecía arrinconada. Se preguntó por qué. ¿Qué le hacía parecer inquieta?

—No tengo ningún cambio de ropa —dijo ella.

—No importa, Isabella —intervino Esme. La tomó del brazo—. Yo tengo mucha arriba y creo que alguna de mi época joven te quedará bien. Te mostraré la ducha y puedes quedarte en el cuarto de invitados del final del pasillo. Es el que tiene mejores vistas por la mañana.

Edward movió la cabeza sonriendo, sabedor de que Isabella no tenía ninguna posibilidad. También sabía que la habitación de Isabella no tenía tan buenas vistas, pero estaba al lado de la suya, en el lado opuesto de la casa al del dormitorio de sus padres.

Su madre quería nietos, pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a pensar en eso todavía.

—Es una mujer estupenda, hijo —comentó su padre cuando se quedaron solos—, pero no es camarera.

Edward miró a Carlisle, que parecía más cansado que de costumbre.

—¿Estás bien, papá?

—Sí. Solo ha sido un día largo. No cambies de tema.

—No sé a qué te refieres. Por supuesto que es camarera.

—Tiene un aire distinto. Es fuerte, no pide ayuda y no vacila en ofrecerla —explicó Carlisle.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Es camarera. Se pasa el día acarreando bandejas pesadas y sirviendo a la gente.

—Cierto, pero eso no explica el modo en que examina la zona cuando cree que tú no miras o... No sé. Tiene un aire distinto —repitió.

Edward sabía lo que quería decir su padre. Él también lo había notado... cuando disparaban, por ejemplo.

—Lo pasó mal de niña y ha tenido una mala racha hace poco —Edward le habló a su padre del ex de Isabella y de su familia. No quería traicionar la confianza de ella, pero sabía que lo que dijera estaría a salvo con su padre.

—Cuesta pensar que esa mujer encantadora haya pasado por todo eso. Pero ahora te tiene a ti.

—No es eso, papá. Todavía no —Edward empezaba a percibir que sus padres contaban con algo que él todavía no sabía si era real.

—Pues claro que lo es. Soy viejo, pero no estúpido. Ya arreglaréis lo que tengáis que arreglar. Ella oculta algo, algo que tú necesitas saber, créeme. Pero lo arreglaréis porque es la mujer indicada para ti. Me apostaría lo que fuera.

Se dieron las buenas noches y Edward fue a su habitación. En el baño de arriba, oyó la ducha y supuso que Isabella estaba allí preparándose para la cama.

La casa estaba en silencio y permaneció un par de minutos en la puerta. Su padre tenía la habilidad de ir al grano. Edward pasó de largo por la puerta de su habitación y entró en la de invitados a esperar a Isabella.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

Isabella odiaba llorar. Había llorado mucho después de la marcha de su madre, pero entonces tenía siete años. E, incluso entonces, había procurado que nadie la viera.

También se había jurado después que ya había llorado suficiente para mucho, mucho tiempo.

No había llorado cuando le dispararon y solo había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas embarazosas en la boda de su hermano, que esperaba que nadie hubiera visto. Pero le costó un gran esfuerzo de control llegar hasta la ducha, donde podía llorar unos minutos. Todo aquello había sido demasiado. Las palabras apasionadas de Edward en el estanque, su modo de conmoverla, su familia, la amabilidad de sus padres, las esperanzas que tenían en su hijo y en ella...

Y ella les mentía a todos. Aunque no había mentido cuando había confesado a Edward que ella también sentía algo más que sexo por él. Probablemente no debería haber abierto esa puerta, pero las palabras le habían salido antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

La rabia se fusionaba con la mezcla de emociones que la embargaban cuando pensaba en la razón por la que le habían dado aquella misión y en las palabras de advertencia de Aro sobre su carrera.

Se había entregado a su trabajo hasta el punto de que casi le había costado la vida y todavía seguían poniéndola a prueba. ¿Y qué había conseguido a cambio? Nada como aquello. Miró los hermosos azulejos de la pared del baño que la madre de Edward le había enseñado con orgullo. Carlisle y ella habían hecho allí su vida y habían renovado ellos mismos toda la casa.

Un testamento a la familia y al amor. Un legado. Emmett también estaba construyendo ahora eso con Rosalie, y hasta su padre tenía a alguien en su vida.

Isabella solo tenía mentiras.

Había encerrado a algunos criminales terribles. Había ayudado a proteger a la sociedad, ¿pero qué tenía cuando iba a casa por la noche?

Antes nunca le había preocupado eso, pero ahora, enfrentada con sus sentimientos y la posibilidad, muy real, de perder a Edward, todos los muros que había construido a su alrededor le resultaban quebradizos.

Se enderezó y se esmeró en controlar sus emociones. Era su trabajo y, en aquel momento, ella era lo que se interponía entre aquellas personas buenas y algo malo.

Era estúpido permitirse olvidar, aunque fuera solo por un día, por qué estaba allí. Se había divertido, se había permitido mirarlo a los ojos y besarle los dedos. Había bajado la guardia y se había quemado.

A Isabella le caían bien sus padres. Esme era la clase de madre con la que había fantaseado después de que se fuera la suya y Carlisle era un buen hombre. Veía que Edward era como ellos dos. Firme, fiable, bueno.

Pero ella no encajaba en su mundo. En la cocina había sido fácil imaginar lo maravillosa que podía ser una vida como la que disfrutaba Edward, una vida llena de sol, picnics y familia.

La mirada de inteligencia que habían intercambiado sus padres le había dado mucho miedo. La aceptación, el modo en que parecían incluirla en sus vidas, le asustaba.

Salió de la ducha, se puso el albornoz ligero que le había dado Esme y fue a la habitación, donde se encontró cara a cara con Edward en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Él estaba en la cama y sus vaqueros en el suelo. A Isabella se le quedó la mente en blanco.

—Hola, guapa —él le sonrió de un modo que hizo que le temblaran las rodillas. La miró—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Has llorado?

Salió de la cama, se acercó y le alzó la cara con ojos fieros.

—No. Me ha entrado champú en los ojos —explicó ella, mientras se esforzaba por contener más lágrimas.

—Me parece que no —Edward le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. ¿Qué ocurre? En la cocina he visto que estabas a punto de salir corriendo. A mí puedes contármelo.

Cada una de sus palabras era como una cuchillada en el vientre. ¡Era tan bueno con ella!

—Edward, tenemos que hablar. Esto no funciona, no puedo...

—Oye, no sé lo que ha pasado, pero quiero saberlo. Todo esto ha pasado muy deprisa, sí, y asusta un poco. A mí también. Nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que tú.

Isabella respiró hondo.

—A mí me ha asustado —confesó—. Estar aquí, tus padres... que, por cierto, son estupendos, pero...

—Lo sé. Les caes bien y están cegados por la visión de nietos correteando por aquí —él movió la cabeza—. No te preocupes, le he dicho a papá que acabamos de conocernos y no nos presionen. No te dejes afectar por eso.

Ella exhaló el aire que retenía y se relajó un poco; se sentía tonta.

—Lo sé, perdona. Son maravillosos, pero de pronto todo ha sido...

—Demasiado.

—Sí.

—Si sientes eso conmigo, dímelo —le susurró él al oído. Le pasó la lengua por la oreja y ella cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia él.—Y prometo que me retiraré.

Ella se disponía a decirle que eso era lo último que quería cuando oyeron gritos abajo y los dos se volvieron.

—Es papá —Edward se puso los vaqueros en un tiempo récord y salió corriendo por la puerta. Isabella sacó la pistola del bolso y corrió tras él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward cuando bajaba las escaleras. Su madre salía por la puerta principal con una bata encima del pijama.

—Hay fuego en el granero de atrás —contestó Esme, que seguía a su marido.

Edward se volvió y le sorprendió que Isabella pasara corriendo delante de él, gritándoles a los dos que se quedaran en la casa de un modo que los dejó clavados en el sitio. Edward la siguió, la agarró del brazo y la volvió hacia él. Ella se soltó fácilmente y lo empujó hacia atrás con mirada intensa.

—Isabella, ¿qué narices pasa? —Edward miró hacia el edificio al que había ido su padre. Las sirenas de los bomberos se oían todavía lejos.

—Vuelve a la casa, Edward, y quédate con tu madre. Yo iré con tu padre —contestó la joven, y solo entonces vio él la pistola de calibre 45 que llevaba en la mano. Ella le puso una placa delante de la cara.—Soy marshal de los Estados Unidos y estoy aquí para protegerte. Te lo explicaré todo luego. No sé lo que es esto, pero podría ser una trampa, así que, por favor, vuelve a la casa, cierra la puerta y déjame hacer mi trabajo —terminó.

Y desapareció antes de que Edward tuviera tiempo de pensar.

Isabella observó la escena. Recorrió con la vista el granero, intacto en su mayor parte porque el fuego, sorprendentemente, no había avanzado mucho y solo había consumido parte de una de las esquinas del enorme edificio antes de que lo apagaran voluntarios.

Eso indicaba que había sido premeditado. No había nada allí que pudiera haber empezado el fuego, ni rayos ni electricidad ni acelerantes a la vista ni ninguna razón para que se produjera un incendio en aquel cuadrante; además, oía claramente a productos químicos y no a gas. Los análisis les dirían más tarde lo que eran. Por suerte, el granero se usaba para guardar maquinaria y no animales.

El jefe de bomberos que contemplaba la escena con ella había llegado a la misma conclusión preliminar: incendio premeditado, en parte porque había más indicios que apuntaban a que había habido un intruso en el rancho.

—Lo raro es que el causante se ha dedicado a rajar todas las ruedas de los coches que hay en el camino de entrada para luego prender fuego al granero más alejado de la casa. ¿Por qué no ha prendido fuego a la casa? ¿Y qué ha conseguido rajando los neumáticos?

—Quizá un antiguo empleado —dijo Isabella—, o alguien que estaba enfadado por algo que pasó ayer en la fiesta, quizá alguien que no fue invitado —bromeó, aunque no era eso lo que pensaba.

Ella creía que los neumáticos rajados y el fuego eran un mensaje. Una advertencia. Y por la expresión de Edward cuando vio los neumáticos, sabía que él pensaba lo mismo.

Pero el jefe de bomberos tenía razón y ella no estaba tampoco convencida de lo que había ocurrido allí. Había algo que no encajaba.

En aquel momento no sabía qué y, aunque algunos bomberos permanecerían allí para asegurarse de que el fuego no se volvía a prender, ella no podía hacer nada más.

Esme se había pasado la noche cocinando para dar de comer a los bomberos y enviar el desayuno a las personas del granero. Al parecer, ese era su modo de lidiar con el estrés.

Isabella estaba hambrienta, algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta que llegó Angela al granero con un termo de café, que entregó a uno de los hombres antes de reunirse con ella.

—¿Vienes a desayunar? Esme ha cocinado comida suficiente para un ejército.

A Isabella le sorprendió que alguno de ellos le dirigiera la palabra.

—No creo que deba —respondió—. Pero gracias.

Angela se estremeció.

—No puedo imaginar que nadie quiera hacerles una cosa así a los Cullen. Ellos no han hecho daño a nadie en toda su vida.

—¡Quién sabe lo que impulsa a la gente a hacer estas cosas!

—Yo sé lo que impulsa a Edward —Angela sonrió—. Nos está volviendo locos caminando una y otra vez desde la puerta hasta la ventana para mirarte a ti.

—Angela, ¿sabes lo que pasó anoche?

—Sí. Edward nos ha contado a todos lo que ocurre y quién eres tú. Está muy enfadado. Pero yo creo que tú solo haces tu trabajo y que, si él hubiera sabido quién eras, no lo habría aceptado —Angela hizo una mueca—. ¡Hombres!

Isabella sonrió y movió la cabeza.

—Estaba segura de que me odiaría todo el mundo por mentir.

—No, y Edward no te odia. Pero supongo que esto complica las cosas entre vosotros.

Isabella se quedó pensativa.

—Sí, supongo que sí. O no. Creo que ya no hay ningún «nosotros».

—Tú aguanta ahí, puedes con él —repuso Angela con confianza. Le sonrió—. Después de todo, eres Marshal de los Estados Unidos.

Isabella respiró hondo.

—Eso es cierto.

—Eleazar dice que Edward debería pensar en no declarar. Y creo que Edward lo está considerando.

Isabella la miró sorprendida.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué va a pensar eso? Edward tiene que encerrar a esos tipos si puede. Mataron a alguien.

—Pero son desconocidos, no de la familia. Tengo que admitir que, aunque sé que Edward quiere hacer lo correcto, si eso significa poner en peligro a su familia, no puede hacerlo. La ley tendrá que hacer su trabajo sin él.

Isabella reprimió un gemido. No podía permitir que convencieran a Edward para que no declarara. Fue con Angela hasta la casa y, cuando entró en la cocina, su apetito había disminuido bastante aunque el aroma a comida resultaba muy tentador.

Esme le pasó una taza de café humeante y le señaló varias sartenes llenas de gofres, beicon, salchichas y huevos fritos, entre otras cosas. Seguía tratándola con amabilidad, aunque la expresión preocupada de sus ojos indicaba que algo había cambiado.

Seguramente ya no pensaba en nietos saltando a su alrededor.

Isabella saludó a Carlisle y a Eleazar, que respondieron con una inclinación de cabeza y miró a Edward. Por su mente pasó todo lo que habían compartido, junto con la necesidad imperiosa de acercarse a él y arreglar las cosas, pero seguramente aquello no iba a ocurrir.

Se acercó al mostrador donde estaba él y se sirvió un plato de comida sin prestar atención a lo que hacía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió él.

—Me alegro.

—¿Qué habéis averiguado?

—No mucho. Tienen que hacer pruebas, pero está bastante claro que alguien provocó el fuego, probablemente para disuadirte de declarar. ¿Lo han conseguido?

—No lo sé todavía.

—Me alegro. Dime qué puedo hacer para animarte a que no cambies de idea.

—Creo que ya has hecho suficiente, gracias —respondió él con frialdad.

Se alejó y, después de un minuto de sorpresa, en el que toda la cocina estaba en silencio, ella dejó el plato en la encimera con fuerza y salió tras él a la sala de estar, donde él miraba por la ventana.

—Entiendo que esto te disguste, pero no puedes dejar de declarar porque estés enfadado conmigo —dijo—. Aunque te negaras a testificar, ya nunca estarías seguro, ni ellos tampoco —señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la cocina, donde estaba segura de que oían todas sus palabras—. Eres un cabo suelto y sabes tan bien como yo que a esa gente no le gustan los cabos sueltos.

La espalda de él estaba muy rígida y tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando se volvió a mirarla, Isabella notó que estaba agotado. Ninguno de ellos había dormido nada esa noche.

—Me siguieron dos hombres —dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—El jueves por la noche. Cuando salí a correr.

Ella recordó los arañazos.

—Dijiste...

—Sí, bueno, yo también sé mentir —repuso él—. La sangre de la camiseta era de uno de ellos —hizo una pausa—. Entiendo. Por eso te la llevaste. Para analizarla —soltó una carcajada y movió la cabeza—. ¡Qué tonto soy! —murmuró.

A Isabella le costó mucho alejar la discusión de lo personal y volver al tema en cuestión.

—¿Qué pasó con los dos hombres?

—Los derribé a los dos y los puse en fuga, pero sus carnés eran falsos y el coche alquilado. Ahí no hay pistas.

Isabella alzó la voz.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Deberías haber informado a los Marshals inmediatamente.

—¿Para qué me pusieran escolta? Creo que no. Además, ¿y si no estaban relacionados con vuestro caso?

—¿Tienes a más de un grupo de malos detrás de ti? —preguntó ella con incredulidad.

El rostro de él se volvió inexpresivo.

—Es posible. Hay muchas personas desagradables en mi pasado.

Isabella guardó silencio mientras digería aquello.

—¿Y entonces qué? —preguntó.

—Entonces nada. Me ocupé de ellos y ahora saben que estoy vigilante.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Crees que eso es mejor?

—Sí, lo es. A ellos les resulta más difícil sorprenderte cuando sabes que vienen.

—Me estás tomando el pelo. ¿Tienes idea de lo grave que podría ser esto para ti? —Isabella lo miró con incredulidad—. Interferir con una investigación federal, ocultar y alterar pruebas —lo miró de hito en hito—. Debería esposarte ahora mismo y llevarte detenido.

La mirada que le lanzó él sugería que lo intentara.

—Tienes que confiar en que la ley haga el trabajo, Edward. Dejarme hacer mi trabajo.

—La ley no hizo su trabajo anoche —respondió él, adelantándose.

Isabella procesaba lo que oía y se sentía irracionalmente excitada por el choque entre ellos, por la mirada fiera de él y la rigidez del cuerpo masculino. Pero Edward se equivocaba.

—Es mucho más difícil sin un testigo. Si hubieras aceptado nuestra protección desde el principio o nos hubieras contando que te seguían esos hombres, te habríamos vigilado más de cerca y quizá esto no habría pasado.

—Tu gente me ofreció vivir un mes en una casa segura, lo que dejaba a todos aquí desprotegidos. ¿Sabes qué sería lo primero que haría yo si fuera ellos y quisiera buscar el modo de convencerme? Iría a por mi familia y amigos. Aunque yo me escondiera, mis padres jamás dejarían el rancho y Eleazar y Angela no dejarían su trabajo ni a los niños para protegerse.

—Eso lo entiendo, ¿pero por qué no dejabas a uno de nosotros aquí?

—Una persona no puede protegernos a todos las veinticuatro horas y tú así lo has demostrado. Y tú me estabas vigilando todo lo cerca que podías —añadió él.

Su puya dio en el blanco, pero Isabella optó por ignorarla por el momento.

—Esto no es entre tú y yo. En este momento...

—¿No es entre tú y yo? ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿O es que acostarte conmigo era parte de tu trabajo? ¿Lo hacías para estar cerca de mí? Porque si hubiera sabido que eso formaba parte de mi protección, quizá habría cambiado de idea...

Isabella respiró hondo y alzó la barbilla. No se dejaría intimidar por él. Estaba segura de que él no la respetaba personalmente ni respetaba su autoridad, pero mantuvo su posición y lo miró a los ojos.

—Piensa bien en esto. Ese asesino podría quedar libre. Tú eres el único testigo. Espero que no digas en serio que podrías reconsiderar tu testimonio.

—No soy estúpido, Isabella. Sé que utilizarán mi testimonio para presionarlo y que entregue a sus jefes a cambio de un trato, así que quedará libre conmigo o sin mí. Probablemente le darán una identidad nueva y lo enviarán a alguna parte a través del Programa de Protección de Testigos.

Ella no podía rebatir aquello, pues sabía que probablemente sería lo que ocurriría.

—Pero acabarán con la organización que hay detrás de él.

Edward movió la cabeza.

—No sé. Ya no sé a quién creer.

Isabella respiró hondo, dolida.

—Muy bien. Dime al final del día lo que quieres hacer. Pero recuerda que, si te niegas a declarar, ellos seguirán ahí fuera y el Gobierno ya no os ofrecerá ninguna protección. A nadie —añadió, mirando a los otros.

Ninguno dijo ni una palabra. Mejor. Ella no quería oír nada. Sonó su teléfono y lo sacó del bolso. Vio el nombre de Aro y salió por la puerta delantera.

—¿Sí?

—¿Todo está controlado por allí?

Ella cerró los ojos.

—No demasiado.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Edward Cullen está bastante enfadado y no sabe si va a declarar. Le he dicho que no tome decisiones precipitadas y me estoy esforzando para que haga lo correcto.

Aro lanzó una maldición.

—Creo que es mejor que vengas y enviaré a otra persona. Supongo que en este momento no serás una de sus personas favoritas.

—No creo que...

—No te estaba pidiendo permiso.

Isabella no podía dejar a Edward. Tenía que convencerlo de que declarara, estar allí por si sucedía algo, quizá intentar arreglar las cosas.

—Tengo vacaciones acumuladas.

—¿Qué?

—Te estoy pidiendo vacaciones. Tú me dijiste que me tomara más tiempo libre hasta que se arreglara el otro lío y es lo que voy a hacer. Desde ahora mismo.

—No puedes hablar en serio —dijo Aro con tono de advertencia.

—Considéralo una petición oficial de vacaciones. Me las debéis y lo sabes. Y si no me las das, dimito.

—Isabella, tú no estás pensando con claridad. ¿Por qué narices ibas tú a...? —Aro calló de repente—. Conque eso es lo que hay. ¡Maldita sea, Isabella! Olvídalo. No puedes quedarte allí fuera de servicio y con ese estado mental. Al menos si sigues en la misión, podré vigilarte un poco.

—¿Y me dejarás encargarme de esto?

—Esto va en contra del sentido común, pero sí. Pero si ocurre algo, vas a quedar en muy mala posición.

—Lo entiendo.

—Espero que él lo valga.

—Supongo que eso lo veremos.

Isabella colgó el teléfono y se alejó sin mirar adónde iba. Necesitaba poner distancia con Edward, Aro y todos los demás aunque solo fuera un rato.

Se encontró, sin darse cuenta, en el estanque al que había ido con Edward la noche anterior.

Se riñó mentalmente y se sentó en una piedra. Marcó el número de su hermano.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Has terminado ya tu misión? —preguntó Emmett.

Las lágrimas que ella había conseguido contener, quizá durante años, optaron entonces por brotar con la fuerza de un huracán de categoría cinco. Apenas puso pronunciar palabra hasta que pasó la tormenta.

—Emmett, he metido mucho la pata —dijo con tristeza. Y se lo contó todo.

Edward estaba destrozado y llevaba diez minutos mirándose en el espejo del baño, sin afeitar. Su mente había estado muy activa toda la noche, pensando en todo, especialmente en Bella en la cama en el apartamento, sola... probablemente casi desnuda. Solo tenía que respirar hondo y podía imaginar su olor y su suavidad.

Se moría por tocarla, pero no dejaba de recordarse que nunca la había conocido. La Bella a la que creía conocer era una mentira. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Había visto algunas de las señales, pero las había ignorado. Estaba claro que ella haría lo que fuera por cumplir su trabajo, aunque eso implicara jugar con él.

¿Era eso lo que había pasado? ¿El sexo había sido solo una distracción? ¿Un ardid?

No le parecía bien pensar en ella en aquellos términos.

«¿Y qué? Tenía un trabajo y lo ha hecho. Igual que has hecho tú cientos de veces», le dijo una vocecita interior.

Pero él nunca se había acostado con los objetivos de sus misiones.

En las últimas veinticuatro horas, había tenido la misma discusión consigo mismo una y otra vez, oscilando entre el anhelo, la rabia y la frustración, y empezaba a cansarse.

Cerró de un portazo, bajó para ir al bar y se encontró a Isabella instalada en su sofá.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Adónde vas?

Los dos preguntaron a la vez. Ella se levantó; estaba muy hermosa pero parecía agotada.

—¿Has pasado la noche levantada?

—Es mi trabajo —respondió ella—. No lo he hecho muy bien últimamente, pero espero mejorar. ¿Tú vas al bar?

—Sí.

—Yo voy delante a revisarlo. Tú me sigues.

Edward no discutió, aunque se sentía ridículo esperando en el umbral, preguntándose si eso implicaba que Isabella se iría pronto.

—Creía que te habrías marchado —comentó.

Y solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo aliviado que se sentía de que no fuera así. La idea de no volver a verla le había alterado más de lo que esperaba.

—Mientras sigas siendo testigo, tengo intención de hacer mi trabajo. Me centraré en Eleazar, Angela y en ti. Mi supervisor enviará a otro Marshal, Sam Uley, al rancho de tus padres. Creo que te debemos eso.

—¿Y si yo no quiero que estés aquí? —preguntó él.

—Entonces enviarán a otro, no es problema. Pero me gustaría seguir hasta el final si no te importa. Quiero terminar el trabajo.

—¿Y si decido no declarar?

—Entonces nos vamos a casa y esto se ha acabado. Pero yo te aconsejo que declares. Sabes que es lo que debes hacer y sabes tan bien como yo que es el único modo seguro de quitarte a esa gente de encima.

—Todavía tengo que pensarlo.

—Me quedaré contigo hasta que vayamos al tribunal. El juicio será a finales de la semana que viene y creo que los dos podemos hacer lo que tenemos que hacer hasta entonces. Pero, si decides no declarar, necesitamos saberlo cuanto antes para que el fiscal haga lo que tenga que hacer.

—Desde luego, te lo haré saber.

Isabella asintió y se volvió. Se alejó en cuanto entraron en el bar.

Aquello era surrealista. El día anterior habían estado tan unidos como podían estar un hombre y una mujer, al menos físicamente. Ese día estaba tan distante que parecía como si no la conociera.

Y quizá era así.

—Supongo que Angela tenía razón —dijo Eleazar detrás de la barra. Edward se volvió y vio que su amigo lo miraba.

—¿En qué?

—Estás loco por ella.

—Me vuelve loco, eso es verdad —murmuró Edward.

—¿Habéis averiguado algo más del fuego?

—No. Nada que nos pueda indicar quién lo hizo. Tal vez fueran críos que buscaban problemas, o alguien que iba de paso. Supongo que nunca lo sabremos.

—O los tipos contra los que vas a declarar. A mí eso me parece un mensaje.

—Sí, o eso.

—¿Sigues pensando declarar?

Edward hizo una pausa.

—No estoy seguro.

Eleazar lo miró, curiosamente esperanzado. Edward observó a su amigo. Eleazar casi siempre tenía cara de póquer.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Perdona, Edward. Es solo que bueno, ya sabes que Angela y yo estamos juntos.

—Y me alegro por ti, así que no rompas con ella. Si tengo que elegir si se va ella o tú, te irás tú —bromeó Edward.

—No te preocupes por eso. En cuanto tenga el divorcio, nos casaremos.

Edward lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Es una broma? ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso?

—Todavía no, pero se lo pienso pedir.

Edward podía ver en la cara de su amigo que se iluminaba de dentro a fuera, pero Edward sentía que todavía había algo que le preocupaba.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, y Angela se merece un buen hombre. Y los niños también. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Es solo... esa cosa de que tengas que declarar. Como tú dijiste, ahora estamos todos en peligro hasta que eso termine. No me importa por mí, pero Angela y los niños... no puedo correr ni el más mínimo riesgo de que les pase algo.

—Comprensible.

Eleazar apartó la vista; puso las manos en la barra.

—Sé que es egoísta por mi parte y sé que tienes que hacer lo correcto, pero me gustaría que no declararas, aunque odio decirte eso. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que, si le ocurriera algo a ella... ¿Qué sentirías tú si le pasara algo a Isabella?

Edward pensó en la pregunta de su amigo. A pesar de estar enfadado con Isabella, cuando se imaginaba que pudiera pasarle algo, se sentía muy protector con ella.

No quería que fuera así, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Valdría la pena declarar? Después de todo, tú dijiste que dejarían libre al asesino, así que, ¿qué sentido tiene? —siguió presionando Eleazar.

Edward tuvo que admitir que él había pensado lo mismo. ¿Qué sentido tenía ser un peón político para el Departamento de Justicia y arriesgarse a poner en peligro a todos los que quería?

Su sentido innato del bien y el mal le dictaba que hiciera algo, que no se quedara parado, pero también odiaba que la gente a la que amaba corriera peligro. Esa era una buena razón para terminar con aquello y dejarlo atrás de una vez por todas.

Isabella seguía allí y eso no podía ser fácil para ella. Y habían enviado a alguien al rancho, lo cual hacía que Edward se sintiera mejor a ese respecto. Había sido un tonto al pensar que podía lidiar con aquello solo y, aunque entendía la preocupación de Eleazar, no sabía si podía darle la espalda al caso. También le aliviaba que Isabella estuviera allí, por muchas razones, y negarse a declarar significaba que la perdería permanentemente. Aquello probablemente no debería influir en su decisión, pero influía.

—Si crees que debo darle tiempo libre a Angela hasta que termine esto, puedo hacerlo.

Eleazar alzó una mano.

—No. Ella necesita el dinero aunque yo le dé también mi paga —protestó—. Solo... piénsalo.

Edward asintió, aunque más o menos había decidido ya que seguiría adelante y declararía, pero no pensaba decírselo todavía a nadie, ni siquiera a Isabella.

—Estos días casi no pienso en nada más.

Edward sabía por qué pensaba Eleazar como pensaba. Había tenido la peor infancia imaginable y la única familia que había conocido era la de Edward y el Ejército. Ahora tenía la posibilidad de tener una familia de verdad y era normal que quisiera protegerla.

Edward vio con asombro que Isabella tomaba una bandeja de condimentos y empezaba a preparar las mesas para el almuerzo. La vio sonreír cuando Angela le dio un abrazo entusiasta, contenta al parecer de tenerla allí.

La sonrisa de Isabella parecía sincera. ¿Quizá no había sido todo una mentira?

A Edward empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Se abrió la puerta de la cocina detrás de él y apareció su padre. Se volvió hacia él.

—Hola, papá. ¡Qué sorpresa!

—Se me ha ocurrido venir a ver cómo os va —Carlisle miró a Isabella, que seguía al lado de Angela.

—Me alegra que hayas venido. ¿Quieres almorzar?

—No diré que no.

Edward le dio una palmada en el hombro y entraron en la cocina.

—Casi he tenido que luchar con el Marshal que nos han enviado, un tal Uley, para conseguir que me dejara venir —comentó Carlisle mientras Edward servía unos sándwiches y los llevaba a la mesa donde se sentaba ya su padre.

—Se toman su trabajo muy en serio.

—Cuando yo tenía tu edad, no había Marshals como ella. Si los hubiera habido, quizá me habría metido en más líos —bromeó el padre de Edward.

—No dejes que mamá te oiga decir eso.

—Debe ser duro para una mujer trabajar en eso. Son igual de capaces pero tienen que probarlo continuamente —Carlisle tomó un mordisco de su sándwich.

—Papá, no entremos en eso. Sé que era su trabajo, pero me mintió cuando... nos liamos.

—Sí, sé que eso fue un golpe, pero no significa que ella no estuviera también en una posición difícil.

—Podía haber dicho que no.

—Tú también.

—Yo no sabía que ella no era quien decía ser —Edward dejó su sándwich en el plato—. Creía que era una camarera, una mujer lista, divertida y sexy a la que empezaba a...

—Sí, lo sé, hijo. ¿Y el hecho de que sea Marshal cambia de verdad algo de eso?

—Tengo la sensación de que no la conozco.

—Eso tiene fácil arreglo. Supongo que tienes que decidir lo que vas a hacer respecto a ella.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Bueno, eso te toca a ti averiguarlo. Pero yo también sentía curiosidad y he hurgado un poco en internet. Te he imprimido una copia —su padre puso unos papeles en la mesa—. Creo que estarás de acuerdo en que es una mujer especial —comentó.

Edward ojeó los papeles, una colección de artículos viejos sobre Isabella acompañados de varias felicitaciones del Departamento de Justicia y una historia según la cual le habían disparado en acto de servicio unos meses atrás.

No había muchos detalles, pero Edward miró una foto de ella cuando la metían en la ambulancia.

«Marshal tiroteada por un violador en serie».

A Edward se le encogió el estómago.

—Ella se juega la vida, Edward, igual que has hecho tú tantos años. Y también se jugaba la vida por ti —comentó su padre—. Creo que deberías darle un respiro.

Edward no contestó, pero siguió leyendo. Según el artículo, Isabella había estado a punto de morir persiguiendo a un violador que había matado a dos mujeres y casi la había matado también a ella.

—Nunca pensé que encontrarías una mujer que pudiera igualarse contigo, Edward, pero me parece que ya lo has hecho —Carlisle tomó su sándwich—. Sería una lástima que la dejaras marchar.

—No sé, papá. Puede que sea demasiado tarde para algo de eso.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglarlo si quieres intentarlo —Carlisle suspiró y se dio una palmadita en el estómago—. Gracias por el sándwich. Tengo que volver al rancho. Nos faltan dos hombres y el Marshal Uley seguramente enviará a buscarme si no vuelvo pronto.

—Me alegra que esté aquí. Eso me quita un peso de encima. Gracias, papá —dijo Edward, aunque no estaba seguro de qué esperaba su padre que hiciera con Isabella.

Sabía que la deseaba, pero había cambiado todo entre ellos, ¿no?

Suponía que solo había un modo de descubrirlo.

Eleazar miraba desde la puerta a Alec, que hacía los deberes en la mesa del comedor con la frente arrugada en un gesto de concentración y agarrando con fuerza el boli con el que escribía los nombres de los estados y las capitales en el mapa vacío de nombres que le había dado su profesora.

Eleazar le había ofrecido su ayuda, pero Alec estaba empeñado en hacerlo solo. Le gustaba el colegio y decía que de mayor quería ser veterinario.

Jane, sentada en el suelo al lado de la silla de su hermano, hablaba con sus muñecas y hacía que estas hablaran entre sí.

Eleazar los quería a los dos todo lo que podía, que era mucho.

—¡Qué concentrado está! —comentó a Angela. Tomó un paño de cocina para ayudarle a secar los platos.

Intentaba ayudar en la casa todo lo que podía, especialmente porque la primera vez que había tomado un paño de cocina, Angela se lo había agradecido tanto que le había hecho una tarta. Era una locura, pero nunca antes la había ayudado un hombre en la casa. Su ex parecía esforzarse en hacerle la vida más difícil en vez de más fácil y Eleazar quería demostrarle que había otros hombres distintos.

Ella hacía que quisiera ser distinto.

Mejor.

—¿A ti te gustaba el colegio a su edad? —preguntó Angela.

—No. Quería estar fuera jugando; hacer cualquier cosa menos quedarme sentado.

Desde luego, nunca había tenido a nadie que le ayudara con los deberes o le hiciera la cena. Al menos no desde que su madre había muerto cuando él era casi demasiado pequeño para recordarla.

—Jugando a los soldados, sin duda.

—Por supuesto. Edward y yo hacíamos fuertes con madera vieja en la tierra de su padre, y a veces incluso acampábamos allí preparándonos para invasiones nocturnas —contestó él riendo.

—¿Y os invadieron alguna vez?

—Solo los animales de la zona.

—Es fantástico que los dos hayáis sido tan amigos toda la vida. Seguisteis caminos separados y ahora os habéis vuelto a juntar.

—Sí, es más como un hermano —admitió Eleazar.

Angela salió al comedor para animar a los niños a ir a acostarse.

Eleazar adoraba ser parte de aquello. Adoraba sentarse a cenar, ayudar a acostar a los niños, leerles cuentos o hacer cosas en la casa. Era la familia que siempre había imaginado que tendría, de la que formaría parte, y sabía que ellos también lo querían, que era lo más increíble de todo.

Cuando era niño, la mayoría de sus comidas eran robadas, y así era como se había hecho amigo de Edward. Lo habían pillado por enésima vez por robar comida en la escuela y Edward había dicho a la mujer de la comida que Eleazar no estaba robando puesto que él, Edward, pensaba pagarla. Y Eleazar no era demasiado orgulloso para no aceptar su ayuda.

Poco después, Eleazar pasaba más tiempo con la familia de Edward que en su casa. Esme le hacía cenas y postres y le dejaba dormir tan a menudo en la habitación limpia de arriba, que habría tenido que pagar alquiler, pero los Cullen siempre lo recibían bien.

Eleazar se apuntó al Ejército en cuanto lo hizo Edward. En realidad no era lo que deseaba, pero la universidad no era para él y el Ejército fue bueno para él. Le hizo un hombre.

Edward y él habían perdido mucho el contacto a lo largo de los años, pero ahora era como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Eleazar sintió el pinchazo de los remordimientos que sentía desde que volviera al rancho después de la fiesta para prender el fuego y rajar los neumáticos.

¿Qué otro remedio le quedaba? Se cercioró de que no fuera nada serio y no le pasara nada a nadie, pero quería que Edward lo viera como un aviso y desistiera de declarar. Así estarían todos bien. Por supuesto, ahora tenía que pensar también en Isabella. ¿Sospechaba ella algo? Eleazar creía que esa tarde le había lanzado algunas miradas raras en el bar y se preguntaba si sabía más de lo que decía. Los había engañado a todos, y no era fácil engañar a Edward. ¿Y si lo sabía?

No. Si lo supiera, él no estaría allí en aquel momento.

Combatió los remordimientos diciéndose que hacía aquello para proteger a Edward y a todos los demás. Si enviaban a otro... Eleazar podía convencerlo de que no declarara y salvarle así la vida. Tenía que parar aquello y el único modo de lograrlo era convencer a Edward de que la gente a la que quería estaba en peligro. Porque su amigo haría lo que fuera por evitar eso.

—Me alegro de que se haya quedado Isabella —dijo Angela; se apoyó en la encimera.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Eleazar.

A él no le había gustado tanto. Le caía bien cuando pensaba que era una camarera, pero ahora era una amenaza. Edward seguía mirándola como si ella fuera el centro del universo y eso podía estropearlo todo.

—Sí. Creo que entre ellos hay algo más que sexo. ¿Has visto cómo se miran?

Eleazar hizo una mueca.

—Los hombres no nos fijamos en esas cosas.

—Pues yo creo que ahí hay algo serio.

—Eso me parece un poco rápido.

—Cuando conoces a la persona adecuada, no se necesita mucho tiempo —respondió Angela. Se acercó a abrazarlo.

Eleazar oyó los grifos del baño arriba y supo que tendrían que subir en un minuto a vigilar el baño y acostar a los niños. Le dio un beso rápido y ella se apretó contra él, excitándolo y haciendo que se sintiera humilde al mismo tiempo. No sabía que se podía querer tanto a alguien ni ser querido así.

El miedo que sentía en la boca del estómago se debía a lo rápido que cambiaría eso si ella se enteraba de su adicción pasada y de lo que se proponía hacer ahora. Eleazar tenía que asegurarse de que eso no ocurriera. No se merecía perderlo todo otra vez.

Si Edward no hubiera visto aquel estúpido asesinato, todo habría sido perfecto.

Pero el fuego casi había logrado su cometido. Quizá un empujoncito más haría el resto y todos quedaran libres para ser felices.

—¿De verdad crees que Edward se está enamorando de Isabella? —preguntó a Angela.

—Sí. Y ella de él también, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Pero se le ve en la cara.

—Eso está bien —musitó Eleazar, que empezaba a tener una idea.

Aquello podía ser justo lo que necesitaba para convencer a Edward. Había visto la cara que ponía su amigo cuando había mencionado que pudiera ocurrirle algo a Isabella. Tal vez sí cambiara de idea por ella.

—¿No sería fantástico? ¿Los cuatro juntos? ¿Y si deciden casarse? Podríamos tener una boda conjun... —Angela se interrumpió con aspecto horrorizado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Oh, Eleazar, lo siento! Ni siquiera estoy divorciada todavía y ya te hago ir al altar conmigo.

Eleazar se echó a reír.

—¿Me acabas de proponer matrimonio?

—No era mi intención, solo estaba pensando lo agradable que sería con Edward y Isabella, si las cosas salieran así —musitó. Escondió la cara en sus manos—. No te culparía si salieras corriendo ahora mismo.

—No pienso ir a ninguna parte, querida. Te quiero y quiero a tus hijos y no hay ningún sitio donde prefiriera estar ahora. Y cuando tengas el divorcio, puedes elegir el día y el lugar y allí estaré.

Angela pareció sorprendida.

—Eleazar, ¿acabas de aceptar mi proposición de matrimonio? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Claro que sí.

Ella soltó un grito de alegría. Los niños entraron corriendo en la cocina.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alec.

—Eleazar me ha hecho la mujer más feliz del planeta —contestó su madre.

—¿Te ha dado chocolate? —preguntó Jane.

Todos rieron.

—¿Te ha comprado una moto? —preguntó Alec.

—Mejor aún, pero hablaremos de eso luego —Angela abrazó a sus hijos—. Ahora hay que irse a la cama.

Miró a Eleazar por encima de las cabezas de los niños y él se reunió con ellos y los abrazó a los tres sabiendo que haría todo lo que fuera por defender a esa familia. Su familia.

Los protegería costara lo que costara.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

Isabella hacía yoga en el suelo de la sala de estar de Edward. Aliviaba la tensión de los músculos estirándolos al límite.

Había sido una tarde atareada y necesitaba un respiro. Aparentemente, Edward también. Había subido a ducharse y no había vuelto a bajar, pero lo oía moviéndose por arriba. Sabía que estaba enfadado con ella por estar allí, pero hacía ahora su trabajo como tenía que hacerlo, sin más fingimientos, y pensaba pegarse a él en todo momento.

Se tumbó hacia atrás para la relajación con la que terminaba siempre una sesión de yoga, cerró los ojos y lanzó un gemido.

Edward no le había dicho ni una palabra cuando llegó. Había hablado brevemente con Uley, quien vigilaba el rancho, y todo estaba tranquilo.

Isabella respiró hondo, intentó dirigir el aire a ciertas partes de su cuerpo y exhaló con calma, dejando que sus extremidades se volvieran pesadas.

El yoga no era algo que hubiera descubierto sola. El Departamento de Defensa y algunas ramas de los militares lo usaban como entrenamiento y también como tratamiento para el síndrome de estrés postraumático, con bastante éxito, por lo que algunos cuerpos de policía empezaban a usarlo también.

Lo suyo había sido un tratamiento ordenado por su fisioterapeuta para ayudar a que su hombro recuperara fuerza y flexibilidad. Aunque ella al principio se había resistido porque le parecía una tontería, no había tardado mucho en cambiar de opinión. Sus ejercicios de yoga eran de los más difíciles que había hecho nunca y ponían a prueba músculos que no sabía que tenía, por lo que había continuado con las clases y las prácticas después de su recuperación. Sonrió para sí recordando sus intentos por conseguir que su hermano lo probara. Habían sido divertidos, pero no muy exitosos.

En las condiciones apropiadas, la ayudaba relajarse y concentrarse, y eso a su vez la ayudaba a mejorar en su trabajo.

Pero ese día no conseguía relajarse.

Renunció a intentarlo y se levantó con intención de ir también a ducharse. Vio luz debajo de la puerta de Edward y llamó con suavidad.

Él abrió en calzoncillos, con la piel y el pelo mojados todavía. Ella se excitó al instante y tuvo que respirar hondo antes de hablar.

—Estaré en la ducha. No salgas de la casa —dijo, más tensa de lo que era su intención.

Él se miró los calzoncillos y señaló el libro que tenía en la mano.

—Ya no voy a salir.

—Bien. Saldré en quince minutos y volveré abajo.

—¿Por qué no te quedas en la habitación del principio del pasillo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Prefiero vigilar en la planta baja, y es más fácil salir a mirar también fuera. El diván es cómodo si tengo que dormir. Estaré ahí si me necesitas.

—¡Oh!, te necesito, pero no sé qué hacer al respecto.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos.

—No necesitas preocuparte por eso. No haremos nada al respecto. Esto es solo trabajo, no diversión, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero aquí podrías protegerme mejor —sugirió él.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo?

Edward la miró durante un minuto e Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. La idea de que todavía la deseara, de que quisiera hacer algo con ella, volvía su mundo del revés.

¿Tal vez era eso lo que él pretendía? ¿Aquello era un nuevo juego? ¿Una especie de venganza? ¿Abrirle la puerta del dormitorio en calzoncillos e insinuarse para después apartarse?

—Me conoces mejor que eso, Isabella. Yo no juego —la miró a los ojos y abrió un poco más la puerta.

¿Aquello era una invitación o un desafío?

El tono de su piel le recordaba muchas cosas que ella amaba. La arena del desierto, el caramelo, el whisky, leones, helado de ron con mantequilla o el topacio.

Él se apoyó en la jamba de la puerta y la miró.

—¿Por qué actúas así? —preguntó ella con impaciencia.

—Hoy he hablado con mi padre y creo que eso me ha aclarado la mente. No me gustaba que me hubieras mentido, pero sé que solo hacías tu trabajo y sé que es un trabajo serio. Tenías que cumplir órdenes. Lo entiendo y no veo por qué se va a interponer entre nosotros ahora.

A ella le dio un brinco el corazón, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Yo sí. Tengo un trabajo que hacer y no puedo hacerlo si estoy... si estamos... Ya sabes.

Él sonrió un poco.

—¿Si estamos qué, Bella?

—Si dormimos juntos.

—Dormimos un poco, pero era mucho más divertido lo que hacíamos despiertos —musitó él.

—Voy a ducharme —declaró Isabella.

Necesitaba poner fin a aquella conversación. Edward estaba jugando con ella y, de seguir así, ella acabaría pegándole o echándose en sus brazos, y ninguna de las dos cosas era buena idea.

—Si cambias de idea...

Isabella cerró la puerta con fuerza. Respiró hondo y se dirigió a la ducha. Abrió el agua fría y no la pasó a caliente hasta que tuvo la cabeza despejada y le castañetearon los dientes. Mientras se lavaba el pelo, se preguntó por primera vez si podría hacer aquello.

Era más fácil cuando él estaba enfadado con ella y mantenía las distancias. Pero si cambiaba su plan de ataque, a ella le sería mucho más difícil resistirse.

Porque él le importaba más de lo que quería.

Si fuera lista, se retiraría inmediatamente del caso y pediría a Aro que la sustituyera. Pero tampoco podía hacer eso. No podía admitir que no podía lidiar con aquello, tenía que estar allí hasta el final.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no oyó abrirse la puerta y se sobresaltó cuando apartó la cortina y lo vio ante ella desnudo.

—¡Edward !

Él entró en la bañera y la tomó en sus brazos. Su beso borró cualquier pensamiento que ella pudiera tener. Isabella le puso las manos en el pecho, pero en lugar de apartarlo, curvó los dedos cuando la lengua de él empezó a jugar con la suya.

—Edward, no podemos... —consiguió decir cuando él interrumpió el beso para llevar los labios a su pecho y bajar la mano entre las piernas de ella.

La acarició con fuerza y succionó con fuerza, llevándola hasta el límite de un clímax que hizo que ella temblara y se aferrara a sus hombros en busca de equilibrio. Luego paró, se incorporó y a ella se le doblaron las rodillas.

—Si no quieres esto, Isabella, vete. Pero si te quedas, no pienso parar —dijo él con voz ronca.

Ella comprendió con tristeza que no tenía fuerzas para marcharse. Lo deseaba una vez más, solo una vez más, con los dos sabiendo la verdad y sin secretos entre ellos. Luego terminarían.

—No pares —susurró.

Le tomó la mano y la llevó de nuevo entre sus piernas. Lo besó en los labios y alcanzó el orgasmo segundos después, gritando de placer en su boca.

—No podía pasar ni una noche más pensando en esto contigo abajo y yo solo y excitado aquí arriba —comentó él.

La giró de cara a la pared de la ducha y ella, que sabía lo que quería él, apoyó las manos en los azulejos y alzó las caderas.

—Yo también te deseaba —admitió.

Suspiró cuando él la penetró, llenándola hasta que tuvo la sensación de que iba a explotar.

Pensó que quizá debido a su engaño él necesitaba tener el control y ella no tenía nada que objetar. Edward le sujetó las caderas con manos fuertes y firmes y empezó a moverse. Al instante siguiente, la única preocupación de ella era que no la sostuvieran las piernas.

Edward salió de su cuerpo y se inclinó sobre el hombro de ella.

—Ardo por ti, Isabella. Pero quiero que me desees tanto como yo. Dímelo o paro —le susurró al oído.

—Por favor, no pares.

—¿Por qué?

—Te deseo... Te necesito —suplicó ella, dispuesta a repetirlo todas las veces que fuera preciso para tenerlo dentro de ella, llevándose el anhelo y la soledad.

—Yo también te necesito.

Edward le clavó levemente los dientes en el hombro cuando volvió a penetrarla y esa vez aceleró el ritmo y la ola de calor del clímax los inundó a ambos a la vez.

Isabella hizo ademán de apartarse, pero él la sujetó en su sitio.

—Otra vez —jadeó.

Ella parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que él seguía duro en su interior y empezaba a moverse de nuevo.

Pero ella estaba ya harta de que él dirigiera aquello y bajó la mano para abrir el agua caliente antes de volverse.

—Déjame —dijo.

Lo miró a los ojos y se arrodilló ante él. Miró cómo lavaba el agua su piel mientras ella bajaba las uñas por sus muslos y volvía a subirlas antes de acercarse al pene e introducírselo en la boca.

—¡Oh, Isabella! —él empujó el pene un poco más en la boca de ella, que aceptó la invasión—. Sí —siseó; colocó las manos con gentileza en el pelo de ella y la ayudó a fijar un ritmo que lo excitó todavía más.

Ella acarició con la lengua la piel suelta en torno al glande y notó cómo le temblaban las piernas a él al acercarse al límite. Pasó los dedos de la otra mano por los testículos y la piel de detrás y el cuerpo entero de Edward se convulsionó en el orgasmo y se vació en ella.

Bajó las manos, la tomó por las axilas y la ayudó a incorporarse. La abrazó estrechamente y la besó.

Cuando se separaron, le apartó el pelo de la cara y la miró de un modo que a ella le partió el corazón. Con mucha ternura, con algo que no era solo sexo.

—No sabía qué esperar cuando he entrado aquí —musitó él, cerrando el grifo—. Sabía que debía dejarte en paz, pero no podía.

Salieron y ella tomó la toalla que le ofreció él.

—Me alegro —comentó.

Edward se envolvió la toalla alrededor de la cintura y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—No ha cambiado nada, Edward —musitó ella—. Tengo un trabajo que hacer y no podemos permitir que esto se interponga. Y cuando se termine, volveré al trabajo. No estaré aquí, estaré Dios sabe dónde, pero no aquí.

—Habría sido de gran ayuda saber eso cuando llegaste —contestó él con franqueza. Abrió la puerta—. Pero no puedo decir que no me alegre de que haya pasado. Y me gustaría que volviera a pasar —añadió.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar preparada para él, para entregarse a aquel hombre de un modo como nunca se había entregado a otro.

—A mí también, pero sabes que, una vez que pase el juicio, probablemente no nos veamos más. Y si yo fuera lista, llamaría ahora mismo a mi supervisor y le pediría que enviara a otra persona. A un hombre —añadió.

—No hagas eso —Edward se acercó a ella—. No lo hagas todavía. Declararé, haré lo que tengo que hacer. Soy mayorcito y sé que esto acabará ahí. No me interpondré en tu trabajo. Pero de noche, aquí, cuando estemos solos...

Bajó las manos y dejó caer la toalla al suelo.

Ella soltó un respingo cuando la tocó, cuando empezó a convencerla con las manos, los dedos y los labios. Se aferró a él, que la alzó contra la pared y volvió a poseerla como si su vida dependiera de ello, creando un ritmo que el cuerpo de ella parecía conocer de memoria.

¿Cómo podía negarse? Se separarían pronto. Él declararía, cooperaría y, al final, ella se marcharía.

—Sí, de noche... esto —repuso sin aliento.

Se abrazó a él y se movió con él, sin querer soltarlo.

Todavía no.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

Edward cumplió su promesa. La semana siguiente trabajaron en el bar e Isabella sirvió mesas e hizo su trabajo, igual que hacía el Marshal Uley en el rancho.

Durante el día mantenían una distancia amistosa y profesional, aunque si él podía tocarla cuando pasaba con una bandeja o entraba en la cocina, lo hacía. Necesitaba recopilar todos los roces que pudiera. Ella solo sería suya, y solo de noche, durante menos de una semana.

Pero las noches eran increíblemente apasionadas. Edward sabía que tendría que pagar un precio por aquello, pero no le importaba.

El juicio no le preocupaba tanto como pensar que Isabella se iría después. Volvería a su trabajo y aquello acabaría allí.

Seguramente podrían verse de vez en cuando, pero Edward sabía que eso no sería suficiente.

Pasó un día más conversando con Angela y bromeando con Eleazar como si no pasara nada raro, como si todo fuera como tenía que ser.

Cuando cerraron e Isabella y él se disponían a volver a la casa, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y necesitaba tomar el aire.

—Déjame que revise el perímetro antes de que salgas.

—Iré contigo. Necesito un paseo.

Isabella pensó un momento y asintió.

Cuando salieron, él se metió las manos en los bolsillos y respiró hondo el aire nocturno.

—¿Te he contado ya que me llamó tu hermano?

Ella se detuvo y lo miró bajo el cielo estrellado.

—¿Emmett te llamó?

—Sí. No es un hombre que quieras que te llame para preguntarte si eres el bastardo que ha hecho llorar a su hermana —Edward soltó una risita—. Aparte de eso, parece un tipo agradable. Y es obvio que te quiere mucho.

Isabella movió la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que hiciera eso. Le daré una buena patada en el trasero cuando lo vea.

—Me alegra saber que nada de aquello era verdad —comentó él.

—No me gustó mentirte en eso. Emmett es maravilloso. Y mi padre también. Y ahora tengo una cuñada... todos son fantásticos.

—La familia es importante. ¿Y Mike? Asumo que también era ficticio.

—Más o menos. Hubo un Mike en mi pasado y era un imbécil, pero no como te conté. Lo siento mucho. Tengo una amiga que pasó por algo parecido con otro hombre y formé uno entre los dos.

—¿Fuiste a la universidad? —preguntó él.

—Soy criminóloga. Fue entonces cuando aprendí también a ser camarera, trabajando por las noches.

—Y tu hermano y tu padre son Rangers de Texas. ¿Tu madre?

—Esa parte era verdad. Se marchó cuando yo tenía siete años. No sé dónde está ni lo que hace. Y no voy a decir que me importe. Papá y Emmett son mi familia.

—¿Y cómo es que no te hiciste Ranger?

—Los Marshals me gustaban, y no quería que nadie dijera que mi familia me había allanado el camino.

—No creo que nadie se atreviera —comentó Edward —. ¿Ves a menudo a tu padre y a Emmett?

—Últimamente más, desde que me... —ella se interrumpió. No habían hablado de aquello, aunque él había visto la cicatriz. La había tocado y besado.

—Dispararon —terminó él.

—Sí. Fue...

—Mi padre me enseñó un artículo de prensa. Salías cuando te metían en la ambulancia.

—¡Oh! Perseguía a un hombre en Yuma, un monstruo que llevaba tiempo huido de la justicia. Su última víctima era una chica de quince años a la que había violado y dejado por muerta. Lo detuvieron y consiguió escapar cuando el conductor que lo transportaba tuvo un infarto. Lo tenía arrinconado y mis refuerzos estaban a veinte minutos de allí, así que actué. Para abreviar, me disparó y se largó. Fue un desastre.

—¿Pero lo encontraron?

—¡Oh, sí! El FBI lo encontró unos días después, encerrado en un agujero. Me habría gustado ser yo la que lo detuviera —dijo ella con amargura.

—Lo que importa es que está en la cárcel y que tú sobreviviste.

—Por los pelos, tanto física como profesionalmente. No le gustó a nadie que actuara sola sin esperar refuerzos. A los Marshals no les gusta gran cosa salir en primera página y les gustó menos todavía que al final lo detuviera otra agencia.

—Tú hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

—Gracias.

—Tuvo que ser duro para tu familia. ¿Tu padre?

—Está a punto de jubilarse. Emmett trabaja en administración ahora. Aceptó un ascenso, se casó... Están pensando en formar familia.

Teniendo en cuenta lo íntimo de sus relaciones anteriores, resultaba un poco raro tener la sensación de que era entonces cuando empezaba a conocerla.

—Eso está bien. ¿Echa de menos la acción?

—Quizá a veces, pero creo que echaría más de menos a su esposa.

—Parece que os fue bien a pesar de que se marchara tu madre.

—Al principio fue duro. Papá y Emmett no siempre sabían qué hacer con una niña, pero me enseñaron las cosas más importantes.

—¿Por ejemplo?

Isabella le sonrió.

—A disparar, a conducir, a interpretar mapas, a sobrevivir en el desierto, a espantar a los chicos.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Son las cinco cosas principales que debe saber una adolescente —asintió. Achicó los ojos—. A disparar, ¿eh? ¿Cuándo empezaste?

—A los siete años.

—O sea que fallabas a propósito.

—No fue fácil, créeme, sobre todo cuando sé que tiro mejor que tú, o al menos igual de bien.

Edward sonrió.

—Eso habrá que descubrirlo.

—Me temo que tendrás que aceptar mi palabra por el momento.

—Parte de mi decisión de abandonar los SEAL tuvo que ver con un disparo.

—¿Te llevaste una bala destinada a otro?

—No. Al revés.

—Uno de tu equipo murió protegiéndote —comentó ella, que empezaba a entender algunas cosas—. ¿Por eso te resististe tanto a que te protegiéramos?

—Tal vez. Es duro pensar que otros se jueguen la vida por ti. Seth Clearwater era un chico joven, nuevo en el equipo. Nos estábamos infiltrando en un almacén y se suponía que el guardia se había alejado, pero no era así. Seth y yo íbamos de pareja y supongo que vio al guardia antes que yo y se colocó delante de mí para devolver el fuego, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Y te sientes culpable por la muerte de Seth y por eso estabas dispuesto a recibir un balazo el día del rodeo? ¿Un modo de equilibrar la balanza?

—Creo que no. He repasado mucho esa noche en mi cabeza. Y hay algo que no puedo ver claramente.

—Eso es normal. ¿Te preocupa algo en concreto?

—Que no puedo recordar si reaccioné lo bastante deprisa, lo mismo que ocurrió con Seth. He entrenado cientos de veces para situaciones así y sigo preguntándome si podría haber hecho algo para salvar a Seth o al juez del rodeo. ¿Por qué no lo vi? ¿Por qué no fui lo bastante rápido?

—Puedes volverte loco pensando así. Entiendo que quieras ocuparte del tema solo, pero si murieras, eso no ayudaría nada. Unos malvados quedarían libres y tu familia te perdería a ti. No puedes controlarlo todo. No puedes salvar a todo el mundo ni arreglarlo todo —Isabella le apretó la mano—. Nadie puede hacer eso.

—Lo sé —contestó él.

Se inclinó, le besó la oreja y la estrechó contra sí. Ella se hizo a un lado y miró a su alrededor.

—Aquí no. En público nunca, ya lo sabes.

Él miró el desierto a sus pies y el cielo estrellado.

—Esto no es público.

—Tú ya me entiendes. Vamos dentro —ella miró el horizonte; se había puesto tensa.

—¿Ves algo? —Edward miró también a su alrededor.

—No creo, pero debemos irnos. No es buena idea permanecer parados aquí.

Ella se colocó detrás de él y Edward tuvo que controlarse mucho para caminar delante, pero ella volvía a ser la Marshal y no su amante.

Eso le recordó a Edward la distancia que había entre ellos y que él se empeñaba en fingir que aquello era real cuando en realidad no era más real que lo que habían compartido antes. El deseo era real, pero todo lo demás era temporal.

Ella se relajó cuando entraron en la casa.

—Quédate aquí...

—Ya sé, tú registras la casa y yo me quedo aquí como un niño bueno.

—Sé que es difícil, Edward, pero ya falta poco.

Edward no necesitaba que le recordara aquello.

Isabella se despertó de pronto, con el brazo de Edward encima de ella, y miró la ventana, donde volvió a oír algo, algo abajo. Una pisada y el crujido de una rama.

Edward roncaba, cosa que le hizo sonreír porque él aseguraba que no roncaba. Se soltó de su abrazo con gentileza para no despertarlo. Se puso los vaqueros y la camiseta y, como no consiguió encontrar los zapatos en la oscuridad, bajó sin ellos.

No encendió la luz y se acercó a la ventana donde había oído el sonido. Alguien se movía en las sombras, cerca de donde estaba aparcado su coche en la parte de atrás. Caminó en silencio hasta la puerta, salió a la oscuridad y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sacó el móvil y llamó a Uley.

—Creo que tengo algo aquí —susurró.

—¿Me necesitas? —él sonaba bien despierto.

—Todavía no, voy a investigar. Pero quizá debas echar un vistazo por allí por si los dos tenemos visita.

—Lo haré.

Isabella se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, respiró hondo y avanzó descalza y sin hacer ruido por la zona cubierta de grava que había delante del porche.

Decidió no pensar en la posibilidad de pisar algo venenoso y se concentró en lo que la rodeaba. Calculó mentalmente el movimiento de la sombra que le pareció ver y avanzó en aquella dirección.

Frenó los pensamientos y se concentró íntegramente en el sonido que parecía salir del lateral de bar, un sonido de metal como de una puerta al abrirse, seguido del golpe de algo pesado sobre el metal.

Isabella avanzó hacia el sonido. Se movió deprisa hasta que se detuvo de golpe, cegada por el brillo de los faros. Un segundo después hubo un disparo y una bala pasó cerca de su cabeza. Ella se tiró al suelo y se arrastró detrás de la esquina del edificio, donde encontró... a Edward.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —siseó, buscando su teléfono para llamar a Uley.

—Te he oído vestirte y salir y he adivinado que ocurría algo.

—Sí, claro que ocurre algo —ella maldijo entre dientes al oír el ruido de un motor—. Y se largan—. Miró a Edward de hito en hito—. Vuelve a la casa.

—¿Y si es eso lo que quieren? ¿Y si esto es una distracción para alejarte?

Isabella respiró con fuerza.

—Está bien, quédate conmigo, pero agáchate. Quienquiera que fuera, está huyendo —comentó exasperada al oír ruido de neumáticos sobre la grava del aparcamiento.

Efectivamente, la camioneta había llegado a la carretera y Isabella solo conocía un modo de detenerla: dispararle al vehículo cuando aceleraba. Como no quería arriesgarse a dispararle al conductor si podía evitarlo, apuntó a las ruedas de atrás.

Acertó a los neumáticos y la camioneta perdió el control y acabó volcando de lado en la cuneta.

Isabella oyó abrirse la puerta y vio salir una figura con el motor todavía en marcha. Se protegió detrás de una roca, pero el atacante no parecía interesado en disparar más, solo en huir.

Ella maldijo la falta de zapatos y corrió tras él; no resultaba difícil seguir el sonido de la persona que se abría paso entre los matorrales delante de ella.

Al acercarse, guardó la pistola y se preparaba para derribar al que huía cuando otra figura saltó a su lado y a ella se le subió de golpe el corazón a la garganta mientras pensaba: «león de montaña».

Casi.

Sacó la linterna del bolsillo mientras oía ruido de pelea y enfocó a los dos hombres que se debatían en el suelo del desierto.

El que estaba arriba era claramente Edward. Retenía al otro sin dificultad, pero Isabella sacó la pistola de todos modos por si acaso. Lugo, inesperadamente, Edward estuvo a punto de chocar con ella cuando lanzó una maldición y se apartó de un salto del hombre que había en el suelo.

Isabella tuvo la misma reacción de sorpresa cuando enfocó con la linterna la cara del que huía.

—Eleazar —dijeron los dos al unísono.

Isabella notó entonces que empezaban a dolerle los pies y también la cabeza.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

Isabella estaba sentada en una silla de la cocina que habían llevado al baño del primer piso de la casa de Edward y murmuraba entre dientes mientras él la ayudaba a lavarse y desinfectarse los pies. Ella no había querido molestarse hasta que él señaló que iba dejando huellas sangrientas por donde pasaba, por no hablar de que se arriesgaba a una infección.

Había intentado curarse sola, pero Edward no se lo había permitido y la verdad era que lo hacía mejor que ella. Eso daba tiempo a Isabella para pensar y él probablemente prefería estar ocupado.

Había sido una sorpresa para los dos, pero mucho más perturbadora para Edward.

Eleazar estaba esposado al frigorífico aunque había prometido no huir.

Isabella no se fiaba. No había duda de que era culpable de algunos cargos muy serios.

—Deja que hable con él primero —pidió Edward , colocando una tirita en una herida.

—No, tengo que hacer esto según las normas —repuso ella.

Edward se sentó en los talones. Guardó los artículos del botiquín y le tendió unos calcetines limpios suyos.

—Póntelos. Te quedarán grandes, pero tendrás los pies limpios y mañana puedes ir al médico a que te los vea.

Isabella tenía la sensación de que aquel día había durado años. Una hora, o una bala, podían cambiarlo todo. «Mañana» parecía muy lejos.

Sabía que tenía que salir a hablar con Eleazar, averiguar para quién trabajaba y si había alguien más allí con él. Y sabía que no podía mostrarse blanda con él por su relación con Edward. Ni por la relación de ella con Edward.

Todo aquello era un desastre, pero tenía que cumplir las reglas.

Su corazón estaba dividido. Quería a Edward, lo que tenían era algo más que sexo, pero también tenía que hacer un trabajo, y ese trabajo probablemente implicaba presentar cargos serios contra el mejor amigo de Edward.

Desde su punto de vista, era imposible que su trabajo no se interpusiera entre ellos.

—Escucha, tengo que entrar ahí y luego tengo que llamar a alguien que venga a llevárselo a San Antonio. Eso lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

El marshal Uley seguía de vigilancia en el rancho y todos pensaban que era mejor que siguiera allí hasta que acabara aquello. La detención de Eleazar no implicaba que no hubiera más gente por allí.

Se puso en pie, probó con cuidado qué pie le dolía más y acabó por apoyar todo el peso en los dos.

—Antes tienes que oír lo que diga —comentó Edward a la defensiva.

—Claro, pero no creo que lo que diga nos ayude mucho. Nos ha disparado, Edward. O más concretamente a mí. Probablemente prendió él el granero o sabe quién lo hizo. Lo que tenemos que averiguar es hasta dónde está implicado. Si sabe suficiente, quizá pueda hacer un trato, pero definitivamente, irá a la cárcel.

Edward permaneció un momento inmóvil. Asintió, pero no se levantó del suelo.

—Conozco a Eleazar como a un hermano. Tiene que haber una explicación.

Isabella le puso una mano en el hombro y él tardó un momento en cubrirla con la suya.

A ella le dolió el corazón; aquello casi parecía una despedida. Salió a cumplir con su deber y Edward se quedó atrás.

—Bueno, Eleazar, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas metido en esto y para quién trabajas? Eso es lo que necesitamos saber —preguntó Isabella, que se había sentado a la mesa dejándolo esposado al frigorífico.

Él parecía desgraciado. Sucio, con el rostro arañado y la camiseta rota de cuando lo había derribado Edward. Tenía la cabeza baja y no la miraba a los ojos.

Se avergonzaba.

Isabella intentó borrar cualquier simpatía por el hombre que hacía un chile con carne increíble y había jugado a los soldados con Edward de pequeño. Eleazar había servido a su país y había perdido una pierna haciéndolo, pero también les había mentido a todos y le había disparado a ella.

—Tú no lo entiendes. Yo no quería hacerte nada —dijo.

—El rifle cargado que llevas en el asiento de atrás indica otra cosa. ¿También prendiste fuego al granero de los Cullen?

Él asintió con la cabeza con aire desgraciado y eso hizo que a Isabella le resultara más fácil endurecer su corazón. ¿Cómo podía hacerle aquello a la gente que lo había acogido desde que era niño?

—Danos algunos nombres, llévanos a un pez más grande y quizá consigas una codena más baja.

Él alzó la cabeza.

—¡Yo no he cometido ningún crimen! Al menos nada serio. Sabía que el fuego no causaría mucho daño y soy un tirador de primera. Si hubiera querido acertaros a Edward o a ti, lo habría hecho. Solo intentaba... asustarte. Asustarlo a él.

Isabella le lanzó una mirada impaciente.

—¿Y por qué querías hacer eso?

—He estado buscando el modo de lograr que no declare. El fuego en la casa parecía que lo había convencido, pero luego tú le hiciste cambiar de idea de nuevo.

—¡Qué desagradable para ti!

—Pues sí. Pero él está dudoso y pensé que, si se preocupaba por ti y pensaba que podían hacerte algo, se apartaría.

Isabella lo miró con atención. En su lenguaje corporal no había nada que sugiriera que mentía, pero tenía más cosas que contar.

—¿Por qué quieres que Edward reniegue de su testimonio? ¿Te ha pagado alguien? ¿Acudieron ellos a ti o fuiste tú a ellos? ¿Has vendido a tu mejor amigo por dinero?

—¡No! —protestó Eleazar con vehemencia.

—¿Entonces por qué? —ella se inclinó sobre la mesa; empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca y miró detrás de sí. Edward estaba en el umbral. Eleazar no lo había visto aún.

—Saben cosas de mí que... que nadie sabe. Y dijeron que atacarían a Angela y a los niños —confesó—. Y también a Edward.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Isabella, que no se tragaba su historia.

Eleazar alzó la vista y vio que Edward había entrado en la habitación. Isabella dio la vuelta a la mesa.

—Muy bien. Si no quieres decírmelo a mí, será fácil descubrirlo más tarde —sacó el móvil para llamar a su jefe. Tenían que enviar a alguien que se llevara a Eleazar o que protegiera a Edward mientras ella se llevaba a Eleazar.

Fuera como fuera, estaba cansada y, si ella no conseguía hacerle hablar, sus compañeros Marshals descubrirían qué era lo que ocultaba.

—Eleazar, ¿Angela está a salvo? —preguntó Edward.

Isabella se detuvo en el proceso de marcar y se maldijo en silencio por no haber hecho ella esa pregunta.

—No lo sé. Por el momento sí, pero si se enteran de que me han detenido, no sé lo que harán.

Isabella dejó el teléfono e intentó suavizar su enfoque.

—Basta ya de eso, Eleazar. Danos detalles.

La mano de Edward le apretó el hombro.

—Dinos cómo te mezclaste en esto, Eleazar —pidió—. No importa lo que sea, necesitamos saberlo.

—Había un hombre al que le compraba drogas en Chicago —confesó Eleazar.

—¿Eras un adicto? —preguntó Isabella.

—Sí. De analgésicos. Cuando salí del hospital, el dolor era menor que antes, pero seguía allí y empecé a necesitar más de lo que me daban. Empecé a comprar lo que necesitaba en la calle. Se lo compraba a un tal James y, cuando quise darme cuenta, iba ya muy cuesta abajo. Si no hubiera sido porque llegó Edward y me ofreció trabajo, probablemente habría acabado muerto en alguna parte.

Isabella miró a Edward.

—¿Tú sabías eso?

Él bajó la cabeza. Parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

—No. Eleazar, ¿por qué me ocultaste algo así?

Ahora fue Eleazar el que pareció sorprendido.

—¿Cómo podía decirte que tenía una adicción? El héroe eres tú, no yo. No quería que lo supiera nadie. No he consumido desde que llegué aquí, te lo prometo —Eleazar lo miró a los ojos; lloraba abiertamente.

Isabella apartó la vista e intentó pensar. Aquello no era lo que esperaba.

—Podías haberla matado, Eleazar —comentó Edward —. Un movimiento o unos centímetros más en esa dirección y ella podría estar muerta ahora.

Isabella alzó la vista, sorprendida por el nivel de furia reprimida que había en la voz de él.

—Yo no permitiría que ocurriera eso —declaró Eleazar con firmeza.

—Tú sabes que no funciona así. Has tenido suerte —replicó Edward —. Alguien se mueve unos centímetros y de pronto ha acabado todo. ¿Por qué no acudiste a mí y me lo contaste todo? Somos como hermanos. Debiste llamarme en cuanto saliste del hospital. Y deberías haberme contado lo de la amenaza.

—Lo sé. Hice la fisioterapia, pero seguía pensando que ya no le sería útil a nadie. Y tenía mucho miedo por Angela y por los niños y por si no querían saber nada de mí si se enteraban —Eleazar se dejó caer en el suelo, con el brazo esposado todavía al asa de la puerta del frigorífico.

Edward miró de reojo a Isabella y ella sacó la llave de las esposas del bolsillo y se la tendió. Edward desató a Eleazar y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Tenías que haber confiado en mí. Y tienes que confiar ahora en nosotros. Cuéntanos todo lo que sabes y quizá podamos parar esto antes de que suceda nada más.

Isabella se puso tensa cuando Eleazar dio un paso al frente, pero estaba claro que no pretendía atacar a Edward ni a ninguna otra persona. La expresión de su cara así lo indicaba.

—Vamos a empezar por quién te amenazó —dijo ella—. Edward, ¿puedes llamar a Angela y decirle que venga aquí con los niños? Dile solo lo necesario para conseguir que venga.

—¡No! ¡No quiero que ella lo sepa! —gritó Eleazar.

Isabella lo miró.

—Es hora de lidiar con la gente a la que has mentido, incluida Angela. Nos has puesto a todos en peligro para proteger tus secretos, tus esperanzas y tus sueños —lo miró con dureza—. Si me ayudas y me dices lo que necesito saber, no denunciaré el disparo de esta noche, pues creo que querías fallar, pero tienes que asumir tu responsabilidad en el fuego y tienes que contárselo todo a Angela.

—Pero...

—Cállate, Eleazar, y escucha a la Marshal o yo mismo la ayudaré a encerrarte —añadió Edward con frialdad.

Eleazar asintió despacio con la cabeza.

—Está bien, está bien —se sentó en silencio en una silla de la cocina.

Isabella también guardó silencio. Miró a Edward y le dio las gracias con los ojos. Él podía haber intentado convencerla para que fuera más blanda con Eleazar y haberle puesto aquello más difícil.

No lo había hecho y eso contaba mucho. No hacía que fuera más fácil lo que tenía que hacer, pero ayudaba.

Pasó las dos horas siguientes tomando declaración a Eleazar y después otras dos sentada con él y con Angela mientras Eleazar le contaba a esta última lo que les había contado a Edward y a ella.

Angela aguantó bien el tipo. Eleazar la había subestimado y pareció darse cuenta de eso cuando ella se acercó a abrazarlo llorando y le dijo que haría todo lo que tuviera que hacer para estar a su lado.

Cuando llegó un transporte de San Antonio para llevarse a Eleazar, a Angela y a los niños a una casa segura, Isabella estaba exhausta y se sentía más una consejera matrimonial que una agente de la ley. Edward no había dicho gran cosa desde su primera aparición en la cocina. Cuando Eleazar salía hacia la furgoneta, miró a Isabella.

—¿De verdad iré a la cárcel?

Ella respiró hondo.

—No lo sé. Por lo que ha pasado esta noche sí irías, pero eso lo vamos a guardar en secreto. En cuanto al fuego, seguramente te dejarán en libertad condicional y tendrás que pagar los daños, suponiendo que los Cullen presenten cargos. O quién sabe, quizá no te pase nada.

—¿Por qué haces esto por mí? No denunciar el disparo.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos.

—No es por ti. Es por Angela y los niños, porque si puedes enmendarte, te necesitan. Por la razón que sea, ella parece dispuesta a estar a tu lado, ¿y quién soy yo para apartarte de ellos? Ya han perdido bastante —respondió—. Edward también ha perdido bastante. Tienes una oportunidad, Eleazar; no vuelvas a estropearla o te perseguiré personalmente.

Él asintió débilmente, pero ella vio alivio y promesa en sus ojos.

—Lo haré, lo juro —dijo con resolución—. Sé que he hecho mal, pero es que no creía que ellos...

—Los has subestimado. No creías que Edward o Angela seguirían a tu lado, y no tenías ningún motivo para pensar eso de ellos. Te quieren. ¿Lo entiendes?

Eleazar asintió.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Y los compensaré por esto de todos los modos que pueda.

—Es hora de irse —dijo el Marshal que conducía la furgoneta antes de que nadie más pudiera hablar.

Angela abrazó un momento a Isabella antes de ayudar a sus dos hijos medio dormidos.

—¿Puedes llevar tú a Jane? —preguntó a Eleazar, que alzó a la niña como si acabaran de darle un millón de dólares.

Isabella, agotada, observó alejarse la furgoneta.

Edward la abrazó.

—Necesitas dormir.

—Sí —asintió ella.

Edward la tomó en brazos y la llevó escaleras arriba.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella, apretada contra su pecho.

—Necesitas dormir y es lo que vas a hacer. Conmigo —repuso él—. No te vas a quedar en el diván.

Isabella no discutió. Tampoco se resistió cuando él le tomó la pistola y la placa y las dejó en la mesilla al lado de la cama ni cuando la ayudó a desnudarse y se metió con ella en la cama.

Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella se permitió relajarse y no tardó en dormirse.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

Edward despertó en plena noche, sorprendido al principio por el cálido cuerpo femenino pegado al suyo y luego recordó que Isabella estaba en la cama con él.

Pensó en los sucesos de la noche anterior y descubrió que le interesaba conocer a aquella nueva Isabella. A Isabella la Marshal y a Isabella la mujer que apretaba el trasero contra él de un modo tan seductor.

Le había desconcertado descubrir la verdad sobre ella, pero ahora entendía el motivo de su atracción. Había percibido su fuerza y determinación desde el principio aunque ella había intentado enmascararlas.

Su padre había dicho que por fin había encontrado a su igual y Edward creía que tenía razón.

Pero ella no se quedaría allí. Tenía un trabajo y una vida a los que volver. No le parecía bien intentar convencerla de que se quedara, pero tampoco le parecía bien dejarla marchar.

Lo que de momento sí le parecía bien era tocarla.

Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le besó la parte de atrás del cuello. Ella se arqueó contra él y se volvió.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó adormilada.

—Sí, estoy bien.

La besó con suavidad. Con todo lo que había pasado antes, tenía la sensación de que era la primera vez que estaban juntos, sin mentiras entre ellos. Eso incrementaba la intensidad emocional porque Edward sabía que lo que ocurría allí era real. No era una aventura.

Quería estar con Isabella Swan.

Ella lo besó a su vez y él dejó de pensar.

Cuando juntó los pechos de ella y se metió ambos pezones en la boca, Isabella empezó a acariciarle el pene y él se sumergió en su olor y su sabor.

La fue besando a lo largo del estómago hasta los muslos. Le separó las piernas y la besó allí. Ella lo excitó del todo cuando le puso los muslos en los hombros y se apretó contra él.

Aquella era la verdadera Isabella. Sensual, apasionada y fuerte. Su Isabella. Los dos se mentían si pensaban otra cosa.

Deslizó las manos bajo el trasero de ella y le acarició las nalgas mientras continuaba la lenta presión con la lengua. Ella dio un respingo de placer y él no la soltó hasta que llegó al clímax.

No sabía lo que ocurriría más tarde, pero de momento estaban allí y no se iba a preocupar de más. De un modo u otro, pasara lo que pasara, Isabella era ya parte de su vida. Parte de él.

Se colocó sobre ella y, para su sorpresa, Isabella le puso una mano en el pecho y lo empujó hasta que quedó sentado apoyado en el cabecero. Lo montó a horcajadas, con las largas piernas cruzadas detrás de él y lo recibió dentro de su cuerpo.

La posición hacía que él se hundiera muy hondo en ella y el placer era exquisito. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y lo montó con un ritmo lento y seductor.

Edward bajó las manos por las caderas de ella, la agarró con gentileza e inició un movimiento circular mientras la besaba en los labios y sus lenguas se apareaban igual que sus cuerpos. Era algo muy íntimo, estaban profundamente conectados y, cuando él bajó la cabeza para succionarle el pezón, ella empezó a gemir de un modo muy hermoso y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Isabella apretó más las piernas alrededor de él para recibirlo todavía más hondo y ambos continuaron el movimiento, que era tan perfecto que Edward estaba seguro de no haber sentido nunca nada igual. Isabella le tomó la cara entre sus manos y lo besó, y él miró a la mujer que lo volvía loco y le hacía sentir más de lo que le había hecho sentir nunca nadie.

Profundizaron el beso y ella alzó las caderas y los suspiros y gemidos del doble orgasmo los sacudieron a los dos en una cascada de chispas y de calor que le hizo sentir que estaban fusionados.

Eran uno.

Aquello era nuevo. Edward no se había dado cuenta antes, pero siempre había mantenido cierta distancia de sus amantes. Había sentido deseo, afecto, a veces amistad, pero nunca aquella intimidad increíble que la hacía suya para siempre.

Isabella miraba dormitar a Edward, agotado después de su sesión de amor. Porque eso era lo que era, no sexo, algo más.

Sabía que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos esa noche no era como las demás veces. Esa vez había sido... profundo.

Ella nunca había estado tan cerca con un hombre. A pesar de los engaños entre ellos, no podía evitar sentir que él era la única persona que la conocía de verdad. Pensó que había compartido más con Edward que con ninguna otra persona. Las mentiras eran detalles pequeños, pero todo lo demás que habían compartido era verdad.

Le acarició la mejilla y la mandíbula, el pecho y la cadera, y se pegó contra él donde él respondía, excitado incluso en sueños.

Isabella no sabía lo que pasaría después, pero la idea de estar sin él empezaba a resultarle insoportable.

Y eso era un problema. Veía a mujeres que renunciaban a su carrera por un hombre y por hijos y se arrepentían. Ella no había dedicado tanto tiempo su vida a su trabajo para dejarlo ahora.

Gruñó en alto con frustración, incapaz de encontrar una solución. Con la vida que llevaba no podía ofrecer garantías. El trabajo tenía que ser lo primero.

Edward se frotó contra ella y le besó la cicatriz del hombro.

—Quiero matar al hombre que te hizo esto —murmuró.

Isabella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto.

—Está en la cárcel, donde se pudrirá el resto de su vida. No te preocupes por él.

—Odio la idea de que te hagan daño.

Ella sonrió. Seguramente la irritaría mucho que otro hombre le dijera eso, pero no le molestaba que Edward se sintiera protector.

—No temas, cowboy. Puedo cuidarme sola, y tú también.

—Lo sé —él sonrió y siguió besándola. Los pechos, el estómago y de nuevo más abajo.

Isabella dejó de pensar y al poco rato estaba segura de no haber conocido tanto placer con ningún otro amante.

Quizá lo que tenía que hacer era aprovechar el momento y no pensar en lo que ocurriría después.

Edward la penetró lo más profundamente que pudo.

—Más —musitó ella. Le abrazó las caderas con las piernas y le sujetó fuertemente los hombros con las manos.

Él la embistió con más fuerza, excitado por los respingos y gemidos de placer que ella no podía reprimir. Isabella bajó una mano para tocarlo donde sus cuerpos se juntaban y tocarse después a sí misma.

—Más fuerte —gritó.

Quería que él perdiera completamente el control, que la poseyera como ella había fantaseado desde que se conocieran.

Él se apartó y le dio la vuelta para colocarla a cuatro patas. Volvió a penetrarla al instante y le sujetó las caderas mientras ella se agarraba al cabecero para sujetarse.

Sí, aquello era lo que quería. Respondió a las embestidas de él con tanta fuerza que pensó que podían caerse de la cama. Nunca en su vida había estado tan excitada.

—No puedo esperar, Isabella —musitó él jadeante.

—Lo sé —ella se sentía exquisitamente felina, como una tigresa que adoraba el modo en que hacía perder el control a su hombre—. Yo tampoco.

Edward la embistió sin piedad. Gritó su nombre y se vació en ella, que gritó también en su orgasmo un segundo después.

Ambos se derrumbaron sobre la cama, con la respiración jadeante y las extremidades entrelazadas. Cuando los dedos de él se entrelazaron con los suyos, Isabella supo lo que había sabido todo el tiempo: estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Combatió las lágrimas y esperó hasta que él se quedó dormido para salir de la cama. Tomó su ropa, el móvil, la pistola y la placa y cerró la puerta tras de sí sin hacer ruido.

Edward despertó solo y al principio le decepcionó encontrar el lado de ella vacío, pero luego se sintió aliviado de tener un momento para él solo. Isabella probablemente montaba guardia abajo, como siempre. Lo que había ocurrido esa noche entre ellos sobrepasaba todo lo anterior. Y él sabía lo que sentía y sabía que era auténtico.

Amaba a Isabella y tenía que convencerla de que diera una oportunidad a lo que tenían.

Pensó en la semana que faltaba para el juicio. Tenía ese tiempo para convencerla y estaba deseando intentarlo.

Se dio una ducha rápida, sonrió ante el aroma que subía de la cocina y pensó que ella había preparado el desayuno. Se puso un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta y bajó las escaleras.

—Eh, amante, sea lo que sea lo que cocinas, huele de maravi...

Se detuvo cuando, en vez de Isabella, vio delante de la encimera a un hombre musculoso que le sonrió.

—Siento decepcionarle, pero me alegra que le guste la receta de gofres de mi abuela —dijo el hombre. Le tendió la mano. La placa que llevaba colgada alrededor del cuello le dijo a Edward lo que necesitaba saber—. Marshal Jasper Hale. Acerque un plato —se dirigió a la mesa.

—¿Dónde está la Marshal Swan? —preguntó Edward.

El otro se encogió de hombros.

—No sé los detalles, pero me han enviado a sustituirla, así que esta semana tendrá que cargar conmigo. A Isabella la han llamado a San Antonio esta mañana temprano y debía ser importante, puesto que me han sacado de la cama para enviarme aquí —explicó Jasper.—Ella no me ha dicho nada; simplemente se ha largado como si tuviera fuego en el trasero.

Edward se apoyó en la encimera, aturdido. Luego llegó la preocupación.

—¿Ha pasado algo con Eleazar, el testigo que se llevaron anoche de aquí?

El Marshal volvió a encogerse de hombros y siguió con su desayuno.

Edward tomó su teléfono, marcó el número de Isabella y esperó. Salió el buzón de voz.

Volvió a probar.

—Siéntese y coma. Seguro que han decidido sacarla de aquí y ponerla a perseguir fugitivos. Creo que ha habido una fuga de presos en Telford y probablemente la necesitaban más allí.

¿Una fuga? A Edward se le heló la sangre en las venas al imaginarla mezclada en algo así, pero esa era su vida, ¿no? Y había vuelto a ella sin molestarse siquiera en despertarlo para darle un beso de despedida.

El dolor que sentía amenazaba con oprimirle el pecho, pero consiguió mantenerse erguido, servirse el desayuno y moverse mecánicamente a la mesa. Seguía aturdido y no podía procesar todos los sentimientos fuertes que lo embargaban. Amor, preocupación, furia, sorpresa...

Los gofres que tan bien olían poco antes le sabían ahora a cartón.

—Eso ocurre —dijo Tyler, mirándolo con atención.

—¿El qué?

—A veces se cruzan rayas, la gente lo confunde y siempre sufre alguien. Es mejor que se haya ido. Las personas como ella tienen que correr, no se les dan bien estarse quietas —dijo, casi con amabilidad.

—¿La conoce?

—De pasada, pero sé que algunos de los Marshals, especialmente los que se dedican a perseguir fugitivos, viven para la caza. Una vez que te atrapan, bueno, es hora de seguir adelante.

Edward quería pegarle, pero sabía que probablemente tenía razón. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que Isabella renunciara a su carrera y se quedara allí con él, sirviendo mesas el resto de su vida?

Había sido un tonto.

—Yo solo tengo una preocupación —comentó Jasper.

—¿Cuál?

—Saber si piensa declarar.

Edward pensó en ello, pero la respuesta era fácil. Incluso aunque Isabella no estuviera allí, tenía que hacer lo correcto.

—Sí. Iré al tribunal.

—Bien. No se preocupe. Encerrar a esos tipos hará que se sienta mucho mejor.

Edward asintió, aunque estaba seguro de que tardaría mucho, mucho tiempo, en sentirse mejor.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13

Una semana después de que dejara a Edward en plena noche, Isabella paseaba por delante de la sala del juzgado de San Antonio en la que Edward iba a declarar contra el asesino del juez del rodeo. Estaba allí por su cuenta, porque no había podido no ir y esperaba a que los otros Marshals lo escoltaran fuera. Allí terminaría la obligación de él. Aquel juicio era solo para encerrar de por vida al asesino del juez del rodeo.

El testimonio de Eleazar, junto con el de James, su antiguo camello, era clave para encerrar a los jefazos mafiosos durante mucho tiempo. Después de que ellos accedieran a testificar, el fiscal ya no necesitaba usar la declaración de Edward para presionar al asesino con el fin de que delatara a sus superiores y eso había hecho que Edward estuviera mucho más seguro... y posiblemente más feliz, pues nunca le había parecido bien que usaran su testimonio para dejar libre a un asesino. De ese modo irían todos a la cárcel.

La declaración de Eleazar, combinada con la de James, desvelaba toda la operación. Eso implicaba que Eleazar podía ser un objetivo el resto de su vida, así que le habían ofrecido un trato. Un cambio de identidad y de residencia. Y a James también.

Eleazar no había comunicado todavía su decisión, pues sabía que eso implicaría dejarlo todo atrás.

Isabella se sobresaltó cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala. Pero se trataba de Aro.

—Pareces nerviosa —dijo él sonriente—. Cualquiera diría que esperas a alguien.

—Muy gracioso, Aro. Eres un hombre muy divertido —respondió ella—. ¿Cómo está? ¿Ha declarado ya?

—Dentro de unos minutos.

—Me gustaría entrar a verlo.

—Creo que es mejor que no lo hagas. No queremos que se desconcentre.

—Tienes razón.

Aro se había tomado sorprendentemente bien la noticia de lo suyo con Edward, y la había felicitado por haber hecho lo más inteligente la semana antes del juicio. Eso había ayudado a convencerlo de que estaba preparada para volver al servicio completo. Lo cual era bastante irónico, teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba pensando no volver al trabajo, al menos en persecución de fugitivos.

Una semana sin Edward había sido una tortura. Él la había llamado unas cuantas veces y había tenido que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no contestar.

—Hay algo más de lo que quiero hablar contigo —comentó.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Aro.

—Quiero ser destinada permanentemente a Protección de Testigos, a ser posible en San Antonio. Sé que siempre he dicho que no era para mí, pero... las cosas cambian. Estoy cansada de perseguir criminales por todo el planeta.

—Nunca pensé que vería este día, pero creo que podremos arreglarlo —respondió Aro con una mueca divertida.

Se volvió para entrar en la sala, pero ella lo retuvo por el brazo.

—Hay algo más.

Él la miró.

—¿Qué?

—La ficha del esposo de Angela. ¿Podemos hacer algo sobre eso?

—Ya está hecho. Ella tendrá el divorcio al final de la semana y estamos preparando los papeles para moverla a otro lugar con Eleazar y los niños. Él ha dicho que se irá si ellos lo acompañan.

Isabella sonrió aliviada. No sería fácil para ellos ni para las personas que se quedaban atrás, pero sabía que el Programa de Protección de Testigos podía ofrecer algún tipo de comunicación, quizá incluso la posibilidad de que Edward y Eleazar re reunieran en el futuro. Especialmente si ella estaba al cargo del caso, pero decidió plantearle eso a Aro otro día.

—Hablaremos más cuando termine esto —dijo él.

Volvió a entrar en la sala e Isabella siguió paseando por el pasillo.

Había hecho mal en marcharse sin explicaciones, pero había temido que él la convenciera para que se quedara. Solo habría necesitado un beso para volver a su cama. Había tenido que irse y hacer lo correcto. Él necesitaba un Marshal que pudiera protegerlo y ella necesitaba aclararse.

Aunque al final fue su corazón el que le dijo lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando sacaron a Edward por la parte de atrás de la sala, ella se dirigió a donde lo llevarían para transportarlo. Respiró hondo cuando salieron y se quedó clavada en el sitio mirando.

Él iba vestido con un traje y estaba muy atractivo.

Los Marshals lo escoltaron al exterior y ella encontró por fin valor para hablar, con voz ronca y la garganta seca.

—Edward…

Los Marshals la conocían y se quedaron mirando sonrientes. Isabella imaginó que no se acabarían nunca las bromas a su costa. Al parecer, era de dominio público que se había enamorado de su testigo.

Y a ella eso no le importaba nada.

—Me alegro de verte —dijo, acercándose a Edward.

Él pareció sorprendido.

Asintió.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Ah, sé que me marché deprisa y que debería explicarte eso.

—No es necesario, lo entiendo.

—No creo que... —ella dejó de hablar e hizo lo que deseaba hacer. Lo besó.

Los Marshals que los rodeaban carraspearon.

Isabella interrumpió el beso y los despidió con la mano.

—Podéis largaros, ya me encargo yo.

—Puedo llegar solo hasta mi coche —dijo Edward con frialdad cuando se quedaron solos—. Ya no necesito protección, puesto que...

—Lo sé. Sé lo de Eleazar y me alegro por él, por Angela y por ti —repuso ella con sinceridad.

Edward estaba seguro de que la última semana había sido la más larga de su vida, pero todo eso había quedado olvidado en cuanto había visto a Isabella.

Estaba muy hermosa, con una especie de americana azul y vaqueros, y la placa colgada al cuello. Tenía sombras bajo los ojos, como si hubiera dormido tan poco como él.

—Jasper me dijo que te habían llamado para perseguir fugitivos. ¿A una fuga de una prisión? ¿Atrapaste a tu hombre?

—Todavía no —respondió ella—. No me llamaron. Me marché porque esa última noche fue demasiado intensa y sabía que, si no me iba entonces, no podría irme nunca.

—¡Oh! Así que simplemente te... marchaste. Y no contestaste a mis llamadas.

Edward se había consolado un poco con la idea de que la habían llamado por algo importante, una urgencia, y que no había podido ponerse en contacto con él.

—Sé que fue... frío por mi parte —comentó ella—. Pero cedí al pánico. Era la primera vez que creía que estaba enamorada y ocurría en las peores circunstancias posibles. Tenía que irme para pensar.

Edward se detuvo al lado del coche y la miró.

—¿Creías que estabas enamorada?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Sí. Sé que no debí salir corriendo y lo siento, pero... te quiero. Lo supe aquella noche y lo he sabido toda la semana, cuando te he echado tanto de menos que no he podido hacer nada a derechas.

—¿Me quieres? —Edward estaba atónito y no sabía cómo afectaba eso a la maraña de pensamientos y sentimientos que hervían dentro de él.

¿Lo había dejado plantado porque lo quería?

—Sí, te quiero —repitió Isabella con los brazos en jarras—. Ya está, ya lo he dicho. Y sé que seguramente estarás enfadado conmigo, primero por mentirte y luego por marcharme y que seguramente no sientas lo mismo, pero necesitaba decirlo y...

—Yo también te quiero —la interrumpió él. Le tomó la mano y tiró de ella hacia un banco colocado a la sombra de un árbol—. Vamos a sentarnos.

—Le he pedido a Aro que me asignen a Protección de Testigos de modo permanente. Él cree que es posible —dijo ella, claramente aprensiva, aunque Edward no sabía por qué.

Desde luego, nunca había esperado que renunciara a su trabajo. Él había dejado el Ejército porque era lo que tenía que hacer; era el momento adecuado para él.

Para Isabella no había llegado aún el momento y quizá no llegaría nunca. Le encantaba lo que hacía y a él le parecía bien.

—Creía que no te gustaba trabajar en Protección de Testigos.

Ella sonrió.

—Podríamos decir que le he tomado el gusto.

—Entiendo.

—Trabajaría en la oficina de San Antonio y probablemente estaría bastante ocupada, pero estaría aquí, no persiguiendo criminales por todo el país.

—Eso está bien. Está muy bien —Edward se llevó los dedos de ella a los labios—. ¿También vivirías en San Antonio?

—Tendría que buscar un sitio, ahora no tengo.

—Sí tienes —musitó él.

Isabella sonrió.

—Sería un largo camino para hacerlo a diario —dijo—, pero podría ir a tu casa todos los fines de semana y quizá pueda arreglar algo con Aro. Con el tiempo puedo pedir que me destinen a instrucción, probablemente en armas de fuego. Ahora no, pero más tarde sí.

—Yo sí te imagino haciendo eso... cuando estés preparada —comentó él. El dolor de la última semana había desaparecido ya. ¿Para qué aferrarse a él? Ella estaba allí y lo quería—. Yo podría pasar algunos días en la ciudad entre semana, cuando contrate un encargado y una camarera para el bar.

—¿Tú harías eso?

—Haría lo que fuera necesario para estar contigo. Estoy loco por ti.

—Y yo por ti.

Guardaron silencio un momento. Edward se levantó y le tendió la mano.

—Vamos a buscar un lugar más íntimo para continuar esta conversación.

—A mí no me mires. Yo vivo con mi hermano hasta que encuentre un apartamento —respondió ella.

—Yo puedo mantener la habitación del hotel unos días más y esperar un poco antes de volver al bar. Ven a quedarte conmigo.

Isabella rio.

—No tengo ni un cambio de ropa aquí y en teoría trabajo todavía una hora más.

—Pues ven al hotel cuando termines.

Isabella lo besó.

—Creo que me tomaré unos días más de las vacaciones que me deben. Tú puedes venir a la casa y conocer a mi hermano.

Edward sonrió. Ella conocía a su familia y él quería conocer a la de ella.

—¿Todavía quiere pegarme un tiro?

—Un poco sí, pero estoy segura de que podemos hacerle cambiar de idea. Aunque antes tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer —ella le miró los labios.

—Es bueno saber que tienes claras tus prioridades —Edward rio y la besó con pasión. Ella sabía a paraíso y él no le dejó volver a hablar en varios minutos. Cuando se separaron, los dos tenían la respiración acelerada.

—Sí. Por fin —respondió ella con suavidad.

—Para siempre —musitó él.


End file.
